The White Devil's Dragon Son
by Mystic Blade Works
Summary: 7-year old Hyoudou Issei was orphaned when an incident occured and was adopted by Takamachi 'The White Devil' Nanoha and was raised by her to become an excellent mage. Now, 9 years later, after knowing that Earth has magical and supernatural world, Issei traveled back to Kuoh with his new family to find and talk to them. Calm and collected Issei.
1. Chapter 1 - Enter the Dragon Mage

**A.N -** **As you can see from what I wrote in the summary, you may think I just copy-paste the fanfic from _kuturin_ , but actually, I'm not. This idea actually been in my head for awhile and has been nagging for years, but I have no way of making it work. Then when I saw _kuturin's_ , everything beginning to fall into place. So I hope you can enjoy the fanfic.**

 **By the way, I've revised this chapter with a help from a friend who's a translator, which I'm also a group with him.**

 **P.S. I don't own both MSLN and HSDxD**

* * *

 _He walked into his house, with a beautiful girl at his side, confident that he would surprise them. Inside, he saw both his parents watching a TV show before noticing him and the girl. They smiled at him and as he tried to greet them, darkness shrouded him..._

* * *

He groaned as he woke up, his head still groggy. As he looked at the ceiling, he noticed that he cried in his sleep.

'That dream... to think I missed them so...'

As it is, he remembered what happened clearly at that time...

* * *

 _'9 years ago'_

 _He is in a car with his parents as they drove through the city, leaving to meet a family in Uminari City, according to his parents._

 _"I hope you behave yourself when we meet the Takamachi's, Ise. I know that you don't remember Momoko-san, but she is your godmother, okay?"_

 _"Geez, kaa-san, I'm not a kid who likes to show tantrums. I know that we're going to Uminari to visit an old family friend, so I will behave nicely." said Issei while pouting._

 _"*chuckle*... Oh, by the way, Nanoha-san adopted a girl, a year younger than you, so you'll have someone to play with. What's her name again?"_

 _"I believe that her name Vivio-chan, dear. Who knows, maybe that girl will become our daughter-in-law?"_

 _"Okaa-san, girls are icky. They like to play with dolls and stuff."_

 _"Are you sure, then what about Irina-chan?"_

 _"Isn't Irina a boy?" asked Issei while tilting his head._

 _At that, both his parents looked at each other while contemplating how to tell him his misunderstanding._

 _"You know, Irina-chan is a girl, only she is a bit of a tomboy. Do you think Irina-chan is icky?"_

 _"Definitely not, kaa-san. If Vivio-chan is like Irina, then I think I will be friends with her. And tou-san, when will we get there?"_

 _"Another hour or so, young man. Don't you worry."_

 _They arrived to Midori-ya within an hour, and at the front of the door, a middle-aged woman with dark orange hair was waiting for them._

 _"Ah, Satoshi, Akane. Welcome to Midori-ya," said the lady before looking at Issei._

 _"And this must be Issei-kun. You might not remember me, but I'm your godmother, Takamachi Momoko."_

 _"It's been awhile, Momoko. How is everyone?"_

 _"Everyone is fine, Akane. Unfortunately, Kyouya is on a trip overseas and can't be here. Oh, where are my manners? Please, come inside," said Momoko before showing everyone inside._

 _Inside the cafe, there were five people. A middle-aged man with dark brown hair, a young woman with similar hair with the man, a younger woman with similar hair with Momoko, a blonde haired woman presumably the same age as the younger woman and a blonde girl with heterochromia, which he assumed to be Vivio._

 _"Ah, Satoshi, Akane. Knew you would arrive at around this time. How long have it been?" said the man while hugging Mr. Hyoudou._

 _"Too long, Shiro, old friend, too long."_

 _As they happily talked for a while, Shiro noticed Issei behind Mr. Hyoudou._

 _"And this must Issei. You didn't tell me he has become quite a young man! Hello, Issei-kun, you can call me Shiro."_

 _"P-P-Pleased to meet you, S-S-Shiro oji-san."_

 _"*chuckle* You don't need to be so nervous, we won't bite," said Shiro before looking at the younger woman while smirking, "but Nanoha might."_

 _"Mou, tou-san! I'm not that bad," pouted Nanoha._

 _"*chuckle* Well it can't be helped with your nickname being 'The White Devil'," said the blonde woman._

 _"Mou! Not you too, Fate-chan."_

 _'They must be best friends,' thought Issei._

 _"Fate-mama is right, Nanoha-mama," said the blonde girl._

 _"Vivio, not you too."_

 _'Wait, did I heard that wrong?' thought Issei before his father asked._

 _"W-wait a minute, did I heard that Vivio-chan calling both of you, mama?"_

 _"Hai! Vivio has two mamas: Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama, and I love them both!" said Vivio happily before tilting her head seeing the shocked Hyoudous, "Is something wrong?"_

 _"N-no, nothing's wrong, it's just that it is uncommon for two woman adopting a child together, that's all," said Mrs. Hyoudou._

 _With that, they began talking with each other and immediately after that, both Issei and Vivio became friends. Later on, Issei learned that Nanoha's older sister is called Miyuki._

 _By the time it's evening, both Issei's parents and Vivio's grandparents were going out to watch a play at a nearby theater._

* * *

 _After a few hours passed..._

 _*ring ring*_

 _"Hello, this is the Takamachi residence," said Nanoha before she became wide-eyed._

 _"What?... Yes... yes... alright, we'll be there in a few minutes," said Nanoha before hanging up the phone._

 _"Issei-kun, Vivio-chan, we need to go to the hospital now."_

 _"What's wrong, Nanoha-mama?"_

 _"Your grandparents and Issei's parents were caught in an incident and now they are at the hospital," said Nanoha calmly, but within her voice there's worry and concern._

 _When they left the car, wet drops could be felt on the leather seats._

 _At the hospital,_

 _"Excuse me, nurse. Can you tell me where's the room for Mr. and Mrs. Takamachi and Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou?" asked Nanoha._

 _"Yes, the Takamachis are at room 205, while the Hyoudous... at the operation theatre."_

 _"What happened to otou-san and okaa-san?"_

 _"I'm sorry, it seems that they are in a serious condition. They were heavily wounded. As the show ended, one of the audience began shooting like crazy and many people were wounded by him before being subdued by Mr. Takamachi. In the end, Mr. Takamachi was wounded at his left arm while Mrs. Takamachi was shot at her leg. Thankfully, they are only lightly injured," said the nurse as Issei began to cry._

 _"You need to be strong for them, Issei-kun. The doctors are doing their best, so please don't lose hope," said Nanoha while hugging the crying Issei._

 _At that, both Issei and the Takamachis were waiting at the operation room throughout the night. Then, a doctor came out, prompting both Nanoha and Issei to wake up and hurried to the doctor._

 _"Sensei! Sensei, my parents... are they?" asked Issei with hope before despairing when he saw the doctor's face._

 _"I'm sorry young man, but they lost too much blood before arriving. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."_

 _At that, Issei cried while being embraced by Nanoha before he slept from exhaustion._

* * *

 _Two weeks passed, and the Hyoudous were safely buried a week after the incident. Within that time, Issei became more and more withdrawn from everyone, including Vivio. Unable to bear looking at Issei like that, Vivio entered Issei's room._

 _"Issei-kun!" said Vivio._

 _"Yes, Vivio-chan?" responded Issei, lifelessly._

 _"Not this Issei. I want the old Issei back!"_

 _"But I'm Issei."_

 _"No, you aren't. You're grim and sad!" yelled Vivio before slapping him, "Where is the happy and bright Issei? Do you think your parents want you to be like this? They want you to be happy."_

 _After being told off like that, he woke up. 'She's right. Why am I so stupid? They would probably want me to live my life to the fullest if they were still alive.'_

 _"Thank you, Vivio-chan. Thanks for reminding me," said Issei while hugging Vivio._

 _At first she was stunned, but she relaxed after a while._

 _"Glad to have you back, Issei-kun."_

 _With that, she left the room. Just after, Nanoha walked in, having seen the whole thing._

 _"*giggle* Looks like Issei is back to his old self again."_

 _"H-Hai! I'm sorry for being stupid, Nanoha-san, but now I'm feeling better."_

 _"I can see that and don't say that again. We're just human and we sometimes can be sad after losing our loved ones. It is normal for you to grieve, but I'm not here to talk about that. You see... I have the rights to adopt you," said Nanoha with a smile._

 _"Really? I won't need to go to an orphanage? At the same time I will have a new mother and sister? Thank you! Thank you!" said Issei while weeping in joy._

 _She expected that he would be happy, but she was a bit surprised with his reaction, seeing that he only known her for only two weeks._

 _"Hold on, I want to make sure that you won't regret it, so I would like to ask you a few questions," she said before looking at Issei at his eyes._

 _"First, you have to know that you will have no father, but two mothers, that is to say, me and Fate-chan. Do you mind that?"_

 _"At first, I think it will be weird, but I'll get used to it," he said with confidence._

 _"Okay. Before I ask you the second question, I have to tell you something," she said seriously, "I'm a mage."_

 _"I want to believe you, Nanoha-san, but it's hard without proof. Can you show it to me?"_

 _"I thought you'd say that, so I will show you," she said, touching her necklace._

 _" **Raising Heart Exelion! Set Up!** "_

 ** _[Stand By! Ready! Set Up!]_**

 _After that, pink light emitted from where she stood, and after it faded, Nanoha was in a white, dress-like outfit while holding something like a spear._

 _'She's actually a mahou shoujo!' thought Issei as he saw proof that magic was real._

 _"I hope that's enough proof for you, Issei," she said, sporting a grin after looking at his reaction._

 _"You see, there's a magical military organization called The Time-Space Administration Bureau, and I work and lived at the capital planet called Mid Childa, so you will live with us there. You also have a strong magical potential, so you can enter a magic school and, if you want, join the military. Do you-"_

 _"Nanoha-san, you're telling me that I will have a family, living on a more technologically advanced world and probably will become a good mage. It's like becoming a superhero like in those shounen manga. How could I say no?" said Issei with a grin after interrupting Nanoha._

 _With that Nanoha hugged him with tears of happiness in her eyes._

 _"I'm so glad. With this, welcome to the Takamachi family, Issei."_

* * *

After reminiscing for a bit, he remembered that he was holding something in his left hand. He turned and saw a 15-year old blonde girl, in a cute pink pajamas sleeping peacefully at his side. Then he remembered that both of them were so excited yesterday that they talked and talked until both of them were sleepy. He chuckled before letting go of Vivio's hand and gently caressed her hair.

'Because of you, I now have a good family.'

He then sat up and went to wash up his face before noticing that the time is just over 4:30, which cause him to wince, seeing that he's usually a deep sleeper. After changing his clothes, he went and take a crimson bracelet that has an emerald gem at the middle with a design similar to a lizard eye.

|Morning, Ddraig.|

 **|[Morning, Aibou. Got plenty of rest today?]|**

The bracelet is actually his magic device, though it was not a normal one at that. In fact the device was derived from a powerful Lost Logia.

'Who knew that he was inside me all these years.'

* * *

 _'3 years ago'_

 _In 6 years, he learned magic at a prodigious rate, making him one of the best young talents in his year. Unfortunately, he seemed to have a device problem as any device he used either wouldn't let him use his full potential, overheated before exploding, or both. Even with all this, he managed to pass B class mage exam about a month ago. Now, he was called over by Yagami Hayate, his parents' best friend, to show himself up to the engineering laboratory._

 _In front of the laboratory._

 _"Private First Class Takamachi Issei reporting, ma'am," said Ise saluting._

 _"There's no need to be this formal, Ise-san. Besides, we are not in an official business here."_

 _"Hai, Hayate-san. Since you called for me here, is it about my device problem?"_

 _"Well, partly. Shari's got something, but even I have no details about it," she said while walking into the lab._

 _Inside when they enter Shari's office, they saw Shari, Shamal and Nanoha there._

 _"Good morning Sharia-san. I didn't expect you two to be here, Shamal-sensei, kaa-san. Did you find something new about my device problem?" asked Issei._

 _"Yes Ise. Somehow we found out that it's something to do with a Lost Logia," Nanoha explained._

 _"Lost Logia? But I never got near one, let alone having one, so how?"_

 _"Well, this isn't entirely true. You see, when I examined you few weeks ago, I discovered something. It seems that you have a Lost Logia inside your body. That means you're a living Lost Logia like Hayate," Shamal explained._

 _"What? But how?" asked Issei stupefied._

 _"Wait, if the Lost Logia blocks devices from fully functional, then maybe it's a unison type device and needed to be activated first," Hayate murmured while thinking about it._

 _"*gasp* You mean..." said Shari before Hayate nodded towards her._

 _"Yes, Issei probably can activate the device."_

 _"What do you think, Ise?"_

 _"Well, I think I can try activating it, but even then, I don't know to do it," shrugged Issei._

 _"Maybe by using voice command? Even if it's an ancient device, it is still a device," Shari suggested._

 _"It's worth a try. But I think it's better to do it outside, as we don't know how large the device can be."_

 _With that said, they left the building together and arrived at a large field just beside the building._

 _"Okay, I will start now. Unison Out! Huh, didn't work. Maybe it's not a unison device. How about this. Lost Logia! Set Up!"_

 _At that, there is a flash of red light at his left hand before fading out._

 _"That was a close one, Ise. Try another one," Nanoha giving an encouragement._

 _'Hmm... what's next,' thought Issei before suddenly, the word 'boosted gear' appeared in his head._

 _"Okay, let's try this one. Boosted Gear! Activation!"_

 _At those words, his left hand flashed red light and after fading, a red gauntlet with a green jewel at the center and two golden spikes._

 ** _[Good work, Aibou! Only a few of my previous host can activate the Sacred Gear and at the same time, awaken me at his third try] said the gauntlet in Japanese._**

 _"W-what? Who are you, what kind of device and Lost Logia are you?"_

 ** _[Device? Lost Logia? What are you talking about, Aibou? I am Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, The Crimson Emperor and the soul who was imprisoned inside this Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, one of the 13 Longinuses]_**

 _"I'm sorry, Ddraig, but I have no idea what you're talking about."_

 ** _[What? Don't tell me that you, who learned magic, don't know about the Longinuses? And then you're telling me you don't know anything about the magical community or the supernatural world?]_**

 _This shocked the people who were present there, before Nanoha recovered and asked Ddraig._

 _"Forgive me, but are you telling me that on Earth, there's a hidden magical community and a supernatural world?"_

 ** _[And you are?]_**

 _"First Lieutenant Takamachi Nanoha, mother of your owner."_

 ** _[Of course. There is the stupid biblical faction with their God that imprison me and my rival, the old mythical faction like those stupid Nordic Gods and other supernatural beings like youkai, etc. I can sense strong magical powers within you so don't tell me that you do not know what every magician on Earth knows!]_**

 _"Umm, Ddraig, is it? If you can see from that Boosted Gear, can you look at the sky? As you can see, we aren't on Earth," said Hayate._

 ** _[What!]_**

* * *

 _After that incident, Ddraig explained to everyone present about Earth's magical and supernatural community. Shari then offered Ddraig and Issei to transform the Boosted Gear into a new type of device that she called 'sacred device'. She explained that the device would have every abilities the Boosted Gear had and also some new ones, which both of them agreed to do._

 _With the new discovery, the Non-administrated world #97 quickly became the object of conversation of the highest level. It was decided in a year by TSAB that a group to Earth for a diplomatic mission by next year, but because of an incident, it was delayed till a year later. The Takamachis, Fate and Hayate with Zwei and her knights were selected for this mission. The mission begins at March._

* * *

 _'1 month ago, March, Kuohichi airspace'_

 _"Kuoh changed so little in the past 9 years," said Issei after the Takamachi family arrived at Kuoh's sky with Nanoha looked worryingly at him before he shook his head._

 _"The only thing that I feel for coming back here is nostalgia. By the way, Nanoha-kaasan, where will we live?"_

 _"It seems TSAB bought your old home for us and the neighbouring house for the Yagami family."_

 _"Also, Issei, Vivio, both of you will be going to Kuoh Academy for school," said Fate to both of them._

 _"Isn't Kuoh Academy an elite school for girls?"_

 _"It seems that last year it became a co-ed school," Nanoha answered the confused Issei._

 _"Do you think I can find new friends on Earth, Nanoha-mama?" asked Vivio._

 _"Of course you will, Vivio-chan. You're pretty, nice and strong so of course you will find new friends and I'm sure that every boy in school wants to be your boyfriend," teased Nanoha._

 _"Mou, Nanoha-mama! You know that onii-chan will check every boy in school to see if they are worthy of becoming my boyfriend."_

 _"Hey! I did it to make sure that the one asking you out is no pervert. Oh, and Vivi-chan, make sure you remember not to befriend your new friends like Nanoha-kaasan did," said Issei seriously._

 _"Onii-chan, I'm not like Nanoha-mama!" "Mou! I'm not that bad!" shouted Vivio and Nanoha at the same time._

* * *

After putting on Ddraig on his left hand, he went out to the kitchen thinking he ought to cook breakfast as he is this early.

'Hmm... maybe I should make pancakes for breakfast. Let's see if there's some ingredients left,' thought Issei as he rummaged through the fridge to find some milk and eggs.

Several minutes later, he finished making enough pancakes for everyone and started to make some coffee when he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. It was his other mother, Fate.

"Issei? Good morning. Is my watch broken, or did you wake up early today?"

"Morning, Fate-kaasan. Well, I woke up early from a dream just now so I think I should make some breakfast. There's pancakes at the table and I'm making some coffee right now. Do you want some?" asked Issei. Fate nodded.

A few minutes later, his second mother and Vivio entered the kitchen. They had an enjoyable breakfast before both Issei and Vivio went to their new school at 6:30.

* * *

 **A.N - Well, after reading this, you may wonder why there are some similarities with _kuturin's_. ****You see, as this is the opening of how Issei got adopted by Nanoha and becomes a mage, when I started typing, it just ended almost similar to _kuturin's_ and I tried to make it less similar, in a sense. Anyway, when Chapter 2 comes out, it will diverge away from 'Son of the white devil', I promise you that.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fallen encounter

**A.N - Okay, another chapter in, what, few hours? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too, a bit shorter but still good. There are some scenes that is almost the same as 'Son of the white devil', but it has to be done, as there is no way to get away from it, especially about that one girl. So, without further ado, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I do not own MSLN and HS DxD**

* * *

'A few minutes before the assembly, Kuoh Academy student council room'

A short young woman with bob cut black hair was busy looking at a file regarding club budgets when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said after finished skimming through the files.

"Excuse me," said a young woman's voice beside the door.

Upon entering, it was a young woman with crimson hair and another young woman with long black hair beside her.

"Ah, Rias-san, Himejima-san, what brings you her to the student council?" asked the short young woman.

"It's nothing, Sona-san. Just want to have a friendly chat with you," said Rias with a smile.

"Oh, and what do you want to talk about?"

"It seems that I've heard that there will be two new transfer students that will be attending this school. And it seems that both of them are related," said Rias in a calm tone.

"Yes, I've read their profile and it seems that both of them are adopted by their adopted mother. I think the young man is actually lived at this city 9-years ago."

"Well, just now, one of my peerage saw this boy from behind, and she said that she sensed draconic energy from him. It seems that when they arrived, I sensed that the Fallen's activity is rising in this city," said Rias.

"Hmm... it may be nothing, but we might as well have someone keep an eye on him. Don't you think so too, Rias-san?" asked Sona after thinking about it a few minutes.

"I think so too. I will have her watch over him for the time being," said Rias in confirmation.

* * *

At the assembly hall, both Issei and Vivio arrived a bit early and they went their separate ways to 2nd year group and 1st year group respectively. After hearing the principal's speech, it was the president of the student council's turn to speak. As she entered the stage, many of the students began to greet her in applause.

'Huh, she must be very popular among the students,' Issei thought while looking at her.

It seems that she has that smart, intelligent look with her glasses and her eyes shows wise wisdom within it. He nodded at himself that she may be one of those that he can talk with ease.

After the assembly, he began to look for his class when he heard rumours that there is a 'perverted duo' within their mix and they moan in agony if they were in the same class as them. He began to suspect the worse when he heard that and he wished that it won't come true.

Sadly, his worse came true as he entered his class, he saw two boys that somehow radiating perverted aura around them at a corner with most of the girls looked at them with horror. What's worst is that he had to sit next to them in the classroom. Issei thought he wanted to cry.

"Hey new guy!" said the baldy, which his name is Matsuda or something, which he don't care.

"Yes? What do you want?" Issei asked while trying to think of a way to get out of this mess.

"Hey, isn't that the new guy?" "Oh no, why is he talking with those two?" "Don't tell me he is also a pervert?" "Noooo! Don't tell me there will be a 'perverted trio'!" whispered the girls in class, which he just mentally sighed at his misfortune.

"Do you know what's the greatest treasure of all for men?" asked the one with glasses, maybe his name is Motohama?

"No and I don't think I want to know. So, can you please don't tell me?" said Issei as he really don't want to know what their 'greatest treasure' is and hope they won't tell him, but his hope was shattered.

""It is boobs of course!"" they said in unison, which made Issei's jaw to drop.

'Of all the things in the world, it's those? Please stop,' thought Issei in agony. But that's not all.

"And we, the 'perverted duo' would like you to join us to peep the girls after the first period," said Motohama while puffing up his chest.

"Ah! He is a goner," Issei heard one of the girls said.

'Really? They loudly proclaim they want to peep? Not only they are perverts, they're idiots too," thought Issei before remembering something.

'Hang on, isn't Vivi-chan's class have PE after this?' thought Issei grimly.

"Um, are you thinking of peeping the girls from Class 1-3, aren't you?" asked Issei to make sure as his temper began to simmer.

"Of course! I've heard that one of the new girls in school has a great figure! In fact, it may rival the 'Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy' too! As the matter of fact, I think her name is Takamachi Viv-" said Matsuda proudly before noticing that the atmosphere turned cold, which the point of origin is from the boy that they're talking too.

"Can you repeat that again clearly?" asked Issei with a cold smile that made everyone in class trembling in fear.

"W-w-w-what's going on?" asked Motohama in fluster.

"Oh, you two don't know?" asked a girl with brown hair and a pair of glasses to the confused duo.

""Know what?""

"That the girl, Takamachi Vivio has an older brother named Takamachi Issei, who is in fact, the one you're talking too right now. You just pissed off the overprotective onii-san of hers. Don't worry, I will make sure to attend your funeral," she said grinning before making her way to the other girls.

"If I ever found out that you guys are peeping my sister or any other girls, I will make sure that you guys will wish you were never born. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?" threatened Issei while fuming.

The rest of the class hearing the threat screaming with joy as not only he threatened the duo, he is also not a pervert and he has a handsome face! Maybe they will have another prince of Kuoh or even a King!

The class settled down after their homeroom teacher arrived.

* * *

After the first period, Issei found out that the 'perverted duo' already left the classroom.

'I hope they won't peep at Vivi-chan after I threatened them, but I guess idiots will be idiots.'

After walking to the gym, he saw shady figures behind the girl's locker room. He sighed as he silently went near them.

|*sigh* Ddraig?|

 **|[Yes, Aibou?]|**

|A small barrier around us please.|

 **|[Gefängnis der Magie]|**

A green triangle appeared under Issei and after a few moments a small barrier encompassed the confused duo and Issei before the duo noticed Issei smiling while cracking his knuckles.

"You two still don't get it, do you? First, you told me to join you guys to peep. Second, you told said brother that you want to peep at his sister. And finally, even with the threat, you still going to peep said sister. You know what? I'm gonna make you two pay," said Issei grimly while those two tried to run but can't because of the barrier.

After beating the two for a while, making sure they're still conscious, he deactivated the barrier and linked with Vivio.

|Vivi-chan?|

|Yes, onii-chan?|

|It seems that there are two idiots trying to peep on you.|

"Kyaaaaa, someone is peeping on us!" he heard Vivio cried after hearing what Issei told him.

A few minutes later, the girls in the locker room appeared with angry faces. When they saw Issei and the duo, they were a bit confused.

"Hello ladies. After seeing this two here, I gave them some punishment. It's just me but I don't mind you girls beating them again after this. Bye now," said Issei as he left the frightened duo at the mercy of the girls.

Within the group of girls, only a white-haired girl looking at Issei questioningly.

* * *

After the incident, he was told by a teacher that the president of the student council wanted to meet with him on lunch break. Thinking that it was about the duo, he just shrugged and went to the student council room.

*knock knock*

"Come in," he heard the president from inside the room. As he opened the door, the president and another girl, whom he presume was the vice-president was present.

"Pardon me for intruding. I heard you want to meet me, kaichou?" Issei asked formally.

"Well, yes. I've heard that you gave a beating to the 'perverted duo' before giving them to the girls. I have to say I'm impressed that and at the same time, worried that the duo would do something to you after this incident."

"Well, kaichou, I would say that there's nothing to worry about any retribution from them. I make sure that they know how strong I am in that department," said Issei with a small smile, which in turn also made the president smile.

"I see. Well, that's that. Now, I want to ask you something," she said before revealing a chess set, "Are you any good in chess?" which in turn made Issei smile even wider.

"Let's see who is the better one, shall we?"

In the end, Issei was able to win with a small margin which shocked not only the president, even the vice-president.

"Wow, no one was able to defeat me in a game of chess for a while now. It seems you have a good head there," said the president.

"Please, kaichou. You almost won with that move of yours, if I didn't notice it sooner. You know your game well."

"I guess I will take it as a compliment. By the way, can I have a match with you every week, same time?"

'Hmm... it might also help my work here too,' thought Issei before replaying, "Sure, I would like to have another match with you, kaichou."

"Also, Takamachi-san, you can call me Souna-san," said the president which made Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? If I used that the others might get jealous of me, kaichou," said Issei which the vice-president also nodded vigorously.

"It's fine if it's in the council room then. I hope that I can talk normally with you form now on, Takamachi-san."

"If you put it that way, alright. Call me Issei-san then," said Issei with the compromise.

"Very well, Issei-san, I hope you enjoy your year," said Souna before dismissing Issei.

On the way to class, he pondered a moment before asking Ddraig.

|Ddraig, do you feel any devil energy anywhere in the school?|

 **|[Hmm, it seems that there is a barrier that blocks any kind of energy reading, making it hard to have a good reading of the surroundings. It is best if you get used to the school before doing anything, Aibou.]|**

|You're right, Ddraig. Still, it seems that we have a young fan following us.|

As he said that, he casually turned his head and saw a figure with white hair scamper for cover.

 **|[*chuckle* Don't sweat the small stuff, Aibou. With what you did before this, it won't be long that girls will be asking to be your girlfriend.]|**

As it turns out, Ddraigs words did come true later that day after school, with girls waiting for him at the school entrance, which made him a bit uneasy. Thanks to Vivio, he was able to escape from them without making them unhappy.

At home, he reported that the school seems to have a magic barrier that blocks any kind of scan to his mothers, which told him to take the situation easy for the first few weeks. After that, he and Vivio went to the basement, which is also a training area after being remodeled, to train and spar before going to bed.

* * *

A few days later, after a day at school at the school gate, as Issei went outside, he was called with a nostalgic name.

"Um, excuse me. Are you Hyoudou Issei?" asked someone behind him which made him turn around quickly and saw a girl there.

'Hyoudou? Last time someone called me that was 9 years ago. How did she know my old family name? Also, I never see her before. The uniform too, it's not from this school either. And this energy,' thought Issei before replying and at the same time asked Ddraig, "Well, what if I am?" to the girl, |Ddraig, I felt some kind of energy from her. What is she?| at Ddraig.

 **|[You noticed it? I was about to tell you that she is a fallen angel.]|**

"Umm... I'm Amano Yuuma and I want to ask you something. Umm... Are you seeing anyone right now?" asked the girl.

"Now? Well, no one at the moment bu-"

"That's great!"

"Great?"

"I mean if you're still single then maybe can you go out with me?" asked Yuuma innocently.

 **|[She wants to be your girlfriend? Watch out, I think she's plotting something.]|**

|I think so too Ddraig, but somehow, there is something strange with her expression sometimes. Anyway, this can be our chance to gain a connection with the Fallen Angel faction. If anything, I will just have to arrest her if necessary.| Issei told Ddraig before feigning surpised and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" she asked which caused a lot of girls around the entrance gasped in shock.

"Well, why not? We can try."

"Oh, I'm so happy," she said before hugging Issei tightly and kissed him at the cheek before letting go and before running away said, "Well, see you tomorrow then!"

After a few minutes, there is a few murmurs of anguish around him from some of the girls while he just looked at her go.

"Well, she is a fast runner. So... 'Heaven's Evening Daze', huh? Not entirely subtle."

In the end, he told his mothers about the encounter and they told him to be careful and make sure to have some countermeasures for her at the same time.

Everyday, she will wait for him at the front of his house, which she somehow said that she lived near the area, and her school is somehow near an intersection before getting into Kuoh Academy.

Even though Amano Yuuma was faking it, it somehow made it bearable for Issei at school, as the girls stopped asking him to be their boyfriend for the meantime, but still, he always get a headache whenever he saw the 'perverted duo' trying to peep on Vivio every given chance, which they then got beaten up by a furious Issei. He sometimes ask himself whether they have any sense of self-preservation instinct at all.

* * *

Friday came, and as they nearing his home, Yuuma stopped before asking Issei.

"Nee, Issei-kun?"

"Yes, Yuuma-chan?"

"It's been a week since we're dating right?"

"Yeah, you asked me last Friday. Why do you ask?"

"You know, we haven't gone to an actual date, so I want to have a date this weekend."

"Sure, why not? How about tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, but my mother wanted me to help with something tomorrow, so how about Sunday at 10 o'clock at the mall?"

"Hmm... I don't have any plans on Sunday, so it's a date," Issei said grinning.

"Thank you, Issei-kun. You're the best. G'night Issei-kun, you're the best boyfriend ever," Yuuma hugged him before ran towards her home.

"G'night Yuuma-chan. Sweet dreams... like she will hear that anyway," Issei said the last part in a low voice before going into his house.

At that point, the whole conversation was heard and seen by a third-party, who is actually the white-haired girl who Issei saw before. What she didn't knew is that Issei already aware of her presence.

"Ddraig, are you sure that she won't be a problem?" Issei asked as he enter the house and went into the kitchen to see Nanoha is making dinner.

 **[Don't worry about it, Aibou. In contrast to the fallen angel girl, that devil girl is no threat. She isn't aware of anything about you, though maybe they sense the draconic energy that I emit perhaps.]**

"Does that mean the devil is aware of Issei's Sacred Gear?" Nanoha asked after a while.

 **[They must have, as Sacred Gears can somehow transmit some of their energy that any supernatural beings can sense it. But don't you worry, her master probably wants to know why the fallen angel is active at this city. Kuoh is a devil's territory after all.]**

"I hope you're right about this Ddraig."

* * *

Meanwhile, at an abandoned church

"Are you sure that is the order he sent?"

"Are you doubting me? You should know that I am in charge of this joint and you should just follow the orders."

"It's not that, but do I have to do it? Is there any other way?"

"Just save it for when the time comes. I receive this order from Kokabiel, who is one of his most trusted men. So don't make me repeat the orders again, you got that?"

"... Alright. I'll do it."

As one of the them left, the one behind looked at the sky and whispered, "Lord Azazel, is this what you want?"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Date's Circumstances

**A.N - Another chapter for you guys, and wow, 500+ views in a day. That is something.**

 **P.S. I do not own MSLN and HS DxD**

* * *

'Sunday, at an unknown location'

"Are you sure that they will have their 'date' at the mall?"

"Un... heard it all."

"Thank you, Koneko. Please rest for the day."

As the small figure left, the last two looked at each other worryingly.

"It seems that they will act soon, buchou."

"Indeed. *sigh* Akeno, make sure that my familiar give him one of the fliers."

"Very well, buchou."

"I hope today won't end in a tragedy," the one left said the words with a grave premonition.

* * *

'Kuoh Mall, few minutes before the appointed time'

'Made it before the appointed time. I hope she won't be late as she's the one who wants to go for this date,' thought Issei as he waited at the fountain of the mall.

While his eyes wandering around the scenery, suddenly a woman in something like a maid costume for a cosplay cafe came near him.

"Here, take a flyer," said the woman while giggling and went towards another person.

At his hand is a flyer with a magic circle, not Mid Childan origin, with 'Your Wish Will be Granted' written on it. It contained a bit of devil energy and when he looked closely at the woman, he could tell that the woman is a familiar.

|Ddraig.|

 **|[What is it, Aibou?]|**

|Make sure you're ready for anything, buddy. Looks like something's going to happen today.|

 **|[Alrighty then, Aibou. I'll make sure there's nothing suspicious around us.]|**

As they finished preparing he heard his 'girlfriend' Yuuma shouted at him for his attention at his left and he put the flyer in his pocket.

"Hey Yuuma-chan," said Issei energetically as he turned towards her.

"Hey again Issei-kun. I'm sorry if I'm a bit late."

"Nah, you're just on time. C'mon, let's go." 'And so, lets the date begin.'

The first thing they do was watching a movie. At first they were pondering which movie should they watch together when he saw that her eyes always wandered to a certain movie. He looked at it and saw that it was a romance horror movie. He went and bought tickets for two of the movie which Yuuma was surprised that he saw that she wanted to see that movie, her cheeks went red with embarrassment. To his credit, the story is actually quite decent, and judging with Yuuma's expression, it was the right choice for their date.

After watching the movie, Issei then brought her to a nice Italian cafe with a good atmosphere and ordered a shrimp scampi for the appetizer, ravioli a la roma for Yuuma which surprised her again and fettuccini alfredo for himself. He then ordered two mocha lattes for both of them.

"Wow, how do you know I like to eat that?" asked Yuuma after calming down.

"Well, whenever we talk, I noticed that you seemed to look at a cafe near the housing area and watched people who're eating that with envy, so it's kinda sorta obvious. And I can see that you're somewhat distant today too."

"Umm, what do mean, Issei-kun?"

"It's not that I want to pry on your life, but whenever we have fun, you somehow has that empty look now and again. Is your mom did something cruel to you?"

"No, it's not like that. It's just that usually, whenever I had something going on, I can just call my father and talk with him as he is overseas right now. But lately, I just can't get a connection with him online, and it's just worries me. Now, my big brother is trying to boss me around at home lately, which makes me frustrated as he never listened to what I have to say," said Yuuma dejectedly.

'Hmm... it seems that there is something going on with the fallen angel's side in this city. Did she lost the connection with the leader of the Fallen?' |Ddraig, besides Azazel, who are among them that has the same influence as him?|

 **|[As far as I know, it is either Barakiel, Shemhazai or Kokabiel. I heard that Barakiel is a masochist, so that ruled him out. Shemhazai also got a strong influence in the Fallen Angel faction, but he usually stays neutral in all this. Kokabiel, on the other hand, I've heard that he's a natural sadist, loves to torture everything, humans, angels, devils even his fellow fallen too. You better think of a way to minimize any damage if one of them decided to come and have a little 'talk'.]|**

|Appreciate the warning, buddy. Well, at least I have something that I can think of when things go south.|

"So, your brother doesn't like that you did things your way huh?" Issei asked after pausing a few minutes. Thankfully, he already mastered talking with everyone telepathically without losing concentration with his surroundings, thanks to a special training with someone. Just thinking about it made him shivered unconsciously.

"That's right. He always bosses me around, and when I didn't do what he says, he will threaten that he will told father that I'm a bad girl. In fact," Yuuma said before talking in almost a whisper, "I used to be a bad girl."

The last statement, thought it wasn't supposed to be heard by Issei, he did and it caused to raised on of his brow.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here until you feel better about it. I promise."

"Thank you, Issei-kun," she said while pondering whether to talk about it or not.

In the end, she talked about it. About how she used to be a good girl who never gave in to any kind of demand, whether it's money, fame or power. In the end, she somehow fall in love with a man, and because of him, she began to do bad things. At first she was thrilled with her new found passion, but all good things must come to an end. First, she saw that the man started to lose interest with her. Then, she realized that all the things she did was terrifying, so much so that she thought that she might go crazy. Finally, it's that even though she regret doing things she did, she never regret to fall in love.

In the end, when her father knew of this, not only he comforted her, he showed that she can change for the better, that she can cleanse herself of her wrongdoings by helping others. At first, she had to have her father helped her in everything. Now, she was able to do things herself that would make her father proud. But then, her big brother arrived and everything that she did was lost.

Hearing this, Issei just accepted it with ease that Yuuma was quite surprised that she told someone about her past and her worries. She blushed hard at that and pardoned herself to the restroom. While she was there, Issei thought about what he just heard.

|What do you think, Ddraig?|

 **|[I don't know, Aibou. The story seems genuine but I know that she haven't told us the whole truth. Or maybe that the story is another lie for you to be defenseless when it happen. Still, I suggest you keep your guard up at all time, Aibou.]|**

|I will, buddy. Don't you worry.|

Even with the reassurance, Issei thought that she was tormented by what is happening to her.

After the meal, they went around the mall window-shopping and get two ice cream before heading out as the sun about to set. She then brought to a park near the residential area where they lived before stopping at the fountain at the middle of the park.

"You know, that is the first time that I have fun with anyone," said Yuuma feeling pleased.

"Glad that you're able to enjoy the date today, Yuuma-chan."

"Also, thank you for listening to my ramblings just now, Issei-kun. I really do," she said while hugging Issei.

While she was hugging, he felt that she set up a weak barrier, one that made sure no one will come near here. After hugging him, she walked towards the fountain.

"You know, there is something that I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?" she said with a sorrowful tone.

While he's sure that she would do something, he still said, "Of course, Yuuma-chan. What is it?"

"Can you please _die for me_?"

* * *

"Can you please _die for me_?"

With that said I reveal my true self at Issei, who just looked at me, surprised with what he saw. It ached my heart with what I have to do to him. But it is his orders, and I have to do it. I then began forming a spear made from fallen angel energy.

"Can I ask you something? Is the date part of your plan or is it me screwing up the date?" he asked without fear, only acceptance in his eyes. It hurts me that I have to kill him as he is one of the most empathetic person that I've met, the first one after Lord Azazel and he is the only one that was able to make me genuinely happy with the date.

"The date was perfect, dear Issei, but I have my orders. I have to kill you now before you awaken your Sacred Gear. You are a great guy, Hyoudou Issei. I'm sorry," and I throw my light spear at him before turning away, tears already forming in my eyes, "This is goodbye."

 **[Panzerschild]**

Just as I thought that the spear impaled him, I heard a voice and something fast hitting a solid wall, which made me turned back and saw Issei, holding his right hand at me with a glowing green magic triangle. I never saw that kind of magic before. What is that?

"I'm sorry to say this, but I've already awakened my Sacred Gear, Yuuma-chan. Or is that really your name? Anyway, can we just talk about this? I really don't want to hurt you," he said it calmly as I was still shocked that not only he is unharmed, he also said that he already activated the Sacred Gear in him.

"No, it is my order and I have to do it. I'm sorry, Issei, but I can't back down."

"*sigh* I guess it can't be helped. **Ddraig! Barrier!** "

 **[Gefängnis der Magie!]**

"I'm sorry, but Amano Yuuma, in the name of Time-Space Administration Bureau, you are under arrest for trying to kill a mage under the Bureau. The barrier won't let you out until I let you or you kill me. Surrender or I will have to use force," Issei said with an authoritative tone.

Time-Space Administration Bureau? And he's a magician? But he never gave any energy signature that magician usually emitted. This is bad, I need to get out of here before he captures me.

"I can't fail this. He is the only one that I care about. I will do it for Lord Azazel!" I shouted and began throwing light spears at him.

The number of spears are staggering, but somehow, he was able to dodge every single one of them with ease, causing me to panic and flew upwards while throwing more spears. I thought I have a fighting chance when I flew, but it was dashed as he also flew and as he came near me, he gave me a sharp punch towards my solar plexus, causing me to feel faint. As I lose my consciousness, all I see is his face filled with sympathy.

* * *

 **[Way to go, Aibou. Looks like you're able to beat her.]** Ddraig said after Issei deactivate the barrier.

"It's not surprising that I don't need to use any of my magic as she is still weak, comparing to what I have to practice with."

 **[So, what would you want to do with her?]**

"I guess I have to call in some back-up," he sigh before making a link with his mother.

|Nanoha-kaasan?|

|Yes, Ise? Did you enjoy your date?| she said while grinning, he bet.

|Well, the date went smoothly but then she said that she have to kill me. I was able to beat her without using any magic now and have apprehended her. So I want someone to take her away now.|

|Okay, I will bring along Hayate for this. Where are you at the moment?|

|I'm near the at the park near our residential district.|

|Got it. We will be there soon. And Ise, I'm proud of you.| Nanoha disconnected from their link and he waited for them to arrive within a few minutes.

As Nanoha and Hayate landed, they looked at the unconscious Yuuma.

"Is that her?" asked Hayate.

"Yes, ma'am. What will you do with her now?"

"Hmm, well she tried to kill you, and judging with how you look right now, I will put her into the brig in Wolfram for now. I will interrogate her when she fully conscious," Hayate spoke with authoritative tone.

Seeing that, Issei was pondering whether to ask her or not, but it seemed that she was able to know what he was thinking.

"Very well, when I interrogate her, you will be there to help with it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am, and thank you," Issei said before Hayate teleported to Wolfram with the prisoner.

"So, how do you want to go back home, Ise?" asked Nanoha but before he can answer, a warning from Raising Heart sounded.

 **[Master, I'm detecting two energy signatures coming to this area!]**

"Huh? On which direction, Raising Heart?"

 **[They're coming from the Kouh Academy direction and will be arriving in 10 seconds.]**

With that announcement, they looked at the direction and saw two figures coming towards them behind the trees. When they approached towards them with surprised face, Issei couldn't believe on what he's seeing.

"Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai, what are you doing here?"

* * *

When Rias said that the flyer is still inactive for five minutes, she started to get worried that Takamachi-san could be killed. She started that she wanted to check on him quickly before the time runs out, but I told her that it was dangerous going alone. In the end, I went with her to the park, where the flyer's signature is found. When we get there, I was surprised that there were two figures standing, one is Takamachi-san and the other is a woman who I think is Takamachi-san's acquaintance. I felt relief that he is still alive. Then, this happened.

"Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai, what are you doing here?" asked Takamachi-san while going into what I think is a fighting stance, with the woman doing so too. I was about to ready my lightning when Rias spoke.

"Takamachi-san, you're alright! Umm, I can explain..." Rias fidgeting on how to explain to Takamachi-san.

"Both of you are devils, right? And you guys came here because I'm not using the flyer, am I correct?" said Takamachi-san which surprised at his question.

How does he know that we're devils? I mean, both of us aren't revealing our wings at him. And then, the woman talked calmly at us.

"I know it is sudden, but actually, both of us knew that you've send someone watching over him for quite a while now. And judging that you're here because of his safety, we can assume that you have no malice intention towards my son here."

'Wait, did she say that Takamachi-san is her son?' I thought to myself before Rias questioned them.

"Since you know that we're devils, what is your affiliation?"

"Well, we're mages and we would like to talk with your leaders about our circumstances," replied the woman.

"Hmm... very well. Takamachi-san, I will send someone to you to bring you to the Occult Research Club tomorrow, so I hope there we can discuss what you want to talk about."

"That's considerate of you, Gremory-san. I will be at school tomorrow then," said Takamachi-san before bowing. He and his mother then left the park with us still in shock with what transpired.

"Did they say they're magician, Akeno?" Rias asked.

"I thought my ears betray me, Rias, but I definitely heard them say that. It seems, our new school members are quite interesting," I said with a thin smile before both of us returning to the school.

* * *

 **A.N - And done... How'd you like that? There's a reason that I'm not using Boosted Gear or any kind of magic against Raynare that will be explained next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Both sides' Explanation

**A.N. - Another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. I do not own both MSLN and HS DxD**

* * *

In the end, that day ended with just an introduction towards the devils who were living there. The next day, as Issei and Vivio arrived at the school gate, many girls pondered at this when they saw Issei was without his girlfriend, and then rumours going around that his girlfriend dumped him, causing the usual acts of flirting with Issei resumed again.

By lunch time, many girls tried to ask Issei out, causing him to run away to the student council room, which he saw Souna was tidying up the files with the vice-president, whom he know as Shinra Tsubaki.

"Oh, do you girls need any help?"

"Ah, Issei-san. Please do. There's a lot of stuff that I need to sort through."

After they sort the files, Souna and Issei began their third chess match. While they're playing, Souna drop a bomb at Issei.

"So, I've heard that the president of the Occult Research Club wants to talk to you, Issei-san."

"Huh, news travels fast around here... did she told you about it?" Issei asked calmly.

"Well, I've heard it from the vice-president, indirectly anyway. So can I ask you a question? What did you do to her that she wants to talk with you?"

"Oh, that... That must be because she saw me broke up with my girlfriend, which the rumours are actually correct," said Issei with a shrug that caused both Souna and Tsubaki to flinch.

"Wait, you've broken up with your girlfriend? That's the truth?" asked Tsubaki.

"Well, yeah. It seems that she had to go away to stay with her father. She was heartbroken around then, but I comforted her and said that she will meet someone who is better than me there. And, checkmate," said Issei with finality when he put his queen at Souna's king with no room to move.

"Really, you made me lose focus there, but I did try to make you lose yours first, so that's fair, I guess."

"Well, if it's just that, then thanks for the game, Souna-san. Hope to have another match later next week."

With that he left the room and within minutes later a knock was heard and Rias entered after her confirmation.

"Yes, Rias, what can I help you with?"

"Sona, after this, can you meet me in the Occult Research Club?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, it seems that I will meet a magician and I need your help with explaining things to him."

"Wait, you met a magician that isn't affiliate with any organization?" Sona asked in surprise.

"Yes, and it seems that his family are also magicians. I would like you to help me with this."

"Sure, I will help you out then," Sona said with a smile before remembering something.

'Wait, isn't Issei-san supposed to meet with Rias later?'

* * *

At class, while he was busy with his notes, he heard squeals coming from the class door and when he looked up, he saw a handsome blonde boy there, whom he knew as Kiba Yuuto, another second year student from another class. When he came towards his seats, he heard many disturbing things mentioned by the girls, like shipping or something like that.

"Are you Takamachi Issei?" Kiba asked.

"Well, yes I am. So what can I help you with?"

"Buchou sent me to take you there."

"Buchou?"

"Gremory-senpai," said Kiba with Issei nodded in understanding.

"Ah, Gremory-senpai did mention it. Well then, lead the way, Kiba-san."

When they left the classroom, he heard many squeals of Yuuto x Issei pairing that it makes him shivers in disgust.

"*sigh* Really, those girls... How do you stand with all those nonsense?" said Issei out of the blue while they're walking through the hallway.

"I don't, actually. I learned that it's best just to ignore it."

* * *

At the front of the ORC room. Kiba knocked at the door and announced that he bought Issei there.

"Please come in," said Rias inside with Kiba opened the door and show him inside.

Inside he saw runes, glyphs and spells in different languages all over the room except at the middle of the room where he saw a magic circle of non-Mid Childan origin which he thought was used by the devils. Around the magic circle was a desk and few sofas.

On one of the sofa he saw a petite white-haired girl, which he knew the one who followed him everyday, and according to his sister, her name is Toujou Koneko. He was surprised that he saw surprised Souna-san and Shinra-san at the opposite sofa where Koneko's sitting, and Rias is sitting in a sofa in front of him with Akeno handing out teacups at those who were present there.

"Ah, Takamachi-san, please sit. We've been expecting you," said Rias with a smile.

As he sat at the sofa opposite of her, Akeno then graciously put a teacup near him.

"Thank you, Himejima-san. And I didn't expect Souna-san and Shinra-san to be present here."

"I never thought that you're a magician either, Issei-san," said Souna a bit confused.

At that statement, he looked at Rias for confirmation and she nodded before saying, "Yes, both of us are actually high-class devils."

'So both of them are devils. Does that mean everyone in the student council and this club are also devils?' he thought to himself.

"Anyway, I would like to introduce myself again. My name is Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan, one of the 72 Pillars," said Rias in a noble fashion.

"I believed you met Kiba Yuuto, my Knight, and this is Toujou Koneko, whom I guess you've known her for following you before, is my Rook."

"And I'm Himejima Akeno, Rias Queen," said Akeno after standing beside Rias.

As he looked at the situation dumbfounded, he then turned his attention towards Souna and Shinra for some answers.

"Well, since the cat's out of the bag, I will tell you who I really am. As you know, my name in the school is Shitori Souna, but my real name is Sona Sitri of the Sitri clan, also one of the 72 Pillars. And besides me is my Queen, Shinra Tsubaki," Sona said with Shinra bowed in acknowledgement.

"I know that you have a lot of questions, but can I know who or what you are again, Takamachi-san?" Sona asked in a serious tone.

'Okay, what's going on? Knight? Rook? Queen? And how did I not notice the name Gremory? I remembered that Ddraig told me that the name is one of the 72 Pillars of the devils. Better keep this as usual then," thought Issei as he immediately calmed down.

"Okay, as you know, my name is Takamachi Issei and I'm actually a mage. You might be wondering why that I didn't contact any of you when magicians usually seeks devils, am I correct?" he asked and the devils nodded in agreement.

"Well, my family actually lived in an isolated place where no supernatural beings were present, and it can only be entered by humans only. The only reason that we've learned that you guys are real is because of Ddraig," he explained which caused both Rias' and Sona's brow to raised.

"Ddraig, you mean your Sacred Gear? You've awakened it?" asked Sona.

"Yes, if you want, I'll show you." |Ddraig, **Gauntlet Form! Without barrier Jacket!** |

 **|[Handshuhform]|**

At his arm, emerged a crimson gauntlet with an emerald jewel affixed at the center of the gauntlet and two golden spikes. The arm was also coated with plates to the shoulder, making it looked like he was wearing part of an armor. The gauntlet also spouted what looks to be a retractable mechanism below the jewel. This stunned both the devil heiresses.

"Boosted Gear? But the form is quite different than what I learned," said Sona exasperated.

'Shoot, I forgot that both of them might know about Boosted Gear's original form. Well, what's done is done.'

"So, is it some kine of Balance Break?"

 **[No, it is not, Heiress of Sitri. It is just that he has certain qualities that made it happen and even I didn't know about it.]**

"You must be Ddraig, I presume?" Sitri asked after calming down.

 **[Yes. When I awakened by my partner here, I was shocked to see that he and his family didn't know about you guys, and they agreed to come here after debating if it's beneficial for everyone or not. I would like to say is I hope you devils can aid my partner here as he has many questions. So, Aibou, carry on.]**

"So, anyway, I would like to ask you something that piqued my interest just now. You said that Kiba-san is a Knight, Toujou-san, Rook and both Himejima-san and Shinra-san Queen. What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, yes. What I meant is that they're are in my peerage. We devils used Evil Pieces to used to turn humans or any other beings into reincarnated devils. It can also be used to revived those who are dead or on brink of death. In return, they will serve the King as servants to protect and aid them when needed," explained Sona towards Issei while showing an Evil Piece.

'What's with that incredible device? If only Presea-baasan knew about this, Alicia-obasan might be alive today, and Fate-kaasan won't be hurt. This Evil Piece can be considered Lost Logia with it's ability to resurrect dead people, even if they have to be a devil. Forging a connection with them might be benificial for TSAB after all,' thought Issei when he heard the explanation.

"Speaking of peerage, there is something that I want to ask you too, if you don't mind. Would you like to join my peerage?" asked Rias before Sona could asked him herself.

"It is a nice offer, but I have to decline. After all, I only wanted to talk with you all to know more about supernatural beings anyway. But, can I join the club?" asked Issei after seeing Rias looked down.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"If I join, I might be able to help you guys with whatever problem that might occur which require my help. This also applies to the student council too."

"Well, that's fine then. Even if you aren't one of my peerage, I would like to welcome you to the Occult Research Club. Glad to have you on-board," said Rias after thinking it through.

As they almost finish up the meeting, he got a call from Fate.

|Ise?|

|Yes, Fate-kaassan?|

|It looks like the girl's awake now. Are you on the way home?|

|Yes, I just finished with my meeting with the devil group so I will be coming home soon.| "Excuse me, but I just remembered something important to do, so I hope you don't mind I leave early today, Buchou?"

"Sure, you may leave early today, Issei-san. Take care."

"See you later, Buchou, Sona-san."

After he left, both the girls looked daggers at each other.

"So, how did you meet with him first, Sona?" said Rias smiling evilly.

"And how did you come out to ask him to join the peerage, Rias? You don't know him that much, you know," Sona said with venom in the words.

Both of the then began to laugh which cause their peerage to tremble for a bit.

* * *

'Yuuma's? PoV'

As I open my eyes, the first thing I saw is the ceiling. It looked strangely futuristic and kinda cramped. Then I remembered that I lost the battle with Issei. I opened my eyes wide and looked at my surroundings to see that I'm inside a room of some sort. It reminds me of a jail cell in those sci-fi movies.

'Wh-what's going to happen to me?' I thought to myself as I tried using my fallen angel's power, but somehow, whenever I tried summoning the power, it immediately disappear causing me to panic. Then I heard a female voice inside my head.

|Ah, it seems you've awaken, angel-san.|

"W-w-who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded, knowing it's futile, but somehow she was beside the door of the cell before she removed the door.

|I see that you're still have your wits around. That's good.|

The said person is actually a huge wolf and behind her is a person, wearing what seems to be an armor.

|Lieutenant-Colonel Yagami and 2nd Lieutenant Takamachi wants to talk with you. We will bring you to a room now. We will bring you some food in there,| said the wolf before turning which made me follow them.

Along the way, I noticed that there are a lot of people wearing the same uniform that makes me wonder if I'm in a military installation or something. As we arrived at the said room, I wondered if they're trying to interrogate me here.

After giving me a meal, I heard a voice coming from the door.

"This is Lieutenant-Colonel Yagami and 2nd Lieutenant Takamachi, we would like to talk with you."

I tensed up when I heard them, coming in and was shocked to see Issei behind a woman with a short brown hair. As they come closer, I noticed that Issei was wearing a uniform too. After watching me for a minute, both of them looked at each other and the woman, I presume to be Yagami, gestured Issei to sit across me.

"Yuuma-san, I'm glad that you're fine, though technically, I'm the one who wronged you," said Issei with guilt within it.

"Well, if you're the one who wronged me, then why did you bring me here?"

After I rant at him, he looked at me in a serious manner, which cause me to remember where I really am.

"Currently, you're at TSAB warship named Wolfram and the commandeer of the vessel is the her," he said while showing her.

"Actually, I'm here to help you. We're here are actually on a mission to talk with the all the magical and supernatural communities on Earth and wanted to created a diplomatic relationship between us," he said again in a serious manner.

When I look at his face, I know that I can trust him and the wo-lady behind him. In the end, I sigh and ask him, "Okay, I admit that you want to help, but can you tell me who and what are you?"

I mean he, without his Sacred Gear, was able to defeat me in seconds while I have to use everything I've got just trying to escape that predicament. Who is he and how did he get so strong?

After looking at each other, the lady nodded with Issei nodded in return before looking at me again.

"Alright, that seems fair enough. But please, can you tell me your real name?" asked Issei.

"It's Raynare. I don't have any surname," I said truthfully, and then, he began to talk.

What he told me is beyond insane. I mean, a world with advanced magical technology? Worlds being governed by a military group? Ancient artifacts able to destroy worlds? And both he and the lady was said living artifacts? If Azazel haven't told me about how vast the Dimensional Gap and how little we know about it, I might just laugh it all of, but here, the proof is right in front of me. He would love to take apart everything that is on this ship, I tell you.

"So, do you have any questions?" asked Issei after finishing up his story.

"Well, there are plenty of them. One, how strong are you? Two, what will you do to me after this? And finally, can I become like you guys?" I asked just to make sure.

"Well, in retrospect, he is one of the strongest combatant that is on this ship, among 6 that is, not including me. If you're willing to cooperate, I can assure you that you will be treated fairly and just. Finally, looking at your magic potential, I can see that you can be a good A Class mage if you have the aptitude," said the lady answering all my questions in one swift stroke.

Convinced, I told them everything I know. Whose in charge of the area, what's the real goal, why it change and everything.

"So, this Balam guy appeared and began to take charge of the area that you're holding, am I correct?" the lady asked for confirmation after digesting the information.

"That is correct, and he's the one that ordered me to kill Issei here. I don't want to go against him as he is one of Kokabiel's subordinate and one of the Fallen that had fought in the war," I said grimly before looking at Issei.

"As a matter of fact, I was supposed to meet you and talk about having you join Grigori to help you understand your Sacred Gear actually when you appeared again. But it seems that it is wasted as you've already affiliated yourself with something even bigger than what we can offer to you," I said with a pained expression.

"Well, it's nothing to be worry about. Anyway, that means that perhaps this Balam is the one severing the connection between you and Azazel then. Well, for now, you need to go into hiding and I think staying here at Wolfram is the right choice," he said after thinking a bit but I object his offer. I don't want to be cooped up somewhere in the Dimensional Gap!

"How about this. You stay with me then," the lady offered.

"And you are? I know your rank and all, but I want to know if I can trust you as I have with Issei."

"My name is Yagami Hayate and I'm from Earth as well. At my house, there's nothing to worry about as me and the others can protect you if anything happens. I hope you take this offer, Raynare-chan," said Hayate with a beaming smile.

"Ugh, I'm not that young, you hear me! I'm actually a lot older than you," I shouted at her as she giggled at my outburst.

"Ugh, fine. I will cooperate with you guys. Just don't expect much from me right now."

With that I cooperate with them and I was sent back to the cell before being taken to the house.

* * *

 **A.N. - Wow, a bit long than usual, but I did it. Anyway, in this fanfic, I made that Raynare after being turned Fallen and was abandoned, she was tutored by Azazel and become sort of his little helper as she know a bit of some knowledge that Azazel usually spouts every now and then. So yes, in the long run, there will be more characters that will be OOC, not just Raynare.**

 **And not just that, I wonder how did Ajuka made those Evil pieces? And who would help him and having someone to test it upon? I would like to some speculations at the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ex-Nun's Salvation

**A.N. - Sorry for the delay. I was out with a high fever and was just well yesterday. Enjoy.**

 **Yuri352 - Wait till you see next chapter**

 **ultima-owner & flo463 - I've read the original content, so I know how he made it. But don't forget, this fanfic includes Nanohaverse, which means anything could happen**

 **P.S. I don't own both MSLN and HS DxD**

* * *

As Issei began to teleport back to his home, Raynare stopped him and asked, "Umm, I forgot to ask, but how did you evade my spears without using much magic?"

"Oh, that. To me, the speed and trajectory of the spears were slow and predictable. It's not that you're weak, but I was trained by the best of the best with some help from her friends, that's all," Issei said with a far-away look that made her wince.

"Forget that I asked then. Anyway, I have a small request for you. You know that my main job is to monitor those with Sacred Gears, right?" Raynare asked as he nodded.

"Well, I was told that there will be another person that will be entering Kuoh by tomorrow and she's not that knowledgeable about the world due to her secluded upbringing. She has a healing-type Sacred Gear and I was tasked by Lord Azazel to help her. Now that I'm on house arrest, I can't help aid her and I fear of what Balam would do to her. Can you please help her?" Raynare pleaded.

"I will try, Raynare-san. I'll see what I can do, I promise."

"Thank you Issei. You've helped with just that," Raynare said before going back to her cell.

when he arrived at his house, he saw both Nanoha and Vivio talking with someone from off-world. As he looked at them, he saw they're talking with someone he knew.

"You know, Einhart, I've got a new friend and she's like you in character. She talks so little and her response is curt too," Vivio chatted with Einhart, a girl a year older than him and a member of the Nakajima Gym. She's also a descendant of Belkan royalty and one of Vivio's best friend and rival.

Nanoha, on the other hand, was talking with Yuuno Scyra, the chief librarian of The Infinity Library, which Vivio is also a member. It seemed that they were talking about their daily lives.

'Really, seeing those two like that makes me want to tell them to just date already,' thought Issei as he watched them both fidgeting, as if got something embarrassing to say. Fate told him that they met each other in the Jewel Seed Incident before meeting with Fate. She also said that she knew that both of them have feelings for each other, but they focused more on their job and Nanoha with taking care of Vivio and Issei that she just sighed in frustration.

As he can't endure seeing them like that, he want near Vivio.

"Hey there, Einhart-san. How are you doing these days?" he teased Einhart while patting Vivio's shoulder, surprising them both.

"Mou, onii-chan. You surprised me there," Vivio pouted a bit.

〈Ah, good evening, Ise-kun. I'm fine, thank you. How's the school there?〉 Einhart asked while blushed a bit.

He then joined both of them for an hour before ending their call, and at dinner he told both his mothers what Raynare had told him. Seeing that something will happen, they all agree to stay sharp on the surroundings.

* * *

As Issei and Vivio arrived at the school gate, they saw both Rias and Sona standing near the entrance looking for someone, which cause a commotion among the students. When they saw him, they began to walked towards him, causing a bigger commotion.

"Ah, Takamachi-san, just the one I'm looking for. There is something I wanted to talk with you," said Sona in a strict manner while holding his hand.

"Takamachi-san, there is some club matters that I want to discuss with you," Rias said while hugging his other arm.

"What? The President and one of The Great Ladies are talking to him?" "Dammit, even I have no chance of talking to either of them." "Kyaa! Is this the beginning of a love-triangle between them?"

Issei sighed as he heard the commotion and quickly led the two of them away from entrance leaving Vivio alone surviving the curious students. He scolded both of them when they're away from the crowd before remembering an important matter.

"Ah, almost forgot. Rias, do you remember the fallen that tried to kill me last time?" Issei asked with Rias nodded while Sona was shocked with the statement.

"Well, as of today, she will be under my family's protection."

"Wait a minute, she's under your protection? Even after what she almost did to you?" asked Rias shocked with what he said while Issei just shrugged.

"The situation is a bit complicated, but there's nothing to worry about. She's quite docile after all. Anyway, what did you two wanted to talk about?" Issei asked with both of them trying to ask him to join their peerage and about his magic origin which he skillfully deflected.

As the morning bell chimed, the three of them dismissed and went their separate ways. Issei knew that today's going to be hectic as he entered his classroom, the whole class started asking questions about his relationship with the two. By lunch break, as he tried to run away from his class, he was called upon by another 2nd year student from another class. The student looked angry at him before he remembered who he was.

"Yes, Saji-san? What can I help you with?" Issei asked at Saji Genshirou, a member of the student council and most probably a devil under Sona's peerage.

With arms crossed, Saji asked, "What is your relationship with Sona-kaichou?" which Issei just sighed.

"You didn't hear it from Sona-san? I am just her friend and chess rival as we play every week," Issei said normally without knowing he angered Saji more with his casual calling of Sona. Just before Saji could talk back, an unexpected person appeared.

"Saji, Takamachi-san, Sona-kaichou is waiting for you two at the Occult Research Club right now," Tsubaki said calmly as she walked towards them. They both nodded and followed her to the club and upon entering, Issei saw Sona with the rest of the student council and Rias' peerage with a young boy, probably a 3rd-year middle-schooler.

You asked for my presence, Sona-kaichou?" Saji asked.

"Yes, Saji. I wanted to introduce my peerage to Issei-san today," Sona said as Saji was shocked.

"Wait, does he know of our identities?"

"*chuckle* He may not look like it, but he's a magician and he already activated his Sacred Gear, so he knows what we are," Sona said as Saji went and stood behind her.

"Anyway, Issei-san, you already know my Queen, Shinra Tsubaki. This is my Bishops, Hanakai Momo and Kusaka Reya. My Rook, Yura Tsubasa. Knight, Meguri Tomoe. And finally, my Pawns, Nimura Roroko and Saji Genshirou, who is a 4-piece Pawn," Sona introduced her peerage to Issei.

'Hmm, only Shinra-san and Saji-san whom I felt Sacred Gears with,' Issei thought as he checked each of Sona's peerage after the introduction. Next, Rias introduced the boy to him.

"This boy is currently my only Pawn, and his name is Mamoru Kosuke. He's a two-piece Pawn. I also have two Bishops, but they are not available at the moment," Rias said with the boy bowed nervously.

"Nice to meet you all. My name's Takamachi Issei, and like what Sona-kaichou said, I'm a mage that just arrived at this city almost two months ago and I hope to have a good relationship with you all," Issei reintroduced himself at them before both Rias and Sona began their attempts to have him join their peerage, which caused Issei loosed a small chuckle.

* * *

After school, as Vivio reprimanding Issei for leaving her behind at the school entrance this morning, they were at the supermarket to buy some ingredients for dinner. After leaving the supermarket, they saw a blonde girl in a nun outfit tripped and fell in an exaggerated manner. She also began mumbling in Italian, causing both them to look at each other before went to help.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?" Issei asked in English which the girl looked at him as he helped her get up on her feet.

"Oh, umm, yes, thank you.I'm just a bit careless," she said before bowing at both of them.

"Are you lost, miss? It seems that you're looking for something," Vivio asked which the girl blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, yes. Actually, I was waiting for a friend at the bus station, but she didn't show up at all, so I have to find my way to the church I was assigned to by myself," she said sheepishly.

"If you don't mind, we could help you find the church," Issei suggested to her.

"Oh, could you? Thank you very much. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Asia Argento. Nice to meet you two," Asia said with the two of the introduced themselves to her.

As they went looking for the church, it was then they saw Asia healed a wounded boy after he fell, which they remember something important.

|Onii-chan, didn't Raynare told you about the girl with the healing-type Sacred Gear?|

|Now that you said it, you're right. Perhaps, she's the girl we need to help.|

After finished linking with each other, they went near Asia as she finished healing the boy and he left.

"Asia-san, did you just used healing magic?" Vivio asked faking surprise.

"Oh, um, sort of. I have a Sacred Gear called Twilight healing in me, which I can use to heal any wound at anyone."

"Also, is your friend goes by the name Raynare?" Issei asked which surprised Asia, confirming his suspicion.

"Don't worry, we're actually friends of hers. She was a bit busy with something that she might forgotten to meet you. Do you want to meet her first?" Vivio asked while calming Asia.

"Um, I would love to, but I need to introduce myself to the father in charge of the church today," Asia said after thinking for a minute.

After that, they resume walking to the church. As they arrive at the church, both Issei and Vivio sensed energy similar to Raynare's, causing them to be on high alert before Asia asked them if they wanted to drink some tea before leaving, which they hesitated for a bit before nodding in agreement and went inside.

At first, it looked like any normal church, but as the went deeper, they saw signs of abandonment at several places. In front of the altar, they saw a man in priest garb before introduced himself as Freed Selzen. The moment Issei looked at his eyes, he silently gasped at the hidden madness within. He knew it will be dangerous staying here any longer so he and Vivio politely declined Asia's prior invitation with the excuse that they need to prepare for dinner.

As they walked away from the church, both of them immediately scanned the area for any trace of devil energy signatures to confirm their safety. When they arrived home, they went to the Yagami house next door to talk with Raynare. She was surprised when she heard the name.

"Freed Selzen? He's a stray exorcist that likes to kill, friend or foe alike. How did he ended up there? The Father that she supposed to meet was Dohnaseek."

"I don't know, but I felt four fallen angel signatures at the back. If I have to fight at that time, I don't think I can guard Asia while I'm at it. For now, I would like to stay low, but I don't think it's possible," Issei said as he shrugged.

"Onii-chan, I think I will tell Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama about this. Perhaps they have some idea on what to do. What are you going to do after this?"

"I'm thinking of patrolling the town. With the madman loose, I think the devils will end up fighting him. I know that every one of them are stronger than a normal human, but I doubt they have the experience to fight against someone like Freed. Raynare, I know you want to help, but I want you to be on standby with Vivi-chan, in case I need help," Issei said with Raynare and Vivio nodded in agreement.

* * *

While eating dinner, both of them informed Nanoha nad Fate about what happened earlier and while they showed concern, they approved of Issei's plan. After dinner, he went around town, most notably around the residential area, as he thought that with devils here, there might be some people who were their clients. As he walked around, he saw two figures walking towards a section of a road, prompting him to go near them. To his surprise, it was Akeno and Saji.

"Akeno-senpai, Saji-san, what are you two doing here?" asked Issei.

"Ara ara, Issei-kun. Good evening. One of Koneko's client didn't respond when she tried to teleport to him when the link suddenly shut off, so I'm on my way to the client's home to check on him. On the way, I met Saji-san here also going at the same direction to his client, who apparently is the sister of Koneko's client. We thought it is better to go together than going there separately," Akeno explained after seeing Saji's vexed expression.

"And why are you here, Takamachi-san?" asked Saji.

"Well, I was pretty bored at home, so I was getting some fresh air at town while walking around. Hmm, if you two don't mind, can I come along?"

"Why, of course you can, Issei-kun. I do mind having you around," Akeno said before Saji able to protest. Along the way, Akeno tried to flirt with Issei who was able to block her advances.

When they arrived at a mansion, Issei's instinct started tingling, causing him to be on guard for anything. He felt death withing the atmosphere, which the other two didn't notice yet. Looking at the opened front door, all three of them proceed inside with caution. At first they saw nothing's amiss, but as they entered a room, they saw two figures, badly mutilated with long gashes at their bodies. They were also nailed to the wall upside down in what seemed to be a mockery of a crucifixion. While the devils examined them, Issei felt killing intent from behind.

"Get down!" he shouted as he tackled both Akeno and Saji as a blade cleaved through where their heads used to be.

"Now why did you save those shitty devils like that, huh? Though that means that I can have more time playing with them," a deranged voice came from the opposite hallway. It was someone who Issei knew.

"Freed Selzen. Why did you kill those two people?" Issei asked after confirming the two devils' safety.

"Why hello there, you shitty brat. I thought I recognized you from somewhere. Why, did you ask? Because they consort with shitty devils, of course," Freed said with glee with his tongue hanging out his mouth. "Killing devils and those who consort them makes me happy," he cackled before preparing his sword and gun. "Like I would do with you," he said while shooting at Issei.

Predicted this outcome, Issei dodged the bullet and went near towards Freed and evaded his sword swipe at him. Even though the exorcist is fast, it's still slow compared to what Issei had endured. As he evaded each of his attacks, Freed's movement became wilder with each swing.

"Why, can't, I, hit, you? Stay still you shitty brat!" Freed shouted in outburst, causing him to leave an opening which Issei used to punch him at his face, blowing the exorcist away to the end of the room, which shocked both Akeno and Saji.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Freed shouted as he stood up.

Before they could reengaged, an unsuspected person appeared.

"F-father Freed, did you really k-killed those people?" asked none other than Asia, pale-faced with what she saw.

"Asia? What are you doing here?" Issei asked perplexed.

"Of course I did. That's what I do. And now, it seems like you're ready for the ritual," Freed said foreboding something. "He did say that it is within his calculations, so for today, I'll let you live a bit longer, shitty devils. Don't die before I can kill you, you hear?" Freed said before grabbing Asia and ran out of the house.

"Hey, wait! Dammit, they got away!" Issei grumbled before looking back at the stunned devils saying, "I'm sorry, Akeno-senpai, Saji-san, but I have to leave you two right now. There's something that I need to deal with," before leaving them as they tried to respond.

Hearing what Freed said just now caused Issei to think that Balam will do something to Asia tonight. He immediately called Vivio and told her everything and asked her and Raynare to meet him at the church's boundary after informing Nanoha about this. As he arrived at the boundary, he saw Raynare flying while carrying Vivio towards him.

"So, what's the situation, Onii-chan?" Vivio asked as she was put down by Raynare.

"From what I heard from Freed, it seems that they will perform a ritual here. Any ideas of what it is, Raynare?"

"A ritual that wanted the person to be in despair... *gasp* Oh no, he's trying to forcefully remove her Sacred Gear. It will outright kill her," Raynare said in desperation as a large amount of energy emitted from the church.

"Damn, the ritual's starting. We must hurry. **Ddraig! Barrier Jacket!** "

 **[Wyvern Mode]**

Green light appeared over Issei and when it faded, Issei was in a different outfit. He's wearing a black shirt and black pants with dark crimson boots with gold highlights. On top of his shirt he wore a crimson knee-length coat with gold highlights and on his left hand he sported a black glove while his right hand was a crimson open fingered glove with an emerald orb at the center. He also sported a crimson visor with emerald shade that looks like a dragon's head.

At his side, Vivio also changed to her adult form which completely surprised Raynare with the two's sudden transformation.

"What did the two of you just did?"

"Oh, I forgot that this is your first time seeing the Barrier Jacket. It is an extremely versatile defensive spell that protects the mages from extreme harm. It is pretty neat when you need it the most," explained Issei before urging the two to the church's door, when they saw someone they didn't want to see.

"Yo, shitty brat. Looks like you're on time. And you bring that brat Raynare too. There's a hidden staircase under the altar. They're doing the ritual down there," Freed said which caused the three of them blinked in surprised.

"And why are you telling us all this?" Issei asked as he put his guard up.

"I just want to tell you, that's all. I mean, you're all here all serious looking that I don't think I can kill any of you without me being dead, so I will step away," he said while sidestepping towards the trees. "Besides, my job description only told me to aid Balam in performing the ritual, that I did, and not stopping anyone from interrupting the ritual, which you guys are."

"You're letting us go in there?" Raynare cried in disbelief.

"Yes, and since I did my part, I'm outta here. Next time you won't be lucky, you shitty brat. Ciao," Frees said as he left the area.

'Someone wants the Sacred Gear removed? Dammit, so many variables,' thought Issei as he urged the others to the door.

On entering, they saw a group of stray priests looking at the altar as if praying for the ritual's success. When they noticed their presence, all of them began to attack, which was quite easy for Issei and Vivio, who was a trained combat mage, and Raynare, who was a fallen angel, to push through. When they went down the stairs and arrived opened the door at the end, they saw Asia chained to a crucifix unconscious near an altar, a man performing a ritual at the altar with three people looked at the ritual, who then looked at the intruders.

"Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt, please help me stop the ritual. This isn't what Lord Azazel would want," Raynare pleaded at the three.

"You left us on our own against him and now you want us to help you? You traitor," said the older lady with the younger one beginning forming light spears.

"Even I have no strength to oppose him, Raynare. Forgive me, but I have to stop you," said the man while unfurling his wings.

Seeing the visibly shaken Raynare, Issei put his hand on her shoulder, making her relaxed a bit.

"Stay focus Raynare. There's still hope. You take care of the man. Vivio, I want you to take care of the sisters. With your abilities, I know that you can do it," Issei said with Vivio nodded.

"What about you?" Raynare asked, which Issei grinned.

"Me? I'll beat that guy and stop the ritual," he said which Balam laughed.

"Beat me? Do you think you can beat me, young man? How foolish. Let me show what I'm made of," he said as he stopped the ritual halfway through. Seeing that, Issei knew that it will be a race against time before Asia's life will vanish.

As Issei and Balam intercepted each other, the others also began their attack. As Balam thrust his light spear at Issei, he evaded and punched him which the fallen fall back before resumed his assault. On his right side, he saw Vivio dodged countless light spears as she closing in on the girls as they threw light spears at her. On the other side, Raynare was busy exchanging blows with Dohnaseek. The match looked evenly matched when the first to end is from Vivio's side.

As the room was quite narrow, there's no room for the fallen angel girls to escape in the air as Vivio punched both of them at their stomach, causing them to faint. The next to go down was Dohnaseek, as Raynare's light sword caused his to be blown away and she hit his head, knocking him unconscious. Looking at their performance, Issei had a smile at his face as he faced Balam.

"Looks like you're the only one left, Balam. It's sad to say, but I will have to end it right now," Issei said which Balam turned furious.

"You think you can defeat me, one of Barakiel's trusted man?" he shouted as a dense magical energy ball was hovering at Issei's left hand.

"I do. **Drake Buster!** " Issei shouted as he punched Balam while he evaded his thrust, blowing the fallen away to the opposite wall, dropping the unconscious fallen.

After the battle, Issei went and lowered Asia from the crucifix and put her at the altar next to her Sacred Gear fragment. He knew that forcefully extracting Sacred Gears are harmful to the soul, and since there's no way to fuse them back, he had no choice but to call Hayate and Shari who was standing by at Wolfram.

"Hayate-san, Shari-san, this is Issei. We got an emergency. A girl had her Sacred Gear forcefully removed partway and need immediate attention."

〈What? Explain the situation, Issei. Shari, please prepare the operation room,〉 Hayate ordered as Issei explained the situation to her.

〈Understood. Issei, bring the girl to Wolfram. You and Ddraig will aid Shari with the operation. This will make her the second sacred device user, so I want you to be there and give her support,〉 ordered Hayate with Issei nodded as he began carrying Asia with her Sacred Gear fragment.

〈Vivio, you and Raynare will be on standby. I will send Nanoha and Fate to the area and apprehend those involved. Make sure you bind them,〉 Hayate ordered Vivio and Raynare before signing off.

"You heard the lady. I'll go to Wolfram first. Take care of the area guys," Issei said as he teleported with Asia.

* * *

'Sona's PoV'

After hearing Akeno's and Saji's report, both me and Rias were shocked that a stray exorcist almost killed one of our peerage. As we began putting countermeasures, suddenly, a large concentration of holy energy was emitting on the outskirts of the city. Sensing trouble, both mine and Rias' peerage began to move towards the point of origin and arrived at the abandoned church thought to be the fallen angels' supposed base.

"What do you think of the situation, Rias? Do you think it's a trap?" I asked as the holy energy stopped emitting before we even arrived yet.

"Even if it is, they sure underestimate our strength," she said slightly furious at the enemies blatant display just now which I sighed.

"It can't be helped. Tsubaki, blast open the door. As soon as it opened, get ready to charge," I ordered as I ran into the church through the broken door.

When we entered, the first thing we saw was a mess. Broken chairs everywhere with cracks appearing at the walls. Then we saw a dozen stray priests, huddled together at a space being bound with what seems to be chains made from magic. We then saw three fallen angels also being bound by said chains at another side of the church with one hanged by a chain at the crucifix, unconscious. Sitting at the altar, we saw a miffed fallen angel who watched us enter.

"Took you guys long enough. The shows already over a long time ago," she said nonchalantly, which both Akeno and Saji took offence.

"I take it you're the one giving off the holy energy just now?" I asked before both of them can retort.

"No, it was actually that guy," she thumbed at the hanging fallen, "who gave off the energy. He was trying to remove a Sacred Gear from an innocent girl," she said in anger.

Before I nor Rias was able to ask her, a voice sounded beside a pillar.

"I would like you to stop giving hostile intent at her. She's under mine and Onii-chan's protection, after all," she said before revealing herself.

She's wearing something like a combat uniform and by the way she's standing, I know that she could do harm to us. While she looked older, her hair and eyes gave it away.

"You're Takamachi Vivio, aren't you?" I asked which surprised everyone except Koneko, giving that her nekoshou powers already saw through it.

"That's right, Shitori-senpai. Or should I call you Sitri-senpai?"

"I don't mind either. I guess that you and your brother did all this damage?" I asked while cursing myself mentally for forgetting that Issei mentioned his family are magicians.

"Yes, currently he is helping Asia-san recovering right now. Me and Raynare are waiting for Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama to come and take these people away," Vivio said which caused a bit of confusion on everyone.

'Did she said two mothers? It says that her adopted mother is still single, which I guess the other mother is her godmother,' I thought nodding in understanding.

As if on cue, two people entered the church. The first one to enter was a woman with dark-orange hair while the other was a blonde. They, like Vivio, also wore some kind of uniform. Even when they enter, I can't feel any magic energy that I know of from magicians or witches from them.

"Sorry we're late, Vivio-chan. Everything alright?" the blonde woman said.

"No worries, Fate-mama. They are still unconscious and we had some company to chat with," Vivio replied while pointing at our group.

"Oh you must be the devils Ise-kun mentioned," said the dark-orange-haired lady. "How do you do? My name's Takamachi Nanoha, their mother, and this is-"

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown. I'm their godmother. It's nice to meet you all," said the blonde one which cause my mind to race.

'Testarossa? Where did I heard that name again? I remembered my mother said something about it...'

"It's nice to meet you both, Takamachi-san, Harlaown-san. My name is Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan. Issei-san had been helpful to us," Rias introduced herself causing me to break from my thoughts.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Sona Sitri of the Sitri Clan. We were grateful for Issei-san's help today," I introduced myself.

"Now that's that, we'll take the detained humans and angels into our custody. Will taht be alright with you two?" Nanoha asked as we also received report to capture the fallen angels from Rias' brother, but since they're the one did all the work, we gave our consent.

Just before we can act, a light spear flew from a window and pierced the chest of the hanged fallen angel before he turned to dust. We immediately went on guard as Kiba and Tsubaki went outside. Nanoha, Fate and Vivio just stood there, almost like they're concentrating.

"Looks like the culprit was able to escape. Anyway, we will take the remaining people with us," Fate-san said after breaking away from her concentration.

"Umm..."

"What is it Raynare?" Nanoha asked Raynare who was fidgeting.

"It will be okay, Raynare. We understand their circumstances. If they cooperate, they will have the same treatment as you," Nanoha-san said reassuringly.

"Thank you," Raynare said, tears in her eyes.

"Well, I guess that settles the situation. Let's return to the clubroom, everyone," Rias said before turning to leave.

I also turned to leave but after I looked at Fate-san a bit more.

* * *

'Asia's PoV'

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the ceiling. It had a different feeling than the one from the church that I lived once. Then I remembered what happened before I passed out.

'I should've died back then,' I thought when I heard a murmur beside me.

When I turned, I saw Raynare, sleeping peacefully while having her head on top of the bed I'm in. As I stroked her head, she slowly woke up. When she saw that I'm awake, she suddenly hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad. I'm so glad you're okay. You slept the whole day, and I'm so worried," she said while crying.

"Umm... Raynare-san? Am I dead?" I asked before my question was answered by someone I recognized.

"No, Asia-san. You're very much alive," said Issei as he entered the room. Behind him were two women, a blonde woman in a doctor's coat and a brunette wearing a military uniform.

"Hello, Asia-san. My name's Shamal and this is Shari. Can we ask you some questions?" asked the blonde woman, which I agreed while confused.

At first I don't know how to reply, but as the questions are more of my general health in overall, I relaxed a little. As they finished their question, I asked the very question in my head.

"Umm, how come I'm alive? I remembered that Balam said that the ritual would leave me dead, yet I'm somehow not. So how?"

"Well, when we arrived, the ritual was already half-way complete. We don't know if there any way to fuse the Sacred Gear fragment back, so we had to use a well-known method," Issei said calmly.

"Asia-san, can you feel your Sacred Gear?" Shari asked before I tried focusing.

At first I was confused as I felt it in my body, and yet it is not. When I looked at the place where I felt it the most, I gasped at what I see at the table. It was a necklace with a silver cross on it.

"The item you see is actually a part of your Sacred Gear after we installed it with a device we created. The device use your magic power to regulate your life and the Sacred Gear. We call it sacred device. There are a few individuals who used them and Ise here is one of them," Shari explained as I took the necklace and held it in my hand. The necklace feels warm and I felt a pulse as if it was alive. Even then, I felt relief and reassured.

"As long as the device is with you anytime, you will be able to live a normal life," said Issei happily before he turned serious. "What do you want to do now, Asia-san? From what I've heard from Raynare, even when you were called 'Saint', you were excommunicated from the church for just healing a devil. If you still believe in your teachings, that's fine by me. Of course, we can aid you but I have to tell you who we are first."

After thinking about it for a few seconds, I looked at Issei determined.

"Even when I was excommunicated, I still believe in God. I will help and heal anyone that needs it."

When he heard this, his expression softened. Then he told me everything. About his organization. Their objective. Their goals. In the end, I agreed to help them.

"Glad to hear you agree, Asia-san. When she heard about your predicament, Fate-kaasan said she wanted to adopt you. We here will help train you using your sacred device properly. You can count on it," Issei said cheerfully with Raynare said that he want to learn too earning her a chuckle from everyone here.

'O God, if you still here me. Thank you for sending me to these wonderful people. Amen,' I silently prayed at Him as I get ready for my new life with them.

* * *

 **A.N- Hope you guys have fun.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Calm before Firestorm

**A.N. - This will be a short chapter before we enter the Phoenix Arc. I finished this chapter yesterday, but then my laptop wanted to have a go with me and hanged for that day. So enjoy the chapter.**

 **Yuri352 - Asia as a combat healer? That will be broken, but I don't want a healer that can fight on par with any average mage or supernatural being, so I will have her follow Shamal's footsteps as a support.**

 **Ararararararagi Rage & Dreams0fCalamity - Thanks for the feedback. Even though English is the second language in my country, I have a good understanding and grasp of the language.**

 **P.S. I do not own both MSLN and HS DxD**

* * *

A few days after the incident, after filing the proper documents, the mages were able to enroll Asia into Kuoh Academy. As Asia still don't know the area well, Issei and Vivio showed her the road to the school. As they approach to the intersection, students began to appear and they were curious with the blonde girl beside Issei, making rumors as they walked along them.

As he entered his class, many girls started asking him about the blonde girl. He kept mum about it until the teacher came in and introduced Asia to the class.

"Umm, I'm Asia Argento-Harlaown. I've just arrived here to Japan, and I don't know much Japanese, so please treat me well," Asia said in English meekly while bowing.

As the class getting heated up, the 'perverted duo' began nagging Issei about his relationship with her when they heard a shout.

"What? You're living with Issei-san?" shouted one of the girls when they heard a dull thud coming from the back. When they turned, they saw Motohama and Matsuda sprawled under Issei's desk as they tried to punch Issei but he retaliated.

They returned asking Asia about herself before being scolded by the teacher. As he taking attendance, the class' front door was opened by someone, interrupting him.

"I'm sorry for being late, sensei. I am still tired with all the travelling," said a female voice at the hallway.

"It's fine. We just started home room. Even though you're away from school, I know you will get good grades. You may enter, Yukina-san," the teacher said as the girl enter and went to the front.

"Good morning, everyone. Some of you may remember me, but as there seems to be new classmates, my name is Yukina Akane. Nice to meet you all," she said before bowing.

At first, Issei thought that she's just a normal classmate, but turned into shock when he saw her in detail. She had long brown hair that was tied at the end with a lock of hair braided. Her eyes were dark yellow with slightly slanted eyebrows. She had a small mouth with a sharp nose and her face is oval-shaped. The most interesting part is that despite being a bit tall, she had a nice figure with a modest breast.

A very definition of a beauty. If the beauty wasn't the very spitting image of Issei's late mother. Even her name was exactly the same as her late mother's maiden name. Issei didn't know what to think that his brain just froze. He even didn't here the lecture until lunch time. As Yukina stood up and went to the cafeteria, Issei tried to ask her about this when he was called by Sona.

"Takamachi-san, I have something to ask you about," said Sona while looking at the distressed boy.

"Yes, what do you want to ask, Shitori-kaichou?"

"I've heard that Asia's guardian also lives with you, and her name is Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. I would like to ask that, does Harlaown-san got any relatives?" Sona asked while looking at Issei attentively.

'Huh? Why does she want to know about this?' Issei thought, causing his guard up a bit.

"Well, I only know Fate-kaasan after being adopted by Nanoha-kaasan. She was adopted by a family friend after her family got into an accident. That's what I know," Issei said half-truthfully.

"...I see. Thank you, Takamachi-san. I was just curious, that's all. See you later," Sona said before leaving Issei.

Issei then bring along Asia to the field where Vivio was waiting to have lunch together. As they preparing to open their bentos, they were greeted by two people.

"Umm, Takamachi-san. Can we eat our lunch together?" Murayama asked at Issei.

"Sure, I don't mind. I mean, the more the merrier, right?" Issei said with a grin, which made Murayama blushed without Issei noticing it.

As they eat their lunch, Murayama tried to talk with Issei with Katase's help, but to no avail. Katase knew that Murayama got a crush on Issei since kindergarten, and the flame rekindled after meeting him when he transfered to Kuoh Academy at the start of the school term.

* * *

After school, Issei brought both Vivio and Asia to the Occult Research Club and when he knocked the door, he heard a confirmation and opened the door.

"Excuse me, buchou, but can Vivi-chan and Asia-san enter the club as a member?" Issei asked as he and the other two enter the room.

"Oh, you mean Vivio-san and the former nun, correct? I don't see why not, as we can protect Argento-san if she's a member of this club. Very well," Rias said after thinking for a bit.

It was then that they noticed another person there besides Akeno, who was busy making tea. Both Issei and Vivio was shocked to see Akane sitting at the sofa, Vivio even more so as this is the first time she saw her.

"Ah, almost forgot. I know you've met her at class, Issei-san, but I will introduce her again. This is one of my Bishop, Yukina Akane. She just returned after dealing with something in Underworld," Rias said showing Akane, thinking that both of them were surprised of a new face here.

"Oh, no, It's alright. Anyway, I would like to ask Yukina-san here," Issei said with a serious expression, which Akane just nodded while tilting her head.

"I want to know, how come you look the same as my late mother? I mean, you're the spitting image of her and even your name is similar," Issei asked with a hint of disbelief.

Before Rias could interrupt, Akane held up her hand to Rias before turning to confront Issei.

"I will tell you everything, Issei. As you already suspected, I'm quite similar in appearance with your late mother. There's a reason to that," Akane said before showing her fox ears and three fox tails. "You see, I'm an abnormal kitsune, as somehow I am the spirit sister of the late Yukina Akane. When I was born, I had a different shade of fur and hair than Haha-ue, and by the time I was five, I began to learn senjutsu, and learned that my healing techniques are abnormal.

Because of this, Haha-ue tried her best to protect me from other youkais that wanted to use me, but I know that it will strain her position, so when I was ten, I decided to leave Haha-ue and my sister, hoping that the other youkais won't bother Haha-ue too much. In the end, I was constantly wandering for two months before being saved by Rias-sama and become her Bishop. I hope that my answer and explanation is considered satisfactory, Issei," Akane said before bowing, which made Issei felt guilty.

"Well, I'm sorry for asking a sensitive question, Yukina-san. Anyway, I hope we can get along well."

"It's fine, Issei. I perfectly understand the reason for the question. Actually, when your mother died that day, fragments of Hyoudou Akane's memory entered my mind, so I know that you loved them so," Akane said with a sad expression.

"Thank you, Yukina-san. If that's all, we will return home, Buchou. Good day," Issei said as he and the other two bowed towards Rias and left the room.

As the three left, Rias looked at Aka, expression grim.

"What's the 'situation' on your end, Akane?"

"It seems it is impossible, Buchou. His weakness was discovered by them," Akane said grimly, which Rias sighed.

"It seems that it is the only option left," she said while walking to the window, watching Issei, Vivio and Asia went home.

* * *

At dinner, Issei told Nanoha and Fate about Sona's question and Akane's appearance. Fate was surprised by the student president sudden interest in her. But their shock was more apparent when he recounted Akane's similar form with his late mother.

"Hmm... If there's time, would you invite Yukina-san? I would like to meet her personally," Nanoha said with Issei replied that he will try.

After dinner, both Issei and Vivio changed to their training uniform and waited for Asia and Raynare at the training room. Today was another day where both Issei and Vivio helped the two new mages to train. Minutes later, both Asia and Raynare arrived. Asia had her sacred device, Twilight Healing around her necklace while on Raynare's hand was a generic device. But what most intriguing was what Raynare was wearing.

"Umm, Raynare-san. What are you wearing?" Issei asked, stone-faced with Raynare blushing furiously. It was something like the suit worn by the heroes of tokusatsu shows. Not only that, it was red in colour.

"I-i-it's not I want to wear this, you know? After seeing a video of the church battle, Hayate-san started squealing as she saw it. She began murmuring about 'Fallen Angel Rangers' or something like that and said that I'm the Red Fallen, with Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek being Pink, Yellow and Blue all of a sudden. Whenever she got the chance, like, just now, she will had me wear this stupid costume. It's embarrassing, I tell you!" Raynare screamed as both Issei and Vivio knew what she meant as they also once fallen victim to her. As the tension faded, Issei began training them.

"Okay, Asia-san, Raynare-san. Are you ready?" Issei asked as both of them nodded. "Alright, let's begin with the basic. Set up your devices."

As they began to concentrate, Asia began to emit blue-green light and when it faded, she was wearing something akin to a nun's habit with a simple shoulder pad on her shoulders. At each of her hands, a silver ring with a blue-green gem. When she opened her eyes, Issei nodded in satisfaction.

On the other side of Asia, at first Raynare had difficulty set up the device before a simple training long staff appeared at her hand.

"It seemed that Asia is a natural in this. Maybe it had to do with her time using her Sacred Gear before," Issei said while nodding. "And good work, Raynare. You are able to materialized the device after a few days, which is a feat in itself. You should be proud."

After confirming their conditions, they began training to use basic magic formulas and Asia's Twilight Healing until almost late. They call it a day and began cleaning themselves up. As Issei went up the stairs to his room he was stopped by Raynare.

"Issei-san, I need to speak with you."

"What is it, Raynare?"

"I've gotten permission by both Hayate and Nanoha that I will be meeting Lord Azazel about this incident within this week. I was told that I will go by tomorrow, so I want you to take care of Asia for me. If I hear that you made her cry, I won't forgive you," Raynare warned him.

"I won't, Raynare-san. And good luck with the meeting. How long will it take?"

"I still don't know. Maybe a week or two depends on how it goes. Anyway, good night, Issei-san," Raynare said before leaving for the Yagami household.

As Issei returned to his bedroom, he immediately lay down at his bed and tried to sleep when he sensed a magic energy emitting in his room and when sat up straight, he saw a magic circle forming at his floor.

He sensed that he recognized the design before gasped as a figure emerged from the magic circle. It was none other than Rias, but what surprised Issei that she's wearing a sexy black lace lingerie only. He already got used to seeing woman wearing them, courtesy of Nanoha and Fate whenever they came back home late and still groggy on morning, but seeing a girl his age wearing only that almost made his brain to freeze.

When Rias saw Issei, the very words that came out of her mouth made Issei completely frozen.

"Issei, could you take my virginity away?"

"Wh-wha-, wai-, h-huh?" Issei tongue-tied at the question before his brain rebooted.

"What do you mean, Buchou? What are you saying?"

"Please, you're the only one that I can ask. I know that I can ask Kiba, but he was honour-bound to me, so if I ask him, I will feel guilty for using him. I have to-"

"Calm down, Rias-san. What do you mean, 'you have to?'" Issei asked calmly before another magic circle appeared.

"Tch, I'm too late," Rias said as she hide behind Issei.

A silver-haired woman in maid clothes appeared from the new magic circle, and when she saw Rias, she began scolding her.

"So, you will go this far to escape the engagement?"

Rias looked at the maid defiantly before saying, "It's the only way for Onii-sama and Otou-sama to listen to me."

"Do you think they will listen to your plea when they hear that you've given your purity to a lowly boy?" the maid said which bristled Rias.

"He's not just a boy. He's the Sekiryuutei and a powerful magician too. He is the most obvious choice to have my purity taken from me."

When she heard that, she focused her eyes at Issei. "I see, he's the current holder of The Boosted Gear, someone worthy of note. Still," she said as she looked at Rias, "you're the heiress of the House of Gremory. You should not bear yourself lightly. We will leave at once."

Rias glared at her lightly before sigh in defeat. She then getting of the bed and stood beside the maid before saying, "I'm sorry for troubling you, Issei-san. Please forget what just transpired here. We will talk later."

After saying that, both Rias and the maid disappeared. Minutes later, Vivio barged into his room, looking worried.

"Onii-chan, what just happened in here?" she said as Issei just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

* * *

 **A.N. - Well, what do you know, Raynare has fallen victim to Hayate's toku otaku instinct. Even I think that the batch of fallen angels with Raynare do make a good Super Sentai team. Raynare being the leader, Dohnaseek the calm knowledgeable one of the group, Mittelt being the silent type and Kalawarner as the lady of the group.**

 **Almost forgot. There's a reason that I put two OC into Rias' peerage. Without Issei and Asia in the peerage, Rias's peerage will be the weakest as she only have 5 members in her peerage. By having these two, the chance for Rias to win against other peerage and any other opponents will be balanced, in my opinion. Well, write your reviews and tell me what do you think about it.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Pheonix and Training

**A.N. - Alright, I got something that I need to tell you guys.**

 **First, after a long deliberate thinking and brainstorming, I'm sadly to say to those who wanted this to be a harem, but I will have it as a non-harem fan fic. That's because there are lots of HS DxD fan fics that are harems, and I'm not going to do it. But I do think that I will do some little tease here and there for the girls now and then. I maybe or maybe not dropped some hints about who's the girl, but if you did figure it out, pm me and I might say why I had her as the main pairing.**

 **Second, I will put up a poll for another alteration that I might do in this fan fic. It was either to have Vali as canon as possible or a female Vali. I would love to know what you guys want me to put up with, and I will tell you guys after a week of voting.**

 **Third, in my fan fic, Nanoha and Fate are more like best buddies who share a room to raise two cute kids together. I know there are some who wants them to be together as lovers, but I digress. I feel bad for Yuuno, but he does need more spotlight in the Nanohaverse.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy.**

 **P.S. I do not own both MSLN and HS DxD**

* * *

The next day, after what happened last night, all Issei could think was why Rias did that. It even caused him to go into autopilot in school. At lunch, when his consciousness came back, he was in front of the student council room. he knocked at the door, and when he heard a response, he opened the door.

"Oh, Issei-san, what seems to bring you here? You know that chess rematch isn't today," asked Sona after seeing Issei at the door while she's looking at some files.

"No, it's nothing. I just got a bunch of stuff needed to be sorted and somehow, I'm in front of the student council," Issei said, shrugging.

"I see. What bothers you?"

"Well, does Rias-san got any family problem?"

"Why do you think that? Sona asked perplexed.

"She came to my house wanted me to do something before a maid came and brought her home."

"Oh, alright. This is between you and me," Sona said as she came nearer to Issei. "She's currently engaged, forcefully at that, and she didn't want to be wedded with someone she didn't like. I hope that answers your question, Issei-san."

"Definitely. Thanks, Sona-san," Issei said as he left the room.

* * *

After class, Issei went to the Occult Research Club to have a talk with Rias, pertaining the reason she came to his bedroom, and when he entered, he saw everyone there looking restless. Sensing trouble, Issei started to talk.

"Umm... is something going on right now?"

"Ara, Issei-kun. Actually, this isn't the right time to come," Akeno said while trying to calm herself down.

Before he could say another word, a magic circle appeared at the floor with the symbol of the Pheonix.

"He's here," Rias said gloomily, but somehow, in Issei's eyes, there's something strange with the way she said it.

At the magic circle, a blonde man in his 20's appeared following the maid Issei saw yesterday, who apparently was Grayfia, a maid under the Gremory Family. It seemed that the man, who was called Riser Phenex, was here pertaining Rias unwillingness to wed him. Seeing him making improper advances on Rias did made Issei boiled, but he always felt that something was off.

Because of Rias unwilling to comply to her family's reason, Riser said they will have a Rating Games in 10 days, as she still haven't got any experiences in it. Seeing how the situation looked somehow scripted, Issei knew why he felt off.

As Riser about to return to the Underworld, Issei stopped him.

"Excuse me, Phenex-sama. Could you allow some of your time to hear my question?" Issei asked as Riser looked at him, shocked with his question.

"And you are?" Riser glared at Issei.

"My name is Takamachi Issei, current host of Sekiryuutei and a mage. I'm actually a member of this club and I would like to hear your opinion about something," Issei bowed as both Riser and Rias didn't know what to do with this development.

"I also wanted Rias opinion on this matter, but I don't want to talk about it here. Can I bring them somewhere else, Grayfia-san?"

"You may if there aren't any humans saw Riser-sama here. You may go," Grayfia said before vanishing, her job done.

Issei then brought the two devils towards the infirmary. As he opened the door, the nurse, who was apparently Shamal, saw them before standing up and left the room.

|There's no trace of listening devices or magic around here, Issei. I even put some soundproof barrier.|

|Thanks for the information, Shamal-sensei.|

As the two devils went inside the infirmary eyeing Issei warily, Issei dropped at the chair Shamal sat before turning his eyes towards them.

"There's nothing here that can here what we will be talking about, so can you just drop the act, you two?" Issei said casually, which surprised both Rias and Riser.

"How do you know I was acting?" Riser asked.

"Well, let's just say I have some training in that department," Issei said remembering the days training as an Enforcer under Fate and Teana.

After he said that, the usually arrogant facade Riser had dropped, replaced with a normal face befitting his age.

"I'm guessing you want to know why we did all that?" Rias asked after confirming Issei's body language.

"I think I have the gist of things, but why all the things yesterday?" Issei asked before Riser replied.

"It's not that simple actually. You see, I'm the third son, so I have almost free rein on what I do for my life, as my eldest brother, Ruval would take over father's rule as the Clan Leader. When I was young, I traveled a lot, between the Underworld and on Earth, and that's when I saw young Yubelluna and her mother, almost to the brink of dying. As I went near them to help, she, of all people, looked at me defiantly, saying that she didn't want any help from anybody, less they do it making her into their slaves.

I was quite moved by her statement, that I ordered my servants to bring her and her mother to the mansion that I had near there. I told her that I won't do anything to her unless she wanted to, causing her to drop her tough facade and began to cry. I also said that if she's willing to become a reincarnated devil, she could use her own money and put her mother into a hospital for caring her. Long story short, she becomes my Queen.

At that moment, I know that I wanted to help others, but if they saw me do this, they would shun me. So I put on an act as a womanizer from that on. All of my peerages had been suffering from one thing or another and I gave them the same offer I gave to Yubelluna." Riser told his story.

"That's how I got Akane, as she was wounded and tired when Riser saw her, and seeing that his peerage was complete, he went and asked me to make her my Bishop to save her, which somehow my father and Lord Phenex saw our little charade. It was then they decided to have us engaged. Riser knew what's going to happen so he put some effort to make sure that it won't be one-sided and was able to give me some breathing space to get out of the mess. That, and Riser's secret," Rias explained with Riser continued the story.

"I don't know how or when, but Yubelluna and I, we loved each other," Riser said looking lost. "I know that the devil society, pretty much the traditionalist, hates the idea of a High-class devil falling in love with a reincarnated one, but I loved her to the point I wanted to make her my only wife. Both of us been trying our best to promote her into a High-class devil, but as you might guess, the traditionalist are on the way.

I was able to get her to become a Middle-class devil about last month, but that made it worse. On top with Rias' defiance against tradition, their agitated voices were getting too much for our parents. I tried to annul the engagement, but somehow, a traditionalist found out where Yubelluna's mother at and threatened to kill her if I didn't comply and marry Rias. So both of us made this little act to reduce the voices of discontent and have Rias some time to prepare her peerage for the upcoming game. The only one who knows of this plan is me, Rias, my Queen, Rias' Queen and her Bishop," Riser finished explaining.

After thinking for a few minutes, Issei looked up at both of them.

"Do you think I can help training Rias' peerage without them being angry at it?"

"I think they will be unsatisfied, but they won't voice them out. Why?" Riser asked as Rias looked at Issei with hope.

"It won't be easy Rias, but with my training course, I think you might have a chance against Riser. But I want to watch the match on that day as the payment. Do we have a deal?" Issei asked with Rias nodded.

"Then we have a deal. I look forward to train you and your peerage, Rias Gremory," Issei said before ushering the two out of the infirmary to leave the school.

At home, Issei then told his family of his plan for the next 10 days with both Nanoha and Fate approved of his plan. Issei also asked if Asia could join him, as he could also train her using her magic there. As Nanoha and Fate had something important to deal with at Mid Childa, Vivio was left house-sitting for the next 10 days, souring her mood.

* * *

The next day, Rias and her peerage along with Issei and Asia arrived at a large wooden mansion on top of a mountain owned by the Gremory House. Issei was quite amused at the sight of the mansion, and Asia's looks made him chuckled a bit.

"Nice place," Issei said after placing his bag on the ground with Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Yes, this place is suitable for what we're trying to accomplish here. It even got a large open-aired bath for use to relax when we're not in training," Rias said while smiling.

After putting their things at their respective rooms, they then returned to the mansion's courtyard.

"Since, you volunteered yourself to train us, Issei, what do you have in mind?" asked Rias as Issei talked with Asia about her Twilight Healing.

"First, I would like to build up Kiba's muscle strength as I can see that he only focuses on his speed. I would also likes to teach him some sword techniques that he could also use," Issei said looking at Kiba.

"Second, Koneko seems to have the opposite problem than Kiba, as she relied on her strength to shrugged of all attacks on her, so I want to use her small frame and nimbleness to train her evasion. I will also will give her some fighting techniques to give an edge in battle," he said as he ascertain the petite Rook's frame.

"Next, Kosuke. Can you tell me what is your Sacred Gear?" Issei asked the middle-schooler.

"Umm... my Sacred Gear is called Valiant Guard. It's a defensive-type Sacred Gear. It will give a partial boost on everyone's basic defense if I have it over everyone, while it will double that amount when given to one person," Kosuke explained.

"Hmm... I will have you train your endurance and self-defense techniques that I have to you," Issei nodded before looking at Akeno.

"Now, I've heard that you like to use thunder techniques, so I can help you fine-tune it as well. That goes for Rias-san too with her natural devil abilities, especially her Power of Destruction," Issei said as he turned to Rias.

"Finally at... Yukina-san," Issei said after a moment of hesitation. "I know that you can use fire-techniques as you're a kitsune and your abnormal healing senjustsu-techniques, but can you use illusion-type as well?" asked Issei.

"I may have some of the techniques, but why do you ask?"

"It may be your best trump card yet. I've seen someone using illusion magic and it works wonders against unsuspecting opponents, so I want you to train those along with the other techniques," Issei explained which she nodded.

"By the way, Asia will be here to help with building your muscle strength, alongside healing you guys when you're injured. While you guys started over your training, I have something to prepare. No peeking at the other side of the forest, you hear?" Issei said as he went to the other side of the forest.

Training then began in earnest. Kiba and Kosuke trained by sprinting around the forest while being weighted down with weights around their body, with Asia healed both of them whenever they went down. Koneko also did the same, at the same time did some evasive maneuvers as if someone was attacking her. Akane began her training by focusing using illusion techniques, by making shadows and images around her. Both Akeno and Rias both focused on using as much of their abilities within a short amount of time. They also made it more challenging by making the target smaller, working on their accuracy.

As they trained for a few hours, they were called by Issei to come to where he was. When they arrived, what they saw was a huge number of magic circles around the area.

"Umm, Issei-san, what is that supposed to be?" Rias asked dumbfounded at what she saw.

"I'm actually mimicking Fate-kaasan's training regime that works on your evasive maneuvers. I had to improvise a bit, but the whole training exercise is the same. I won't be controlling the arrays at when or which will shoot, and it will be totally random," Issei explained as he went into the center. "The main objective of this training is for you guys to have a good evasive instinct, prolonging your survivability in the Rating Games. Let me show you with a simple demonstration in its lowest difficulty," he said as the magic circles began to glow and shoot at him from every viable angle.

The way he dodge the shots normally was quite amusing, when they remembered that it was only the lowest setting. When he showed them the highest, they were shocked at how fast and accurate the shot was, at the same time amazed with how easy he did that. Recalling that they had to do this made everyone shuddered.

"So, there you have it. Don't worry, the only thing that you will get from being shot is a bit of little shock. Now, I want everyone to participate in this exercise everyday, after lunch as by then you have the energy to do so. After a few hours, we will resume your overall training," Issei said, mocking a drill sergeant, and failed.

When they returned to the courtyard, Issei then sparred with Koneko, giving her some tips on using her overwhelming strength as they did. She was quite astonished with the techniques Issei taught to her, as the technique itself gave her some even more power on her blows.

Afterwards, Kiba also sparred with Issei, who wielded a bokken like a long sword. He immediately took noticed with Issei's sword technique and wondered who instructed him in swordsmanship.

* * *

After the grueling training, everyone had a large meal made by both Asia and Issei. They all enjoyed themselves, in high spirits after a successful day of training before retired to the baths to relax.

Issei sighed as he leaned against the wall of the pool. It's been some time as he did some intense training like this. He remembered how Nanoha and Fate alongside Vita drilled him in their exercise regime that made what he gave everyone looked like it's for kids. As he amused himself with that thought, he glanced at Kiba who got in, taking a seat nearby and sighed in relief. Issei couldn't help but grin slightly.

"I'm guessing you're a bit sore?"

"While Asia's healing does wonders with wounds and bruises, but it still doesn't do much with mental exhaustion. I'm curious though. I remember that Twilight Healing can only heal upon contact, but she did it away from where I was," Kiba said.

"She started learning my kind of magic, and it helped her train her stamina and mental strength too, so it's fine," Issei said as Kosuke joined them.

"Still, to think Issei-senpai was able to think of everyone's training exercise is awesome. I wish I can do better though," Kosuke said dejectedly.

"Hey, this is just the first day. There will be plenty more days for you to get better. By the way, how did you end up in Rias' peerage?" Issei asked.

"Well, a year ago, my mother was driving with me at the back when we got caught up in an accident. At that time, my Sacred Gear manifested for the first time and saved both me and my mother. But because it was a horrible accident, people started accusing us of using witchcraft, which saddened my mother.

Hearing about this, my grandmother, who somehow got a connection with a devil from the Gremory Household, contacted them and Rias-sama appeared in front of us. When she heard the story, she offered me a place in her peerage in exchange of bringing my mother to Kuoh, where she won't be discriminated like what is happening at my hometown. Because of this, I pledged my all to help realizing Rias-sama's dream. When that Phenex bastard appear, I vow that I won't let anything happen to Rias-sama like that ever again," Kosuke said with determination, causing Issei to chuckle.

"That's a good promise to yourself, Kosuke. When this training time is over, I will make you into a better man, so I hope you're ready."

"Hai! Thank you, Issei-senpai," Kosuke said.

* * *

Few days passed, and the results of the training began to show. Kiba's swing now have some weight to it, so does Koneko in her speed and evasive techniques. Akeno's thunder abilities getting stronger and more diverse than before with Rias' stamina when using her devil abilities getting longer. Akane seemed to produce excellent results with her illusion projection.

What seems to be the most shocking was that Kosuke's Sacred Gear had a surprise. It seems that when he gave an individual boost, the damage that was not able to be mitigated transferred to him, causing the one being hit still able to fight without any damage on him or her. With that new discovery, Issei gave him a new training regime.

Everyone's time at the evasive exercise also bore fruit, as they began to dodge some fast bullets at them. They were pleased with the progress that they made.

On the 6th day of the training camp, in the middle of the night, Issei, who was unable to sleep, went to the kitchen to have a drink when he saw lights on at the living room. As he slowly approached the room, he saw Rias, in a red negligee studying maps and papers diligently. Trying not to look at her body, he slowly walked forward, making her look up in surprised.

"Ah, Issei-san. I'm surprised to see you up."

"I was going to the kitchen to have a drink," Issei said as he sat down across the table from her and looked at what she's working on. "Studying hard, aren't you?"

She sighed as he leaned at her chair, taking her glasses off to rub her eyes as she said, "I'm trying to find something to help us in our fight against Riser. Although at this point it is only to keep my mind occupied, really."

Issei leaned forward and said, "I could help you with that. Is it something that he has that made you worried?"

She nodded before she sighed. "Don't get me wrong, his peerage won't be pushovers, but with the amount of training that you gave us, I'm pretty sure that my peerage can beat them," she said smiling before she sighed again. "As you have guessed, the main problem is with Riser. As he is from the Phenex Clan, they have the control over fire and wind. What's the most problematic is that like everyone in the clan, he is immortal."

Issei's brow furrowed before realization hits him. "He can regenerate from any kind of damage, can he?" Issei asked with Rias nodded.

"That means even when I turned his face into a steak with an attack, in a few secondes he will regenerate, looking perfectly fine. And the Rating Game won't end unless the King incapacitated or forfeits, even if his peerage was taken out."

Issei interlaced his fingers in thought before saying, "So, the only way to win is to take away his will to fight," with Rias nodded tiredly.

"Yes, or just take him out with an overwhelming, God-like power. The problem is though that before we could do that, we exhausted ourselves. Even though he wanted to help me, he can't show favourites, as the traditionalists will be looking at our match."

They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Issei asked, "I just wanted to ask, Rias-san. Is there any particular reason you opposed to this marriage?"

Rias looked at Issei before she spoke, "They see me as Rias Gremory." At Issei's confused looks she gave him a sad smile before saying, "They see me as Gremory first, Rias second. Even Riser saw me like that. Not only that, my name also carries a weight in the Underworld. Too much, some times." She smiled slightly before resumed, "That's why I like staying in the human world so much. There, everybody knows me simply as Rias, whose family name happens to be Gremory. There are no expectations. Don't get me wrong, I am proud of who and what I am, but... it does get in the way sometimes." She leaned back, arms crossed under her breast before saying, "I want to find someone who will love me as Rias first and Gremory a, hopefully, distant second. A small dream, but it's still my dream nonetheless." She smiled at Issei before she said, "Understand?"

Thinking about what Vivio had been through, and all the eyes on him as the son of 'The White Devil' when he was in Mid Childa, Issei nodded and smile gently before he said, "Yeah, I think I do. Being known and approached because of what you are instead of who... that can be a burden."

Rias was surprised at the fact that he understood and empathized with what she said. She expected sympathy, not true understanding from him. It was hard to understand when you hadn't been through it yourself. She then was surprised with what he said next, however.

"I see you as Rias, not Gremory. That's what I've known about you until now. That's who I help right now." Issei smiled at her gently before saying, "Rias is Rias to me, and always will be."

Rias felt her cheeks heat up as she stared at him. She knew he was being sincere. It made her heart speed up.

Issei sensed he said something way out of hand, immediately turned towards the papers on the table before asking, "Want some help with the planning?"

Rias then got herself under control before nodded with a smile.

"That would be great, thanks."

They proceeded to work until late at night.

* * *

At the 9th day, after lunch, Issei proposed a mock battle between Rias' group, sans Rias and Akeno, and himself. At first they were confused before he went into his room and went back in his Barrier Jacket, which he transformed in his room to misguide them thinking he brought it along.

"Ara ara, Issei-kun. I never thought you have such good uniform," Akeno teased as she knew that his family also donned a type of uniform on that day.

"It's a good uniform for battle, as it mitigate any damages that inflicted on me. Anyway, at Asia's command, the match starts, got it?" Issei said as everybody nodded in tension.

"Begin!" as Asia gave them the signal, both Kiba and Koneko rushed towards him with Kiba getting to him first.

As he slashed his sword at Issei's side to bring him towards Koneko's direction, Issei deftly parried the strike with his right hand before bringing his left hand to punch Kiba's stomach. Sensing danger, Kiba awkwardly dodged the blow, causing him to lose balance, but before Issei could follow-up with the attack, he was forced to back away as Koneko punched her way through, saving Kiba from being retired.

Akane began reciting ancient mantras as Kiba and Koneko began to multiply, courtesy of Akane's illusion technique. The illusions, alongside the real ones began attacking Issei, who dodged every attack with ease before he went for the real Koneko's side and kicked her, causing her to fly 20 meters before collided with a tree. At that, Koneko just brushed it off lightly with Kosuke being the one who was hurt. The whole exchange was watched by Rias, Akeno and Asia, who was surprised with what they saw.

"Incredible." "Oh my." "Amazing."

Seeing that Kosuke was out, Akane then began forming fox-fire and hurled it towards Issei who then blow one of the fireball with his punch before dodging the rest. Looking at his right hand, it seems that there was a burnt mark. Issei then began sprinting towards Akane as Kiba and Koneko tried to intercept him, but as he was faster, he was able to incapacitate Akane, which was actually her illusion. Sensing her whereabouts, he then jumped upwards before landing near a tree before giving a hand-chop at the invisible Akane, downing her for real.

Koneko, seeing this, glanced at Kiba, who nodded and let the petite girl hurl him towards Issei who was caught off guard. Seeing him too late, as Kiba slashed towards Issei, he then erected a magic barrier, stopping Kiba's swing. Afterwards, Issei swooped down towards Koneko before kneeing her stomach. Sensing defeat, Kiba surrendered.

After a few minutes of getting the others up, Issei then told them their weakness and mistakes in that match. He was quite surprised with the impromptu plan that Kiba and Koneko did at the last exchange.

'If they keep this up, perhaps they do have a chance with the Rating Game,' he thought as he looked at the determined face of his friends.

The next day they rest for the upcoming match before teleported back to Kuoh.

* * *

At the day of the match, as they waited for Grayfia to take Rias' peerage to the venue, Rias came near Issei and asked if they can win the match, with Issei said that they have to believe with each other to win this match. As Grayfia arrived, and opened a magic circle for the group, Issei said something that made them focused.

"Rias, everyone. I wish you guys a good fortune of war. Let the world see you shine in the battle."

With that, they're off towards the stage. Grayfia then proceed to ask Issei to follow her into another magic circle.

* * *

 **A.N - Are you disappointed that Nanoha and Fate wasn't the one training them? Well, if they did, that will tip the balance way towards Rias' peerage. In the end, Issei's training regime follows almost the same as Nanoha's training regime with the Riot Force 6 in StrikerS, taking what they can do and increase it at the same time reducing their weaknesses. I hope that what I wrote seems satisfactory to you guys.**

 **Mystic Blade, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Show of Will and Power

**A.N - Damn, forgot to post this yesterday. Oh well, better late than never. Anyway, the vote's been 50-50 and will wait for the next few days for the final result.**

 **While I do mean to do a non-harem fanfic, it doesn't mean that the other girls won't have a chance. Before the event that will decide who will be the winner, all the girls will be hard on trying to get his attention unless he shoots them down. But then, they will try still.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I do not own bothe MSLN and HS DxD.**

* * *

'Sona's PoV'

Today is the Rating Game between Rias and Riser Phenex. I came to watch the match as I was worried about her future, because Riser was undefeated in eight matches. As I watched the other devils looking forward to the marriage, I suddenly saw Issei-san, of all people, to appear with Grayfia-sama. He then walked to the Gremories and Sirzechs-sama, introducing himself to them, who then shocked to hear that the brother of Rias was actually the Lucifer, one of the Four Great Maou.

I then walked towards them and greeted Issei-san.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Issei-san," I said at him before he composed himself.

"Well, I had Rias-san to have a hand to that, seeing I want to see the labours of their training bore fruit, as they say," he said before looking at the screen.

As both of the peerages getting ready for the match, as the stage was set with the Kuoh Academy as the model, with Rias' HQ was the ORC building while Riser's was the new school building.

Sirzechs then came near Issei and asked, "I do appreciate that you aid Rias and her peerage in training them, Takamachi-san, but I don't think with the time spent training could do any good for her side," before Issei chuckled at that statement.

"Relax, Lucifer-sama. She still got plenty of hidden tricks that could be used against Riser-dono's peerage, and I think if it goes well, she will win this match," he said causing brows to raised from everyone near him before an announcement from Grayfia-sama, who officiate the match, that the match will begin.

* * *

As the match went on their way, I was surprised with everyone's improvement in combat. I've known Koneko was already strong being the Rook, but she did that and take on four Pawns and a fellow Rook with ease, dodging their attacks while attacking with brutal efficiency. Kiba being faster than normal also harried three other Pawns and one of the Knights on a goose chase, and retired one of the Pawns chasing him before bringing the others into the pool building. It then turned out to be a trap as Akeno vaporized the building, retiring them in the process.

"I know that Rias' group is strong, but to think that they can get a lot stronger than before. I'm actually impressed," Lord Gremory said with admiration.

"I agree," Sirzechs-sama nodded before glanced at Issei-san and said, "and I understand that you help them achieve what they did today?"

"All I did was push them to the right direction, Lucifer-sama. They have the determination and will to change for the better," Issei-san said which caused me to admire his insight.

'If he could train my peerage as well, they might get better than they are now, perhaps,' I thought as the battle began to escalate.

I then saw Koneko, after escaping to a thick bush, was blown away, causing Yubelluna to smirk in triumph, but frown when she heard that the one retired was actually a Rook of her own peerage.

I glanced at Issei who smiled at himself, knowing what transpired. When he noticed my glance, he explained to everyone present what happened.

"That was actually one of the many applications of illusion technique that Yukina-san could use. By altering the vision and masking their energy, she can make enemies fight against each other. I've seen someone using the exact same strategy, and I have to say, it works every time," he said as he looked on watching as Akeno began a fierce fight with Yubelluna.

As the fight rages on, I see Yubelluna, who was hurting even more than Akeno, took a bottle of Phoenix Tears and use it, which caused Issei-san wide-eyed in surprise.

"What did she just use?" he asked.

"She used a Phoenix Tears, Issei-san. They can heal any type of wounds, even the gravest of them. They were restricted in the Rating Games as to use only twice, as they are very powerful. It seems that now, Yubelluna is fresh for battle, while Akeno is a bit tired," Lady Gremory explained to the confused Issei.

As he nodded, somehow I heard murmurs of 'another Lost Logia' and 'need to update information' from him, causing me to frown at him before he shook his head.

Like Lady Gremory said, the battle now shifted in favour of Riser's Queen as she began sending waves of explosions at Akeno, who swiftly dodged them while sending bolts of thunder at her. In the end, Akeno swiftly launched herself to Yubelluna, who was surprised by her recklessness and hurled each other to the ground as she launched her biggest thunderbolt at Yubelluna, causing the opposing Queen to retire, but greatly tired her ,before she too left the field.

"Well, at least Akeno was able to beat her," Issei-san said with the Gremories nodded.

"Still, to think that the usage of Phoenix Tears can be implemented into a fight can give a solid boost in one's advantage. I have to hand it to her, but it wasn't enough to beat Akeno-san," Issei made an analytical observation of the entire battle.

Next, they saw as Kiba retired the last Knight before he dodged an attack from a Bishop, who seems to be Ravel Phenex. Koneko also did her best defeating the rest of the pieces before aiding Kiba with the last Bishop.

Meanwhile, Rias, with Akane and Kosuke, went and challenged Riser. What I found surprising was that even when Rias was blasted with fire by Riser, she looked unscathed. I then realized that Kosuke, who was hidden, sprouting burns whenever Rias was hit with Akane healing him. By then I realized the strategy that Rias was using.

"This is a battle of attrition, isn't it?" I asked Issei-san as he nodded grimly.

"It's either Rias-san's group who fell first or Riser. It depends on the willpower of everyone in Rias-san's group."

An hour and a half passed, as the battle between Rias and Riser rages on. It seems that Riser, who regenerate time and time again, would win, but I noticed that his regenerating time getting longer and longer, while Rias seemed able to go on much more longer, perhaps courtesy of Issei-san's training. In the end, Riser, after a few more hits by Rias, admitted defeat and surrendered.

This caused quite a stir by the rest of the devils in the room as this was the first time Riser Phenex loses to another peerage, and adding insult, a fresh peerage at that. I looked back at Issei-san, who just smirked at what happened, perhaps knew that this will happen. I could only shook my head, both in relief and understanding.

* * *

After a few minutes, Rias and her peerage, minus Akane, arrived at the hall. As she came near, her smile at Issei caused me to feel hurt at my chest for some reason.

"Well done, Rias-san, everyone. I knew you all could do it. Akeno-san, nice work with Riser's Queen, by the way. Kiba, Koneko, good job dealing with those other pieces. I knew you two would make it," Issei-san congratulate them cheerfully as the rest of the devils looked on with hostility.

As they talked about what they did for a few hours, Riser's group arrived, followed by a tired Akane as she walked towards Rias before nodded at her and stepped back behind her. Riser then went near the Gremory's and bowed to Lord Gremory.

"I lost the Rating Game against Rias, Lord Gremory, and like the contract stated, I would like to annul the engagement between me, Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory. I do apologized to all for what transpired, but a deal has to be fulfilled," he said as he turned towards the rest of the devils before turned lastly at Issei-san.

"I'm curious, as to how a mere human was able to help Rias' peerage to grow this strong. May I know how did you do it?" he asked as Issei just shrugged.

"Like I said to Lord and Lady Gremory, I only helped guide them, nothing more, nothing less," Issei said as he bowed to Riser.

"Interesting. Then could you indulge me with a Rating Game against my peerage?" Riser said, which caused a lot of the devils to cry in outrage and by the looks on Issei-san, I shuddered at his smile.

"Oh, and what would the stakes, if I lost?"

"I would like to have you as an adviser and trainer for my peerage until the day you expire," Riser said nonchalantly, making me seethed in anger.

"Well, if that's the case, if I win, I want to make sure that any devil, whether High-Class or Middle-Class, when they decide to engage, will have each of the concerned party's consent," Issei-san declared causing many of the traditionalist to spout criticism at his declaration.

"How is he going to play a match against Riser? He's not even a devil!" spouted a devil within the crowd before a voice rang out.

"Perhaps it can be done," said none other than Ajuka Beelzebub, the creator of the Evil Pieces and one of Four Great Maou. Behind him, was his assistant, a masked lady with black hair flowing until her waist and wearing a black one-piece gown.

"My assistant here are experimenting with the Evil Pieces, trying to see if we can use it to check the compatibility between said pieces and the would be devils. Perhaps this will be a good time to try said items, don't you think so?" he said as the assistant curtsied.

"Fair point, Ajuka. You do make a sound statement there. So, there you have it, Takamachi-san. What would you say?" Sirzechs-sama asked Issei-san as he thought about it before nodded.

"Sure thing, but I need to prepare for the game, so can you give me half an hour to contact the others and prepare?" he asked before Sirzechs-sama nodded and asked Grayfia to send him back to the human world.

As he began his preparations, I went near Rias and whispered to her.

"What do you think he's thinking? There's no way he can beat Riser," I whispered grimly as Rias nodded.

"I don't know what he wanted to do, but I do think he know what Riser's capable of when he saw the match between me and Riser. Let's hope he won't do something suicidal."

* * *

30 minutes passed, and Grayfia returned with Issei. What caught me surprised was what he was wearing. He was wearing a black pants and shirt under what seems to be a crimson chest-plate with gold highlights. He also wearing crimson plated-boots that goes to his knees and his crimson coat had plates at the lower half. At his left hand he sported a normal black glove while his right he wore a crimson gauntlet with an emerald gem at its center. He also wore crimson shoulder plates and a crimson visor with emerald shade.

"Ara ara. Looks like he used a different outfit today," Akeno said amused, as I looked at Rias for explanation, who then told me he wore a different outfit on the second last day for a mock-combat.

After his appearance, the rest of the people he called appeared. The first was Vivio, in her adult form and outfit (though how did they made her look older still nags me), a pink-haired lady with a knight-like outfit, sword at her waist, a cute red-haired girl in a red outfit weilding a hammer and two wolves, one red and the other blue. Next to appear was Asia, donning a nun outfit with shoulder-pads, but the last member caused me and Rias to gasp.

It was Shamal, our infirmary nurse and unofficial doctor in Kuoh Academy. She sported a white and green dress under a light green two-piece jacket. As she saw us, she slightly nodded to us before returned facing forward.

"Well, that is certainly interesting party you got there, Takamachi-san. I didn't expect you to have quite a harem," joked Sirzechs as Issei casually shrugged.

"They are actually my mothers' acquaintances to be exact. The one beside me is Takamachi Vivio, my adopted sister. Behind me with the sword is Signum and the red-haired lady's name is Vita. Both of them are my instructors of magic, so to speak," Issei introduced them to us.

As we pondered his meaning, he introduced to us the two wolves, who were Alph and Zafira, mages who caught in an experiment that caused them to change into wolves. Next he introduced Asia and lastly Shamal.

After the introduction, Ajuka-sama's assistant came forward with a small chest and opened it, revealing sixteen rings, each with engravings of a chess piece.

"This is the items that my assistant are currently working on. They are called Temporary Pieces, and according to her, by putting it on, it will give the user the same boost as a typical Evil Piece, but at a slightly lower strength, presumably around fifty percent," Ajuka-sama explained as Issei-san took the King ring and inserted it on his right hand.

At that time, I felt devil energy emitted from him, giving both Ajuka-sama and his assistant a positive nod. He then gave the Queen to Vivio-san, Knight to Signum, Vita the Rook, Shamal and Asia got Bishop each and two Pawn rings each for Alph and Zafira. Satisfied, Issei-san and Riser went to prepare for their upcoming match.

I went to Rias and asked if Riser's team was in good condition, and she told me what I thought the reason she kept Akane's power a secret. Her healing technique not only heal wounds, it also replenish any energy spent by those she healed, which made it more alarming that even though it's slower than Twilight Healing, it was better for those who fought in any match as they will be in top shape whenever they were healed. That means that Issei-san was fighting Riser's team in perfect condition.

I then heard the other devils that Riser will win the match easy, considering that Issei-san can't deal any permanent damage to Riser. Hearing this, Ajuka-sama just chuckled before turning to his assistant, making me curious.

"So, my beautiful assistant. How will the match will fare?" he asked.

"If I have to say how it will end, I will say ninety percent will be his win," she said which the rest of the devils grinned before they stopped when she said, "I mean that it will be in the Sekiryuutei's favour."

That caused shock at those who heard her and wondered if her mind was sound. Even I was surprised with her statement.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirzechs-sama asked the assistant.

"Three of the people that he bought was the Wolkenritter, people who had experience in war and battle. They will be a force to be reckoned with. His Queen, from her appearance, might be... a strong mage on her own and quite formidable. The wolf mages are quite strong and might be dangerous in combat as well. With his Boosted Gear and the Bishop's Twilight Healing, it will be a match that will be hard to win against," she explained at everyone present, making them having a grim outlook at the match.

'Wolkenritter... German for _Cloud Knights_. And the sister too... how does she know all this?' I thought as I watched the assistant before looking at the screen.

The match setting was almost the same as Rias' match and I wondered how Issei going to win the match.

* * *

When the match began, I was immediately gasped as both Signum and Vita flew towards two points when Vita hovered and produced four iron spheres before slamming them with her hammer. The force that she used was so devastating that she leveled the forest, clearing it from any obstacles while retiring two Pawns and a Rook. I was stunned as Rook has enhanced durability, and by just swinging the hammer, she was able to knocked one just by the aftershock of her attack. Then I saw Signum dueling with the two Knights and two Pawns, easily handling them before dispatching them.

At a clearing, I saw three Pawns struggling with chains that appeared from underneath them before being retired by the blue wolf. The red one however taking care of a Rook, seemingly juggling the poor girl before she retired. The last Pawn and a Bishop just looked at them dumbfounded as magic binds appeared around them. And all of that only took at least ten minutes.

There were lots of murmurs going on around the devils present. I greatly shook my head what I'm seeing. Are they really magicians? The way they handle the match seems too extreme from a normal magician's point of view. Then I saw Vivio in an aerial dogfight with Yubelluna with the latter hurling explosions at the former. Seeing Vivio evade them with ease made me wonder what kind of training did they do.

A few minutes later, I saw Issei-san walking patiently towards Riser and Ravel, preparing for his upcoming battle.

* * *

'Issei's PoV'

I knew that the battle with the others would be a one-sided slaughter as Signum and Vita tend to go overboard sometimes. But I knew it was needed. Devils tend to follow power, and I need to exude power over them less they broke their oath with me. But I just can't stop shaking my head with what they say to me.

Vita told me that they're too weak, considering her strength as 'The Knight of the Iron Hammer'. Signum herself told me that the girls she fought didn't have any training and if they want, she could train them. Shamal and the rest just said that the girls aiming for them are quite easy to contain. Only Vivio told me that Yubelluna had some training and she's the only threat in the team.

As I walked near Riser and his sister, Yubelluna was struck down and fall near where I was standing before leaving the field. Seeing this, Riser looked a bit shocked before recomposed himself.

"I see that your team has a strong bite to them, it seems. I never guess mere humans able to defeat devils at a normal circumstances. I thank you for showing me that the old prejudice is no longer viable," he said while his sister shivered with fright.

"They are strong, I had to admit, but they're not the strongest in the group. There are always bigger fish out there, and I know some of them," I shrugged as I activated Boosted Gear.

Riser was surprised to see the different design of the Sacred Gear, but nonetheless prepare for our battle. His sister, Ravel I think, stepped away from the area before both me and Riser clashed.

|Ddraig, I want you to keep 'Boosting' till I'm ready with my spell.|

 **|[Got it, Aibou. How much 'Boost' do you want?]|**

|Make it 8. That should be plenty.|

As Boosted Gear 'Boost' every 10 seconds, the energy that I felt was channeled onto the spell that I'm preparing. By the 5th 'Boost', I can see that Riser had trouble following my speed and regenerating from the damage. Even with his fire, I was able to evade his shot with ease, as he's not even trained to fight, only using his talent. At the 8th, it was then I fall back and prepared the spell needed to finish this match.

"I'm sorry, Riser, but I will win this fight," I said as he saw the magic circle underneath me.

" **Divine Buster!** " I shouted as a beam of mana erupted from my left hand and hit Riser. As the cloud of dust settled, Riser fell down to the ground before retired.

〈Riser Phenex has been retired. Takamachi Issei wins the Rating Game,〉 Grayfia announced emotionlessly.

I looked at the Bishop and called her forward.

"Don't worry, your brother isn't dead or anything. Besides, I tuned that spell that it won't put any permanent damage on him, so you can relax," I said while patting her head.

"You're quite strong, I give you that, but I doubt you can win when brother did train, you know," she pouted which I gave her another pat.

When we arrived back at the hall, before I could walk towards the others, Sirzechs motioned for me to follow him, and it wasn't a request. I followed him to a room and I saw Ajuka, a black-haired girl in a magical girl outfit (I mentally cringed at that) and a grey-haired man with a graceful face sitting around a round table.

"Ah, Sirzechs, is that the kid that beat that Phenex brat just now?" the magical girl cos-player asked.

"Yes, Serafall. This is Takamachi Issei, a magician of sorts. Please, do sit," Sirzechs ordered me, which I complied and sat facing the rest.

"You've already met Ajuka Beelzebub here, the girl here is Serafall Leviathan, another Four Great Maou," Sirzechs introduced me to the magical girl, which she winked in a cute pose (I shuddered at that) before he motioned at the last member of the table. "And lastly Diehauser Belial of the Belial Clan. He is one of the Top Three in the Rating Game and is called 'The Emperor'."

"Greetings, you've heard from Lucifer-sama, but I will introduce myself again. My name is Takamachi Issei and I'm a mage. It is an honour meeting you all," I said as I bowed a little.

"I will say this first, but thank you for helping my dear sister win her Rating Game. I was quite trouble on how to absolve the engagement without people seeing favouritism, so please accept my thanks," Sirczechs bowed at me, causing me to nod sheepishly as I have no idea how to talk him off like that.

"It was quite interesting with the latter Rating Game as well, having humans fight in it, courtesy of Ajuka's assistant's latest invention, and win against one of the devils no less," Diehauser said amused.

"It was nothing really. My family's magic is quite strong and were trained to be adaptable to anything," I said trying to divert them from the very nature of my magic but it seemed that Ajuka's not convinced. Then he dropped a bombshell of a question.

"Tell me, Takamachi-san. Are the magic system you use from another world?"

That, made me speechless. How did he surmised that I'm not using local magic system.

"Why do you think that, Beelzebub-sama?" I asked while sweating heavily.

"Let's just say, I have a reliable source of information," he said with the others eyeing me like a cat cornering a mouse.

As I looked at each of the powerhouse here, I asked Ddraig about this.

|Ddraig, should I trust them? I know that I should make contact with them, but this is so sudden.|

 **|[You better tell them the truth, Aibou. I'm pretty sure that you can trust the guys here. If not, Nanoha and Fate will be coming in, magic blazing trying to get you out of harm's way.]|**

After hearing his thought, I sighed and before I looked at them seriously.

"I would like to reintroduce myself. I am 2nd Lieutenant Issei Takamachi of the Time-Space Administration Bureau and I've come here to make contact with the leaders of the supernatural and magical communities here on Earth," I said which caused everyone here wide-eyed in surprise, except for Ajuka.

I then proceed to tell them almost everything non-confidential towards them. Mid Childa, other worlds, how we operate. The more I told them, the eager Sirzechs and Serafall listened to my explanation.

"Fascinating. Is it possible for us devils to use any of your magic?" Sirzechs asked.

"Unless you can use our magic device, sadly to say, no," I replied stoically.

"By the way, are the clothes you're wearing, are they magic? Do you change magically like magical girls do?" Serafall asked with sparkles in her eyes, which made me think twice, no, thrice on how to answer her.

Sirzechs then asked about the policies of my government and everything else before he asked something out of the blue.

"Tell me, Issei-san, can I call you that? What do you think about my sister Rias?"

"Yeah yeah. Tell me too, what about So-tan?" Serafall asked.

"So-tan?"

"Sona Sitri is actually her younger sister, as Serafall was actually the Sitri heiress before relinquishing her rights when she took Leviathan," Sirzechs explained.

"Well, to tell you guys the truth, I don't know yet. I see both of them as good friends and they seemed that they're willing to help others. They also should be the one decide who should they go out with, and decide their own fate," I said with the two of them nodded.

"Then I think it is acceptable to leave her in your good hands, Issei-san," he said with a grin.

"I don't know what So-tan liked about you, but I will refrain from doing anything that will hurt her feelings, for now," Serafall mumbled as I abstain myself from asking what she meant.

As we began to leave the room, Ajuka stopped me for a moment before saying, "If you have something that needs answering in the future, feel free to do so," before he left me, his words foreboding something.

After that, I returned to the hall before being swamped with questions by Rias and Sona. Alph was looking restless for some reason, so I try talked to her telepathically.

|What's wrong, Alph? You seems distraught.|

|Ise, it's probably nothing, but the woman who brought the chest, her energy signature was similar to someone I know.|

|What do you mean?| I asked curious.

|The energy was similar to Presea Testarossa, and she's been dead for almost two decades.|

With that ominous talk, we went back to the human world while my mind still reeling in thoughts.

* * *

 **A.N - There you have it. Two Rating Games and a show of determination and power respectively. With all the commotion, Issei forgot that he just used Nanoha's 'friendship beam' at Riser and broke his own vow not to use it. And who is the assistant? Find out more in later chapters.**

 **Anyway, you might think that the gang is overpowered in this, but you've got to think in the Nanohaverse perspective. Normal humans are F class in terms of magic and danger threat, and those with SG might go from D to A depending on their SG. Average devils, angels and fallen might be around C in terms of threat level.**

 **Now, onto the groups.**

 **Raynare and co. - around C+**

 **Riser's peerage (minus Riser, Ravel and Yubelluna) - C+ to B-**

 **Yubelluna - B**

 **Riser and Ravel - A+ and A- respectively**

 **Rias' peerage (B:Before and A:After) - B: around C, A: around B-**

 **Rias - B: A-, A: A**

 **Akeno - B: B-, A: B+**

 **This is about what I think in terms of their power level in Nanohaverse, and you can see, everyone is still under par with the Takamachi and Yagami family in terms of strength. So I hope you guys understand the reason.**

 **Mystic Blade, signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Dragon Mage's Day Off

**A.N - A short chapter with someone being the main character for once. And it will be about a certain girl's little crush.**

 **By the way, I will try to post 2 - 3 chapters per week, if possible. Everytime I type, new ideas pop up, so I will try to keep up.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **P.S. I do not own both MSLN and HS DxD**

* * *

'2 days before the Rating Game, Takamachi residence'

As Vivio did her homework, she wondered what her friends were doing right now. When she finished one of the question, she heard a video call waiting to be answered. As Nanoha and Fate were away at the moment, she answered it, and saw two of her best friends, Corona Timil and Rio Wesley.

"Rio, Corona! It's been a while," Vivio said excitedly.

〈It has been a while, Vivio. We've been wondering why you haven't contacted us. Einhart told use she contacted you and Ise-kun few days prior,〉 Corona said, being the gentle girl she was.

〈You know, we and Einhart got some day off and we were wondering if we could go there,〉 Rio said as she thinking about something.

"Really? I would love to have you three here. It's been a bit lonely with Onii-chan helping his friend with her problem, Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are away because of some work," Vivio said while showing a pained expression.

〈By the way, Vivio, can you help us with something? It's about...〉

"Oh, sure. I think let's do this around..."

As the best friends plotting something, somehow Issei got a bit of a chill while working on Koneko's form.

* * *

It was Friday after the Rating Game that challenged Rias' life, and everything seems to get to normal, with Issei still wondering the ominous talk with Alph after the match. Anyway, at lunch time, together with Asia, as Vivio said she got something to do that day, were eating at their usual spot at the courtyard when Asia talked.

"You know, with all the girls fawning over you, and yet you still haven't got any girlfriend, I wonder if you're straight or not," she said, which caused Issei to cough a bit and thumped his chest to get rid of the food stuck at his throat.

"Come one, Asia-san, I do not swing that way. It's just I haven't decided who or when I will take one, really."

"*chuckle* I know, I'm just teasing you. I'm curious though, what do you think of Raynare-chan?"

"Well, she's cute?" Issei said half-asked, causing a glare aimed at her from Asia. "I mean, she is honest and smart, but she also quite reckless sometimes. That side of her makes it cute."

"I see... do you think that she's a good candidate to be your girlfriend if possible?" Asia asked, trying to match her best friend with Issei.

"Well, I don't know, Asia-san. Right now, I only think of her as a friend, and I don't know whether it is possible for me to have any feelings for her," Issei told Asia truthfully.

"Anyway, why the sudden question?" Issei asked at the fidgeting Asia.

"Sometimes, when you least know it, I saw that you have a pained and lost expression sometimes, like there's something that holds you down. I'm quite worried about you, Issei-san," Asia said as she looked at Issei worryingly, which Issei smiled at her.

"It's going to be fine, Asia. It's nothing serious," Issei said as he ate the last of his bentou, finalizing the talk.

* * *

After school, when he was taking out his shoes, a pink envelope fluttered out of his shoe locker. At first, he thought it was a coincidence, but when he picked up the letter and saw the name on it, his eyes went wide. It was also the time the person beside him noticed the letter.

"Everyone! Takamachi-san got a love letter!" he shouted.

"Wait, what?" "Is that true?" "Damn, lucky bastard." "No, it can't be."

Within the commotion, both Koneko and Tsubaki heard what's going on and thought about reporting it to their respective Kings. Asia, on the other hand, wondered who was the girl wanted to meet him.

At another corner, peeking at the flabbergasted Issei, a certain blonde girl smirked at the situation before left for home.

* * *

That night, at his room, Issei looked at the letter inside and wondered who was the one sending it.

 **[Looks like you're going to have another good 'date', am I correct Aibou?]**

"Can it, Ddraig. I don't think this will be like that incident."

After berating Ddraig, he then reread the letter once more.

 _I would like to meet with you at the park near Kuoh Mall at 9 am this Sunday. I would like to know you better._

 _Your Secret Admirer_

"*sigh* Who knew a secret admirer can be this brazen. I wonder who it is?" Issei murmured to himself as he went for bed.

* * *

That Sunday, Issei went to the designated meeting spot while checking the area for the potential girl. He was wearing black jeans and a red shirt with a white vest over. He also wore a white sneakers with red highlights. Unbeknownst to Issei, four figures were hiding and watching him from afar. They were Rias, Akeno, Asia and the very reluctant Sona.

"Tell me why do you think it's a good idea stalking him?" Sona asked, more like grumbled at the other girls.

"He never get any girlfriends, even when many girls wish to be one, and this girl got some guts calling him out. I want to know who is she," Asia said, as she looked around the area for the culprit.

"Besides, do you want any girl become his girlfriend, Sona?" Akeno teased her, which caused her to think.

Just thinking about Issei being lovey-dovey with another girl caused her heart to go cold, and somehow the temperature around her dropped a little. The girls around her then tried to dissuade her from getting angry.

Unknown to them, another group was also stalking Issei. This three girls know how to blend in the crowd and been talking with each other telepathically.

|So, will this plan work?| asked the light brown-haired girl peeking behind her sunglasses.

|Please, I know it will work,| said the purple one.

|Onii-chan wouldn't think of making her look bad. He never does to any girls he met anyway,| said the blonde girl.

Minutes passed, and as Issei looked at the time, which coincidentally struck 9 am, a silvery green-haired girl went near Issei. She's wearing a white blouse with a green skirt. She wore brown loafer and on her hand was a cute peach handbag with floral designs. Her hair was tied in twin-tails with a red ribbon tied at her left. She was someone Issei knew very well.

"Einhard, what are you doing here?" Issei asked surprised.

"Vivio planned that we were going to watch a movie together. They said to meet with them here, as they went ahead to buy the tickets," Einhard replied while trying to control her blush.

"I see... Wait, that's not what I meant. Why are you here on Earth?"

"I have some free time between missions and both Rio and Corona brought me to relax here with Vivio for a week now."

"I see..." Issei murmured before he realized what it means and face-palmed.

'I knew it. Vivio, you're really sly sometimes.'

"I'm guessing that they're trying to get us into a date huh?" Issei asked, which Einhard realized why she was there, completely paralyzed her.

"Umm... do you not like that?" Einhard asked dejectedly.

"Well, if you want, how about we go on a date today. I have no plans for the day," Issei gave her a lifeline to use as her face started to brighten.

"Sure, lead the way, Ise-kun," Einhard said while grabbing onto his arm.

They then walked towards Kuoh Mall, not before the first group went into shock at the girl's appearance.

"She's gorgeous, don't you think so, Akeno?" Rias asked.

"She definitely is. And it seems that they know each other well," Akeno said after watching their conversation.

"No, Raynare can't compete with someone like that," Asia cried as she looked at Einhard's figure.

'I want him to be happy if she's his girlfriend, but why am I feeling jealous all of a sudden?' Sona thought as the girls started following the couple.

* * *

As the date progress, the more worried the group of girls at the situation in front of them. Issei smiled and laughed at Einhard's sometimes clumsy antics around him. Somehow, she was able to drop her crepe even when she's holding it firmly. Issei couldn't help but share his portion with her, before realizing what it means. He blushed in embarrassment as Einhard, who also embarrassed, bit a piece of his crepe.

The way they did so was so natural, that Rias and Asia looked defeated while Akeno looked at it with a sadist glint in her eyes. Only Sona hid her feelings from her face, but even then, her heart can't take it.

Meanwhile, the three plan-makers almost gave each other high-five as the date progressing smoothly. The three girls knew that Einhard got a crush on Issei when he saved her from some kidnapping group when they were young. From then on, she usually blushed whenever she saw him or near him. Perhaps, if it wasn't because of the incident, Einhard would be Issei's girlfriend.

As the day went to evening, Issei and Einhard walked together before went inside the park and sat on a bench, looking at the fountain.

"It's a nice date, Einhard. I really enjoy it," Issei said as he looked on to the horizon as she nodded.

"Glad you like it, Ise-kun. Actually, I want to tell you something," Einhard said mustering her courage.

"Ise-kun, I li-" before she could finish her sentence, Issei put his finger over her mouth.

"Please don't, Einhard. I already know, but I don't think I'm ready yet," Issei said dejectedly.

"Are you still thinking about her?" Einhard asked knowing what he will say.

"I still do. Even though that it has been a year, I still thought about her, heck, sometimes I dreamed of her," Issei said while shaking his head.

"Please, Ise-kun, you need to stop loathing yourself. Vivio's worried about you so much. She also blamed on herself for what happened to you that day," Einhard said trying to stop him from getting into depression.

"I never blamed her at all. In fact, because of her, I'm still alive, and was able to save everyone at that time. But the only thing that I wished for is that she's still here, Einhard, and if she is, you want to know what I want to say to her?" Issei asked as Einhard looked on.

"It's 'Thank you. Thank you for being there for me. Even if our lives aren't meant to be together, I wish you to have a happier time with others.' I always wondered if there's another way for that incident to end," Issei said as Einhard put her hand on his, which was trembling in sorrow.

"All of us do, Ise-kun, but what's done, is done. There are no turning back. Even Vivio acknowledge her blood, that of Olivie Sägebrecht, and mine as well," Einhard said as she put her other hand at her chest.

"You have to move forward, Ise-kun. And that's the only way for you to be happy."

"*chuckle* Thanks, Einhard. Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Issei said as he smiled relaxingly.

"Glad to help. So, could I become you girlfriend?" Einhard asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Einhard, but I don't think I'm ready for any commitment yet. Besides, I meant no offense, but I don't think I'm good enough for you," Issei said which both of them chuckled.

"Oh well, at least I've said my piece. Even then, I will wait for you," Einhard declared at Issei.

Before he could say anything, Einhard said, "I like you, Issei Takamachi, and I will wait for you and when you have feelings for me, I'll be there. And until you found someone who you care for, I will wait. So please, let me have this until then."

Sighed in defeat, Issei looked back at Einhard and said, "Alright, if I can't find someone I like in ten years time, I will take you, Einhard Stratos, as the girl that I will marry. But know this, when I do have someone who I really care about, I hope you can forget about me."

"Deal. Haha. Funny, I got shot down by my crush and yet, I got myself a contractual proposal of sorts."

"I know, even I'm astounded at what I just said to you. Anyway, can you three come out now?" Issei asked at the shadows behind the trees behind them.

"Hehe... we've been found out."

"Of course we were, he must have known we were here."

"Mou! Onii-chan, why did you do that to Einhard?"

As the three girls show themselves, their laughter echoed inside the park. When the four girls lurking by the shadows saw this, as they didn't hear the content of the conversation between Issei and Einhard, they were satisfied.

'Looks like he's not getting a girlfriend yet. Still, I need to do something to make him like Raynare fast,' thought Asia even thought she's supposed to be an innocent girl, she somehow got into romance novels that Fate usually kept hidden from view.

Sona, on the other hand, started to feel something for Issei, but she didn't know that she's got a crush on him.

* * *

As the day gone dark, Einhard, Rio and Corona waved them goodbye before teleported back to Wolfram as Vivio and Issei walked back home.

"So, Onii-chan, did you have fun?"

"I very well did, Vivi-chan, but that was quite sly of you, arranging this blind date."

"I just want to help Onii-chan and Einhard, that's all."

As they walked back, suddenly, Issei felt a draconic presence. Even though he felt it for the first time, he knew what it is, and Ddraig confirms it.

 **|[Hahaha, looks like our destined rival also appears in this city, Aibou. Looks like something's going to happen sooner or later.]|**

|So that's the Hakuryuukou's energy. Let's be ready for anything then, Ddraig.|

 **|[Sure thing, Aibou.]|**

* * *

'Somewhere in Kuoh'

 **[Hmm?]**

"What is it, Albion?"

 **[Looks like Ddraig's host was able to feel my powers, Vali. This is interesting.]**

"Well, whatever it is, we have a mission right now, so we can't stop now, less we got a scolding from both Azazel and Raynare."

 **[Very well. Let's find the traitor before something bad's going to happen.]**

* * *

 **A.N - Now we got a glimpse on Issei's past. Who's the girl? What happened to Issei? Why Vivio felt guilty?**

 **By the way, I'm sorry if this chapter felt subpar for some. I'm not that good in romantic scenes like some of the writers that I read here, so I hope you understand that I visualized how the scene went, but can't expressed it much.**

 **Perhaps the question will be answered later in the story, or not. In any case, I would like to show what the girls think of Issei following this chapter.**

 **Koneko - ...Good senpai.**

 **Rias - He seems interesting. I want to have him in my peerage.**

 **Akeno - Ara ara, he is interesting. I want to tease him much.**

 **Asia - I want him to be with Raynare.**

 **Raynare - He save me and Asia. I will help him anyway I could.**

 **Sona - He's interesting, but why do I feel my cheeks went hot whenever I see him?**

 **Vivio - Onii-chan's the coolest!**

 **Einhard - I like him, even when he rejected my feelings, partially.**

 **Tsubaki - It seems Sona-kaichou is interested in him.**

 **So, what do you think? If you think it's not what you expect, then please review and tell me why. If the reason is satisfactory, I will check on the girls reaction again.**

 **Mystic Blade, signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Past Friend and Foe

**A.N - Sorry for the late post, as I got something to do in RL.**

 **Guest - If you have something to say about my fanfic, please use your ID instead of being anonymous, as I can take any criticism that you want to throw at me. There are plenty of reasons why I did what I did. Most of all is that Riser knew that if he didn't act at that time, the old guys would then put Rias into another engagement contract. Second, while you think that using 'fake' Pieces is wrong, think again. Why new devils went stray? It must have been because of incompatibility with said Piece and the 'fake' could be use as a way to check for compatibility. Third, I didn't say that Issei told them all the things that are classified, only the general outlook of things. Sorry if you don't get the hint.**

 **Next, the voting has come to an end and I have to say, it was a close match till few days ago. Looks like Vali will be female in this fanfic. Look forward to her reveal.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I do not own both MSLN and HS DxD.**

* * *

 _He walked into his house, with a beautiful girl at his side, confident that he will surprise them. Inside, he saw both his parents watching a TV show before noticing him and the girl. They smiled at him and as he tried to greet them, darkness shrouded_ _him_...

* * *

'Ugh, that same dream again...' thought Issei as he woke up.

It's been two weeks since his date with Einhard, and everything had been normal. However, lately Sona had been avoiding him for a while now, wondering Issei why she did that. As he washed up and get ready for school, he was greeted by Raynare, who was seating at the sofa in the living room.

"Ah, Issei-san, you're up."

"Morning, Raynare-san. I guess you've got something to tell me?" Issei asked as he prepared some breakfast.

"Well, yeah. I already told Hayate-san about this, but I want to tell you too before the others. I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Raynare asked as she took a coffee mug from Issei.

"Good news first then."

"Well, after I told the core story to Lord Azazel, he was quite intrigued and wished to meet you all. Although Hayate-san gave them the same conditions as mine, Mittlelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek wanted to go back to Grigori. I will be your contact for the Fallen Angel side of things now," Raynare explained as she drank the coffee.

"The bad news is that when I arrived there, the main culprit of the false order had escaped. He's one of Lord Azazel's trusted ally by the name of Kokabiel. Strangely, his research and other stuff remain intact as his office and room, much to everyone's surprise."

"I take it he's not that sloppy in his plans? That means that he wanted to be known of what he's doing then," Issei concluded as he finished making breakfast for the family.

"It does seemed that way. Anyway, Lord Azazel already sent someone to search for him. She's quite good at what she does," Raynare said as he looked at Issei's face, which was gloomy before frowning. "Issei-san, what's with the face? Are you feeling okay?" Raynare asked worryingly.

Noticed that his face was showing his emotion, he lightly shook his head before answering, "It's nothing. I just got a bad dream, that's all."

Raynare just shrugged at that before everyone began to come down for breakfast, which she excused herself and went back to the Yagami household. As they enjoy the breakfast, they heard the doorbell rang.

"Coming," Issei said as he opened the door, revealing Kyouya with a box at his arms.

"Kyouya-ojisan. What a surprise," Issei said as he showed Kyouya inside.

"Good morning, Issei and happy birthday to you, young man," he said as he greeted the rest of the household.

"Why are you here, Nii-san?" Nanoha asked as she finished up her breakfast.

"I was just here to drop some things for Issei. Seems that all their stuffs had been given to use for safekeeping till he's old enough, so I bought them for today," he said as he put down the box full of Issei's parents' mementos.

Looking inside, he saw a picture album that his late mother always put his picture inside. He smiled bitterly at the album as he brushed his finger lightly at it. He then proceed to put the box inside his room before went to school with Vivio and Asia.

At school everything went normally and at lunch, he saw Sona and when he tried to call out to her, she went the opposite direction, the faint blush at her cheeks unnoticed. Issei was wondering what did he do wrong towards her as Ddraig chuckled.

"Ah, Takamachi-san," said a girl behind him, revealed to be Rias.

"Yes, Buchou?"

"Currently, the club room is undergoing some renovations, so can we use your house for the club meeting today?" she asked with a slight glint in her eyes.

"Well, I don't mind. Sure," Issei replied before went back to his usual business at lunch.

He wondered why Rias wanted to held a club meeting at his home when it was answered later that day.

"Wow, he's so cute." "Look at him grinning while holding a toy snake." "...Cute."

He was quite amused as they looked on at his old picture album from his childhood days before the incident. Looking at their squeal, he knew they were looking at one of his embarrassing photos taken by his late parents. Not only that, even Vivio got into it too.

"Hey, Onii-chan. Does this girl looked like Teana-san when she's younger?" Vivio asked as she showed him the photo of him and a young tomboy with chestnut hair and violet eyes, unlike Teana who had blue eyes.

"Yeah, she did, but compared to Teana-san, she's more like Subaru in personality," Issei said as he reminisced about his tomboyish childhood friend, when he thought she was a boy before noticing a sharp glint at Kiba's eyes.

"Kiba, what's wrong?"

"Heheh... to think that fate had a dark humour," Kiba said before asking Issei, "Is that a holy sword?"

"Wiat, are you positive?" Issei asked as everyone looked at Kiba worryingly.

"Positive," he said while nodding grimly.

'Wow, fate does got some dark humour after all,' Issei thought about Kiba's statement.

* * *

The next day, as the school day ends, he saw a tired Sona carrying some files for the student council. Seeing her tired face, Issei can't help and went near her.

"Need some help, Sona-san?" he asked caused Sona to almost dropped the files she's carrying.

"Issei-san! Oh, um... thank you," Sona said blushing as Issei carried almost a third of the files and followed her.

As they arrived at the council room, Issei then sorted the files before Sona could say a word.

"You look tired, Sona-san. This will help finished the work quickly," Issei scolded Sona.

"Oh, thank you, Issei-san. You shouldn't have, but I do need the help," Sona said as she helped Issei with the work.

"Where's the rest of the student council?"

"They have some family errands to take care of, and Tsubaki needed to help with another club, so I had to do this alone."

"I see, I want to ask you though. Why did you avoid me for the last two weeks?" Issei asked as he sorted half of the files.

"Oh, that..." Sona sighed before continued, "I felt bad at how powerless I am at helping Rias-san about her engagement and you, an outsider had to intervene. If only I had more influence in it, you don't have to show who you are to them."

"Well, it's not that bad, actually. Besides, I've got what I've been doing," Issei shrugged.

"Oh, do you?"

"Yeah. Besides, this will show that not all humans are weak on those old geezers' eyes," Issei said as Sona giggled.

After finishing sorting the files, Issei offered to send her home, which she tried to deny it as she said that she could use magic to teleport back to her house.

"Look, Kaichou. You're tired and I know from experience that using magic while tired will lead to mistake, so I would have to refrain you from using magic at this point, so let me accompany you back to your home, please," Issei offered again as Sona blushed awkwardly.

"Fine, Issei-san. You've made a solid argument there. I'll lead the way," Sona said as Issei followed her.

As they walked through the neighborhood, Issei couldn't help but looked at Sona who was fidgeting a bit. After a while, he can't help but ask.

"Sona-san, what's wrong?"

"Issei-san, to tell you the truth, I was quite jealous at Rias," Sona admitted.

"Why's that?"

"When she had that engagement with Phenex, you helped her train and stop the traditionalists from trying to chain her into another engagement contract. It's like she's got her own knight in shining armor saving her from that fate. I wish someone could do it to me like what you did for Rias," Sona said as she looked a bit lost at what she just said.

"...If you want, I'm happy to help you like what I did with Rias-buchou, Sona-san. In fact, I might have to do it now," Issei said as he grabbed Sona's hand.

"Eh?" Sona said dumbfounded as he pulled her into his arms before dove onto the road as she heard a whistling sound at where she stood moments ago.

"Tch, and here I thought I could kill one of the shitty devils easily," said a voice before revealing himself at the two.

"Freed, of all people," Issei groaned as he stood up, read to fight.

"Right back at you, devil-lover. After what you did last time, I was punished by my higher-up, but now I was given a chance to even the score a bit," Freed cackled as he brandished the sword in his hand.

 **|[Aibou, the sword he's wielding, it's a holy sword. A strong one too.]|**

|Thanks for the heads-up, Ddraig. **Boosted Gear! Set Up! Without Barrier Jacket!|**

 **|[Handshuhform]|**

As the Boosted Gear appeared on his arm, both Freed and Issei clashed. Issei noted that Freed's speed was faster than in previous encounter, but the speed was still slower than Aleo and his pattern was still wild as ever.

"Dammit, why aren't I killing you yet?" Freed screamed as Issei kept dodging or parried his attacks. As time goes by, Freed knew that his window of success was getting shorter.

"Curse you, you shitty devil lover. It's not over yet. The show still moves forward, you hear," he said as he vanished form the area.

|Ddraig, can you pinpoint his location?|

 **|[Sorry, Aibou. He's quite fast, unlike that time when he left the church. I think that sword has some properties in it.]|**

|I think he's using two swords, but he only used one in the fight. He's someone who I think that likes to see the devils look at him as he kills them. Still, keep scanning, Ddraig.|

After looking around for more danger, Issei looked back at Sona, who was standing just behind him, ready to help in time. After looking at him getting his guard down, Sona relaxed a bit.

"Is that Stray Exorcist gone?" she said as she felt the adrenaline washed out from her system.

"Yeah, that guy's a slimy bastard, able to slip away without giving us time to catch him. *sigh* Looks like something is definitely going on. I will accompany you to your home, Sona-san, and that is not a suggestion," Issei said as Vivio and Asia came them, dashing from the other side of the road.

* * *

'Irina's PoV'

After we got the assignment from the Vatican, I knew that I will be able to meet him again. Just envisioning our meeting again made me quite happy, giggling by myself.

"*sigh* Can you stop giggling like an idiot, Irina? People are looking at you," my Catholic partner, Xenovia reprimanded me for my act.

"Oh, come on, Xenovia. It's been nine years since I saw him. I wonder what he looked like now. I hope he's not a perverted boy as I noticed that someone perverted was roaming the park last time I was here," I said as I walked towards my destination.

As we arrived at the house, I was surprised that the name-plate wasn't called 'Hyoudou' but 'Takamachi'. I tilted my head as I wondered if I get to the wrong neighborhood or not when I saw a young lady with dark-orange hair appeared beside the laundry rack.

"Yes, may I help you two with something?" asked the lady.

"Umm... excuse me, is this the Hyoudou residence?" I asked as the lady frowned a bit.

"And you are? I'm Takamachi Nanoha by the way," the lady introduced herself.

"Oh, my name is Shidou Irina and this is my friend Xenovia Quarta. I'm actually a childhood friend of the boy who used to lived here. His name is Issei," I greeted Nanoha-san while bowing.

Hearing the name, I saw Nanoha-san's eyes widened in surprise for a bit before returned back to normal.

"Well, I'm guessing Ise would be back in a few minutes, so why don't you two join me for some tea?" Nanoha-san offered as I nodded and went inside.

I was surprised as the living room was what I remembered when I visited the Hyoudous'. Everything seemed similar that nostalgia at my antics with Issei appeared in my mind. As I shake away the memories, I sat at the couch as Xenovia sat beside me and saw Nanoha-san prepared some tea. As she prepared the tea, there was one thing that bothered me.

"Um, Nanoha-san. Where is Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou?" I asked as I saw her stiffened a bit.

"In due time, Irina-chan. Ise will tell you everything that you need to know," she said with a sad smile, increasing my uneasiness.

After ten minutes, I heard the front door opened and three voices as Nanoha-san went near the door and greeted them.

"Nanoha-kaasan, do we have some guest?" one voice, a male asked.

"Yes, Ise. I think you know one of them," Nanoha-san said which perked my ears a bit.

'Issei's here?' I thought as I looked at the front door.

There stood three people. On the middle was a young man with spiky brown hair, at his right was a young girl with blonde hair and heterochromia eyes and the last girl was also blonde. I knew right away that the boy was Issei and beamed at him.

"Issei, it's been a while," I said as he looked at me, confused before realization hits him.

"Irina-san? You're back. What are you doing here?" he asked as he came near me and hugged me as nostalgia hits me like a truck.

'Ah, God. Thank you for meeting him with me again. Amen,' I thought before he broke off from the embrace.

"Well, I had some business here at Kuoh and thought that there's some time to meet you today. Looks like you've become more handsome," I teased as he glanced away, blushed a bit.

"That's right, Onii-chan is handsome, but he won't admit it," said the heterochromatic girl at his side.

"And who you might be?" I asked as I heard she called Issei 'Onii-chan' just now.

"Pardon me, miss. My name's Takamachi Vivio and he is my Onii-chan," she said truthfully.

"Say, Issei. What happened to uncle and auntie?" I asked as I saw his face darkened before guiding me to sit.

"I forgot that we've been out of contact for nine years now. Listen, and please don't get shocked by listening, Irina. Okaa-san and Otou-san died in an incident nine years ago, and I was adopted by Nanoha-kaasn afterwards," he said as he recounted what happened in the last nine years.

I can't believe that they were caught in a shooting incident at Uminari city, and if I remembered correctly, was one of the neutral territory that doesn't have any of the Three Faction's influence. I prayed for their soul to rest in peace.

"Anyway, Irina-san, do you want to stay for dinner? We still got some ingredients for two more," Issei proposed as he noticed my partner before she shook her head.

"It's fine, but we had to go now. We have some other business to attend to right now, and we already put some time for this meeting."

"Oh well. At least it is nice to see you again, Irina-san," he said as I also stood up and ready to leave.

As we left the house, Xenovia frowned a bit before walked beside me and began to talk.

"Does he know about the supernatural at Kuoh?"

"No, the Hyoudous aren't knowledgeable about us and I don't think his new family does too."

"Very well, tomorrow we need to have a meeting with the devil heiresses and warned them to stay out of this," Xenovia said firmly.

"That, I agree. Wish I was there to help him though," I said gloomily before returning to my cheerful mood as we went to our inn for the night.

* * *

 **A.N - And now Irina and Xenovia had been introduced and the Excalibur arc will begin. I will have something planned for Issei and Vivio in the next encounter with the Church Duo next chapter, so stay tuned.**

 **Mystic Blade, signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Excaliburs

**A.N. - Alright, the second chapter of the week. I was actually had an interesting thought when writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy typing this.**

 **Drednaught - Thanks for the review. I had to admit, I do think that the chapter could do much more, but I had no idea how to do it without making the chapter going haywire. Nonetheless, do enjoy the fanfic.**

 **P.S. I do not own both MSLN and HS DxD**

* * *

It was the day after the attack on Sona, and as Issei and the others went to school, he noticed someone was watching him. He glanced casually at the direction of the gaze and saw a young woman, presumably his age, was drinking a cup of coffee. She had light silver hair and hazel eyes. Her hairstyle was fashioned in a long ponytail and had a blue ribbon fastened the hair. She was also wearing a bluish-silver blouse and a dark blue skirt.

 **|[Aibou, I felt Albion in her. I think she's the Hakuryuukou.]|**

|Well, whatever it is, I think she's not here for a fight.|

After the brief chat with Ddraig, he told the girls to go ahead before went near the girl.

"Hello there. I noticed that you've been glancing at me for a while. I wonder, do you know me?" Issei asked as he watched her face closely.

"Umm, no actually. I was just surprised that you've got two girls with you. Anyway, I was just got here a few days ago, and was wondering if by chance I will find someone who I've been looking for," she said as she sipped her coffee.

"Anyway, is there something you want to talk about, miss...?" Issei asked.

"Valia. Valia Lucille. And I might have something that I want to warn you, perhaps, mister..."

"Issei. Takamachi Issei. And what would that be?"

"There will be a huge storm coming to this quiet little town. I wish that you will not be swept away by it," she said as she put the bill for the payment and left.

"Huh... That's interesting. I wonder what she's here for?" Issei said to himself.

* * *

By lunch time, Issei went to the student council room and met with Sona, who was now looked better than yesterday.

"Got plenty of rest yesterday?" Issei asked.

"Yes, thank you for worrying about my well-being, Issei-san," Sona asked as she put down a report.

"So, I'm guessing your peerage was quite frightened when you told them about yesterday?"

"Plenty. They told me that I was a bit reckless for not resting enough and now, I had to teleport to school to reduce some of their tension. I'm glad that I'm the only one that was attacked by that mad Stray Exorcist," Sona said as she frowned at what happened yesterday.

"I think that something big is going on, and we're out of the loop. It's giving me quite a headache just thinking about it."

"Just rest for now, Sona-san. I think we should tell Rias-san about this after school."

"Actually, we had a meeting with two representatives of the Vatican today after school. They said they have something to tell us. I know that you're not involved with the Three Factions, but I think you have the right to be there, as this concerns Kuoh," Sona said as she remembered the call from this morning.

"...I see. Perhaps I will join you with Vivio and Asia-san as well. I think I know who those two are actually," Issei agreed as he remembered his reunion with his childhood friend.

When he arrived home yesterday, he was surprised that Irina came back, but what more surprising was that he felt two holy sword signatures similar to what Freed was using. He then saw that she was wearing a cloak over what seemed to be a black skintight suit that emits holy energy. He also saw what seemed to be a large weapon being covered by a cloth beside the blue-haired girl who Nanoha told him later was Xenovia. Thinking that the Angels don't want to have any business in any devil territory before, Issei thought that something was causing them to move.

"You do? I guess that makes it easier for me to think things through. Anyway, please come to the Occult Research Club room at the end of school hour," Sona said before Issei left the room.

* * *

After school, Issei, Vivio and Asia went to the ORC room and knocked the door with Kosuke, looking lethargic due to the holy energy from the swords opened the door. When they came in, Irina was shocked to see Issei as he nodded at Rias and Sona who were sitting at a sofa across the two church agents.

"Issei, how come you're here?" she asked as her partner, Xenovia frowned at their appearance.

"As the matter might have to do with Kuoh city, I was invited by Rias-buchou and Sona-kaichou to this meeting. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you yesterday, but me and my family are mages, so I know that they are devils, but I come here as a neutral party that had concerns with the city," Issei shrugged as he sat at a sofa to Sona's right with Vivio follow suit and Asia just stood behind them, nervously.

"I see that you're not what I think you are when we first met yesterday, but to think you have some connections with the devils here," Xenovia said as she shook her head dejectedly.

"Maybe because they're the first supernatural entity that we met here when we arrived, followed by fallen angels, due to some incident. Nevertheless, I think you have something to say to the devil heiresses here?" Issei asked as he looked on at the two parties.

"Very well, then. Three Excalibur fragments were stolen from various church factions," Xenovia said after looking at Issei warily, who was surprised with what she said.

"What do you mean, fragments? Are you saying that the Excalibur was broken?" Issei asked in doubt, as what he knew from Earth's legend, Excalibur was unbreakable and was given back to The Lady of The Lake.

"The Excalibur was broken in war, long time ago," Irina responded as she still can't made up her mind that Issei was talking about the supernatural world. "It was then forged with alchemy to make seven new blades with the same name, though have different properties."

"Blades like this," Xenovia said as she removed the cloth from her weapon, revealing it to them all. It was long and thick, its end parted three ways, and had an axe head instead of a hand guards at the hilt.

When the sword was revealed, while every devil inside the club room tensed or reacted badly, Kiba's eyes went dark with cold hunger, which Issei saw and noted to himself that he better keep an eye on him before looking back at the sword.

"Interesting," he murmured.

"This is Excalibur Destruction, from the Catholic Church. True to its name, its offensive power is high and can destroy pretty much anything that it was set against," Xenovia explained stoically before rewrapping it in cloth with a smug-like action.

Irina then put her hand onto a hairpin that she had on, which Issei noted must be another Excalibur fragment and raised an eyebrow as the hairpin changed and distorted into a katana, before she said in pride, "And this is Excalibur Mimic. It can change shape into anything that I want, and it's very easy to be carried. This one is from the Protestant Church."

Issei then glanced at Kiba. He noticed that Rias' Knight was glaring darkly at the swords and their wielders. Issei then looked at Vivio, who noticed the subtle glance at Kiba as she nodded in understanding and while casually went to the pantry, she then stood near Kiba to make sure he won't do anything rash or stupid at the two church agents.

Rias, not noticing the slight movements, continued with the conversation and asked, "So what does the theft of the fragments had to do with our territory?" as Sona thought about something.

"The thieves went into Japan, more specifically, arrived here at Kuoh," Xenovia stated, which caused Rias and Sona to be surprised before sighed.

"So, who was the one stole the fragments?" Sona asked as she thought that she knew who did it as Irina responded more seriously than before.

"It was the Grigory. More specifically, by the Fallen Angel Kokabiel's group."

"Hold up for a second," Issei said as everyone looked at him. "Are you trying to blame the Grigori for the theft? Last time I heard from my contact, Kokabiel had gone AWOL with his group. I don't think Azazel would want anything to do with the swords anyway."

"How do you know about this, Takamachi-san?" Xenovia asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"One of Azazel's little helper is currently in my family's protection and she's been in contact with her boss. According to her, an agent of Grigori was also sent to find said traitor right of this moment," Issei stated as he watched the other's reaction.

As the devils knew that Issei had a fallen angel under his care, they nodded in understanding, wheareas the two church agents just stared at him like he was an abomination.

"Not only you had some ties with the devils, you also had one with the fallen?" Xenovia stated coolly which Issei just nodded.

"Anyway, we devils had no interest in the holy swords, so we couldn't have stolen it. And Kokabiel... he's quite a formidable opponent," Rias said as she grimaced at the trouble her territory was facing.

"We already sent numerous priests and exorcists to search for the swords, but they were kept being annihilated by the enemy," Xenovia stated.

Hearing that many priests and exorcists had been dying in Kuoh, he telepathically called Nanoha and Hayate.

|Nanoha-kaasan, Hayate-san. I think there is trouble in Kuoh.|

|Oh, what's the matter, Ise?| Nanoha asked as Hayate just hearing them.

|Three holy swords were stolen by someone and they are residing in Kuoh. The church had sent some people to reclaim it but they were all dead. Do you have any leads that might be a clue?|

|Hmm... Ise-kun, for now, just act normally and we and Fate will look for the dead agents. But I guess that you and the others had to be on you guard at all times then. Who knows if they knew about your and Vivio's status,| Hayate said as Issei mentally nodded at her statement.

|Got it. I will keep an eye on things on my end,| he said as he ended the link before hearing something that caused him to curse for their stupidity.

"We're here to tell you devils to not get involve. This is a matter between the church and the fallen angels. The devils at Kuoh won't get in between the battle between us and them," Xenovia said as she glared at the devils, which they glared back at her.

Rias clenched her jaws before saying, "You think that we will ally with the fallen in this case?"

"Well, getting rid of the Excalibur fragments would be a good thing for you, isn't it?" Irina said as she shrugged.

"Very well. I will swear in the name of the Sitri family that me and my peerage won't ally ourselves with the fallen angels," Sona said after taking a few seconds to calm herself.

"I too, will swear on the name of the Gremory family that we will not interfere with this case unless deemed necessary," Rias said after begrudgingly stop glaring at them.

Irina and Xenovia looked at both Sona and Rias for a few seconds before the latter nodded as Xenovia said, "Good enough."

Issei then leaned forward and asked, "So, who else would be assisting you two on this mission?"

"There is one more person wielding the last Excalibur on reserve. He will be ready if Irina and I fall in battle," Xenovia said stoically, caused not only Issei but the others as well to gasp in shock.

"So it's just you two against one of the ex-leader of the fallen angel and his merry crew... Are you trying to get a deathwish?" Issei almost shouted his question at the two as he knew the chance of survival in this scenario was close to nil.

"I'd rather not but as the mission required me to do so, I'm ready to die if it's necessary," Irina said seriously before added by Xenovia, "Besides, our mission required us to take the Excaliburs from the Fallen's hands, even if it means to destroy them ourselves."

Things went quiet after that. Seeing that they had done their duty, both of them stood up and said, "We'll take our leave now," and started to go to the door but before they do so, they stopped and turned at Asia.

"I thought I was mistaken when I saw you previously. You're Asia Argento, the witch, aren't you?" Xenovia asked as she stared at Asia who was fidgeting.

Irina looked at Asia curiously before saying, "You're the witch? The former 'Saint'? I heard that you've disappeared. I didn't expect you to be friends with the devils."

Hearing this, not only Issei, but Vivio also getting riled up.

"I... uh... I..." Asia fidgeted nervously at Xenovia's gaze.

"To think the former Saint consorting with devils. You really did fall low as possible as you could. Do you even believe in God anymore?" Xenovia asked as both Issei's and Vivio's temper began to flare, unnoticed by everyone else.

"Xenovia, you know that she doesn't. If not, why would she consort with the devils?" Irina chided.

"I still believe. Even if I was cast aside by the church, I just can't set aside my belief in Him. I still pray to him, even now..." Asia said as she clasped her hands, trembling.

Couldn't take it anymore, Vivio went to Asia and held her in and embrace as Asia began to sob, Vivio glared at the two.

"You two are despicable," she said causing everyone, except Issei to be shocked. The normally docile and happy Vivio was angry at the exorcists.

"Even when she's no longer under your so-called church's protection, she still prayed to her God. Whenever I went near her room, I sometimes heard her sob, which made my heart ache in disgust at your doctrine. I hate everything about your teachings to cast aside one girl just because she healed a devil," Vivio spat at them, laced with venom.

"I call her a witch because that is what she is," Xenovia responded before continuing, "My people do nothing to her," which made Vivio snapped.

"DO NOTHING TO HER? YOU MEAN YOU ALL DID NOTHING _FOR_ HER! YOU TOSSED HER ASIDE WHEN SHE WAS DEEMED INCONVENIENT AND BETRAYING HER, NOT EVEN FOLLOWING THEIR SAID TEACHINGS THEY CLAIM TO FOLLOW! TEACHINGS THAT SHE STILL FOLLOWS, EVEN NOW! I CONSIDER THOSE WHO DENY HER HANDS OF FRIENDSHIP AND COMFORT THE LOWEST OF THE LOW!" Vivio shouted at Xenovia, causing the girl to step back a step.

"Vivio-chan..." Asia whispered as she looked at Vivio.

Xenovia, irritated, then said, "A Saint doesn't need any friends. They only need to do was work for others. She only need God's love and that should be enough for her. It was only when she selfishly looked for more that she stopped being worthy of becoming a Saint."

That statement caused Issei to chuckle before laughed out loud, causing everyone to look at him.

" _Selfish_?" he said after finished laughing. "That's rich, considering that THE CHURCH _SELFISHLY_ MADE HER INTO ONE, WHEN SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BE CALLED A SAINT! Then, when she showed that her love for all living things were shown, they discarded her like a bloody trash. *Cynical laugh* No wonder I didn't follow Otou-san's footsteps and become a devotee," he said before calming down which also made Xenovia to calm down too.

"If his love didn't protect her then that means her belief in Him was fake or insufficient," she said before being snarled by Issei and a hateful glare from Vivio.

"That's like blaming the rape victim for being rape or a mug victim being mugged," Issei said before his eyes became dead serious and said, "Let me make myself very clear. If you and the so-called church made any hostile movements towards those that I care the most, I. Will. Make. You. Regret. It."

Xenovia's eyes sharpened as Irina just stared, with the others transfixed at Issei before saying, "You dare challenge the entire church? Sounds like you need to be taught a lesson."

Before Rias or Sona could calm the two down, Kiba stepped forward and said, "Sounds like a challenge. I would like to be your opponent."

"And who might you be?" Xenovia asked glancing at his way as he smirked.

"Technically, I am your 'senpai', but I was told I was a failure by them, apparently," Kiba said as countless demon swords appear on the floor.

* * *

After the confrontation at the club, Xenovia didn't mind testing their strength, especially one who claimed to be her senpai. As long as it wasn't life-threatening, it won't be reported to the Vatican. It was half an hour later that Xenovia and Irina stood across Kiba outside within a barrier made from Vivio, who said that the barrier would make sure the damage won't appear in the real world. As they wait for Issei, who was going to the infirmary to talk with Shamal, both Rias and Sona looked worriedly at Kiba. Rias also sighed at his recklessness to have his so-called revenge against Holy Swords.

"Sorry for the wait," Issei said as he arrived.

When the others looked at him, they were shocked as they looked at his outfit. It was similar to a simple cassock on top of clerical shirt. What's different was that there are shoulder plates and the lower half of the cassock was plated. Even the boots that he wore was plated. Xenovia and Irina was quite astonished at him.

"Are you a member of the Templars? I thought they were disbanded," Xenovia said as she readied her sword.

"Templars? Please, don't rub me with your version of the Saint Knights. Anyway, which of you will be my sparring partner?" Issei waved off the accusation as he set up another weapon of his at his right hand.

Everyone gasped at the sword, as it is a long sword, adorned with intricate design meant for royalty. The blade had a metallic sheen at it as it's spine had a red markings and at the pommel, lay a ruby shaped as a kite embedded on it.

"What sword is that? I've never seen anything like it before," Irina said as she looked at the sword.

"It's just a sword that someone gave me to use. It's one of my weapons aside from Boosted Gear," Issei replied nonchalantly.

"Very well then, Irina, you take on Takamachi-san while I take on our 'senpai'," Xenovia said as she shifted her focus to the Knight who was started laughing as he summon demon swords around him and it was a mirthless laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Xenovia asked, confused.

"I'm laughing because I'm happy as the one thing that I want to destroy is right in front of me. I never believe that the chance to do so would be this soon," Kiba said as he wielded a sword that began burst into flames.

"That Sacred Gear, it's Sword Birth, isn't it?" Xenovia asked. "I've heard that there was a subject who avoided disposal from the Holy-Sword Project. It was you, wasn't it," she asked as Kiba glared and clenched his teeth.

"Takamachi Issei," Irina sound out, causing Issei's attention to her. "I was shocked when I heard your parents were killed. Then I was surprised that you're a magician and consorting with devils," Irina said as she clapped her hands together. "To think my childhood friend became my enemy. This must be a trial from God. But I will not falter with my belief!" she said as she readied her katana. "I'm ready to show the error of your ways."

Both Issei and Vivio was not amused at her rambling as Issei readied his sword like what Signum had taught him as he said, "We'll see..."

There was a clang of steel on steel as Kiba launched himself at Xenovia. Issei noted that his usual calm self wasn't there, only rage and hatred in his strike. Issei knew that with only that, he won't win his battle against the Excalibur.

"Pay attention, Iss- no, Ise-kun," Irina shouted as she launched herself at Issei. She was surprised as Issei blocked her blade, stopping it cold before he retaliate with ease. As they exchange strikes against each other, the more surprised Irina became.

"Ho-how come you're this strong?" Irina asked.

"I was trained by a Ritter and had been honing my skills since then and I was quite angry at you as you didn't use your Excalibur to its full potential," Issei berated her as his 'Instructor Mode' came out.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked, confused as the other two combatants also lowered their swords looking at Issei, confusion written at their face.

Issei sighed before putting his sword down and said, "Your Excalibur could change form at a moments notice, so if you swing your katana overhead and at the apex, you change it into a claymore or a bastard sword, adding the weight of the sword to the force of the swing, or when you thrust you sword, you can elongate or bend the sword to catch your opponent surprise. That was just two of the many ways to use your sword."

As Irina looked at her sword speculatively, everyone sweat-dropped while Vivio just sighed.

"I don't think you're supposed to help her, Issei-san," Sona said while sighing before Vivio replied, "It can't be helped, Sitri-senpai. Whenever he become like this, there's no way he will stop."

After Irina experimented with the sword, eyes glinting at the new way to fight, Kiba then charged at Xenovia again as he summoned another sword, this time emitting ice. Xenovia just dodged his attacks before bringing down Excalibur at the two swords, shattering them. Kiba just couldn't believe at what happened as he just gapped at his hands.

"As I said before, mine is Excalibur Destruction. There's nothing that I cannot destroy with my sword," Xenovia stated and to prove it, she thrust her sword at the ground, causing a deep noise as dust flew around her. Ats the dust settled, there was a crater with the sword's point as its epicenter.

Irina spat dirt form her mouth as she berated Xenovia, "Xenovia, why did you do that for? Now I'm covered in dirt."

Xenovia just shouldered her weapon as she watched Kiba as to what will he do next.

"Ugh, fine. It's time to end this," Irina sighed as she readied her katana and launched herself to Issei, determined to beat him, but Issei within one fluid motion, strike Irina at her stomach with the flat part of his sword, making her cough and fell on her knees in pain.

"You're still need more training, Irina. And looks like the other side also finished their match," Issei said as he looked at Kiba, who summoned a large demonic sword and clashed with Xenovia, which the Excalibur annihilated his sword before Xenovia hit him the same way Issei did.

As Xenovia helped Irina to stand, Issei suddenly remembered at one crucial item.

"Before you leave, can I ask you a question?" Issei asked as Xenovia turned to him.

"Does any of the Excaliburs can make the wielder invisible or became faster?" he continued which caused the two exorcists widen their eyes in surprise.

"Bingo. Looks like I was right."

"What do you mean? How do you know about Excalibur Invisible and Rapidly?" Xenovia asked as she brandished her sword.

"Actually, yesterday Sona-san and I was assaulted by a Stray Exorcist by the name of Freed Selzan. He was wielding the two holy swords to attack Sona-san as I intercepted him," Issei explained as realization hits the devils.

"That means as the Excaliburs were used against us, we, the devils have the right to be involved," Rias said as she glared at the exorcists.

Xenovia pondered for a minute before replying, "I will inform you of our decision tomorrow," and turned to leave the area as the barrier went down.

"Looks like Ise-kun won't need me anymore, as he is stronger than me now," Irina said saddened before she returned back to her happy self the next moment and followed Xenovia.

As they left, Sona and Rias looked at Issei warily as Vivio gave him a towel to wipe of a few sweat.

"Thanks, Vivi-chan," Issei thanked Vivio as Sona walked towards Issei.

"Could you explain to me how are you affiliated with the church?" Sona asked before he shrugged.

"It's not that I'm affiliated with this church, it's more like I am affiliated with the Saint Church, a church that only had influence at the place where I lived. I was trained by one of the Knights stationed at the church and I was deemed worthy of a position inside the church. Vivio here also affiliated with them. Unlike here, the Saint Church worshipped Saint Kings, equivalent to Saints in the Catholic Church. The only thing that is different is that The Saint Church respect the Saint Kings, at the same time acknowledge their human flaws, so if they did a mistake in the past, they were forgiven. The last Saint King was around five centuries ago, if I remember correctly," Issei explained to everyone when he heard a slap from Kiba's direction.

When he looked, he saw Kiba waas slapped by Rias, who was angry at him for being reckless and told him don't do anything rash as he, still gloomy left the area.

"Kiba, I'm not done with you," Rias tried to stop him but was stopped by Issei.

"Let him cool of his head. I will take care of this," Issei said as he went after Kiba.

* * *

Later, after changed back to his school uniform, Issei looked for Kiba and found him at the top of a tower near the academy. When Kiba saw him, he just looked back at the horizon and sighed.

"Are you here to nag like Bushou?" he asked.

"Actually, no. I'm here because I'm worried about you. I lost my parents to a madman and like you, I felt hatred at the guy for taking away my happiness. If it wasn't because of Vivi-chan and Nanoha-kaasan, I think I will be like you right now," Issei said as Kiba looked at him in understanding.

"So, you're like me in a way. You probably should know about this, as Rias-buchou already know," Kiba said as he recalled his past.

How he was an orphan and was brought to a church facility with others like him. The adults say that they were there because they were chosen. How everyone was happy as they lived there content and tried their best to help the adults in their project. How they began to understand that something was wrong as more and more of their friends began to disappear. The only hope they got was from a young girl that was a descendant of a Saint. But when the time came, she didn't help. As he was at the bathroom at the time, he was shocked to see his friends dead in their bed as poison began to seep into his body. How he ran away from the institution and as he began to die, Rias appeared and reincarnated him into a devil.

"Ever since then, my hatred for holy swords grew. And until I have my revenge, I don't think my friends will rest in peace. So please don't stop me from doing this, Issei-san," Kiba finished as he stood up and began to go down.

"Like I said, I'm not here to sop you from that. It is fine for you not to forgive those who wronged you, but know this, you must not let revenge dominate your conscious," Issei said, stopping Kiba at his tracks before turning at him. "I saw what happened to those with only revenge on their minds," he said as he recounted a few faces before continuing, "and when I see in their eyes, I only see a hollow and blank eyes. They've turned into an empty husk of their former selves and even when they did have their revenge, they couldn't turn back. So I implore you, don't take your revenge to the extreme."

As Kiba digesting what he just said, Issei stood up and walked towards him before put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kiba-san. I've got a plan, and I want you to wait for just a while longer," Issei said with a grin before leaving the tower.

* * *

 **A.N. - Before you guys say anything, yes I used the Saint Church as in the main story, it never been fleshed out well, except that it has connections with TSAB. So I tried making use of it as good as it get in terms of respecting the Saint Kings. As Vivio was also called as 'My Lady' by some of the Church's people, especially Otto, Vivio could relate to Asia as she was forcibly called as a Saint before being discarded as something that was unnecessary to them. You could feel her anger in it too.**

 **Anyway, there are plot reasons to Issei's Knight garment and that sword he's wielding. I can't tell you but it will be told in later chapters, I hope if I can that far. In the end, it's mostly concerned about Vivio.**

 **Mystic Blade, signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Holy-Sword Project

**A.N - Hey guys. Sorry for the late release. I have some RL stuff needed to take care of and had no time to type the chapter. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys.**

 **Jose19 - I don't know about you, but as I've watched Nanoha series, and let me tell you, don't mess with the group. Seriously, Nanoha has a bombardment magic that could literally wipe a part of a city off the map, and that was when she's 9 years old. Hayate have magic capable of wiping out cities. And don't forget that when the Tome of The Sky was still the Book of Darkness, it wiped out 2 worlds in 2 different incidents. And lastly about Issei, I have something planned for him later in the story, so just hang in there.**

 **P.S. I do not own both MSLN and HS DxD**

* * *

Later that evening, when Issei came back to his house, he was greeted by Raynare, and looked like she got something to talk with him.

"Raynare-san, what's up?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Can we talk now?" Raynare asked in a serious tone.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, according to some of Kokabiel's followers, it seems that he wasn't that sadistic at all to what we know actually. He cares for his fellow fallen, and only had that sadistic streak whenever he punished them. I remember that Kokabiel's mood went south about nine years ago. Even Lord Azazel don't know why, and whenever he asked, Kokabiel just lashed at him. I think that something happened that year causing him to be like that. I think you should know that," Raynare said as she recalled what Azazel told her about his investigation concerning Kokabiel.

"...I see. Nine years ago, huh?" Issei pondered a bit.

"Um, Issei-san?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about my past, that's all. Anyway, thanks for the info, though I don't know if it helps with the current incident. Thanks, by the way," Issei said as he patted Raynare's shoulder as he went inside his house.

* * *

The next day, Issei told Vivio and Asia that he won't be going to school today. As both of them asked, he said that he wanted to investigate the stolen swords' whereabouts, which they agreed. As he began his investigation, he knew that he needed the church duo's agreement and searched for them. When he entered the neighbouring district, he noticed Koneko and Saji following him just a few meters away.

"What are you two doing here?" Issei asked after he stopped and turned at the two.

While Saji crossed his arms and didn't look at him, Koneko, with her emotionless face stared at him before saying, "...Helping Kiba."

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the petite Rook before he sighed and looked at Sona's sole male Pawn, irritating Saji.

"Ugh, fine. When I heard that Kaichou was targeted by the Stray Exorcist Freed, I want to get back at him. I only help because of this," Saji said.

Nodding, Issei with the duo then looked for the church agents around the area. After a while, thinking that they're not around, heard a familiar voice from the park area.

"Please show mercy and give a kind hand to the needy," said the voice, sounding like Irina.

As they arrived at the park, Issei could only face-palmed while Koneko and Saji looked on surprised at the two church agents kneeling with a bowl on their hands.

After a while, Irina lamented, "How can this be? Why aren't they helping us? Is this because they're heretics? We even have no money to buy bread..."

"This is all your fault! Why did you spent all of the money to buy that fake painting anyway?" Xenovia bashed at Irina.

"It's not a fake! It has a saint painted on it. Even the man who sold it said so."

"Then which saint is it? Because I'm positively sure that I don't recognize him."

"Umm... Saint Peter?"

"There's no way that's Saint Peter! Quit messing around!"

"No, it really is him."

"Oh, God. Is this another trial for me? Why did you make this girl as my partner?"

Seeing their interactions, the three just couldn't believe that they were conned of their money just like that, but Issei remembered that Irina can be a bit air-headed and naive at times. He could only shook his head in disbelief. Before the two could continue arguing, he stepped forward to the two.

"Hey," he said as the two noticed his presence before their stomach grumbled out of hunger. Hearing that, Issei could only sigh while his companions sweat-dropped at what transpired.

"Come on. I wanted to have a talk with you two. While we're at it, let's go get something to eat," Issei said as the two exorcists nodded in agreement.

Twenty minutes later, at a restaurant, Issei could only sweat-dropped at the amount of food the two were eating right in front of him. He already knew that Koneko could be a glutton sometimes, but the amount they're eating could bring the petite girl a run for her money. After another two more dishes, the two exorcists sigh in content.

"Ah, that's what I need," Xenovia said, calming a bit while sipping her drink.

"Thank you very much, Issei," Irina said before she clutched her cross. "Oh, God. Please give your blessings to this three for helping use. Amen," she prayed. When she noticed both Koneko and Saji winced and clutching their head, Irina smiled sheepishly while apologizing to the two devils.

After a while, Issei then leaned forward to begin their little meeting.

"I know from how you looked at them yesterday that you don't want the devils to join this search of yours concerning the Excaliburs. Which in my opinion, they have the right to do so," Issei said as if berating Xenovia, who was pursing her lips.

"That's right, Xenovia. As the Stray Exorcist used it upon the devils, they have the right to meddle with this affair and should be helping us," Irina joined the talk.

"Irina, you should remember. The orders explicitly told us that we can't have the devils aid us in the mission. Even when they were somehow involved. I can't disobey that order," Xenovia said as she huffed at Irina.

Looking at the exchange, Issei knew that it will be difficult to ask Xenovia to reason with him, but then he got an idea.

"How about a third, neutral party?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Xenovia asked while glaring at Issei.

"Well, my family aren't actually affiliate with the devils nor the fallen. In fact, it was just coincidence that they're the first supernatural factions that we encountered. As the matter concerns the safety of Kuoh, I was there as a neutral party in the meeting. Only if you haven't blabbered about Asia-san's situation, I think that I might help you without any compensation," Issei said as Koneko and Saji tensed waiting to see the exorcists reaction to it.

After exchanging glances between each other, Xenovia sighed before replying, "I believe it's for the best. But what about those two devils here?"

"They _coincidentally_ showed up at where I am and _coincidentally_ be helping me looking for the Excaliburs, that's all," Issei said, poker faced.

After glaring at each other for a while, Xenovia shrugged and asked, "So, what's the compensation? I know that magicians tend to have conditions to have their aid."

"I just wanted one of the Excaliburs to destroy it," Issei nonchalantly said before Xenovia glared at him angrily.

"You want to do what now?"

"Hey, you're the one said that you don't want the swords to be left at the fallen's hands and will destroy if deemed necessary, so it won't be a problem if one Excalibur is destroyed by a friend of mine," Issei said calmly before Xenovia begrudgingly agreed to the remark.

"I guess I can have you one of the Excaliburs then, but mark my words. If you ever use it for any other reasons than what you said, the church will send more agents to get the sword from your hands."

"That's settles it then. Wait up, I'll call the said friend now," Issei said as he dialed Kiba's number and asked him to meet him at the restaurant.

* * *

Few minutes later, Kiba arrived and had a grim look when he saw the two exorcists.

"So, what do you want me here, Takamachi-san?"

"Relax, Kiba-san. They agree to have one of the Excaliburs to be destroyed by you actually, so don't give them that look," Issei said as Kiba sat beside him.

"...I see. Anyways, if it can bring closure to my past, then I guess I will do so," Kiba said which the two agents heard it.

"Closure? Can we hear what's it about?" Irina asked curiously at Kiba.

After seeing Issei nodded to go ahead, Kiba told his past to everyone there. Koneko, being of Rias' peerage, knew some of the Knight's past and looked at him with a sad look at her face. Saji, hearing the story, started bawling at the cruel fate Kiba gotten. Xenovia and Irina, after hearing the story, could not believe that the reports that they saw was different from what they heard now.

"Now I see why you've got such hatred towards Holy Swords. I never guessed it," Irina said as she wiped away some tears.

"The Holy-Sword Project. It was actually one of the most controversial project that the Vatican approved before they knew what the real reason of the experiment was. I believe that the project was helmed by Valper Galilei, who got away and branded as a heretic for the blasphemous experiments that he did with the project," Xenovia recalled the project's report.

"Valper... Galilei... So I have a name to have my revenge then," Kiba said darkly, causing Issei to look at him disapprovingly.

"Right, so do you approve of the reason?" Issei asked the church duo.

"*sigh* Very well, I will consider this a mutual aid between us. So, do you have a lead that can get us to the Excaliburs?" Xenovai asked which Issei grinned.

"Thought you never ask."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Takamachi residence, as Nanoha looked at any sign of battle prior to the incident, she got a phone call from the least expected person.

"Hello, Miyuki-nee. Everything fine there?"

〈Actually, Okaa-san and Otou-san suddenly had a headache at the same time just now.〉

"What? Are they okay? Do you need me to go back there?"

〈There's no need. They're fine now, but they want to talk to you. Hold on for a sec,〉 Miyuki said before handing her phone to her mother.

〈Nanoha, is Ise there?〉 Momoko asked.

"No, Okaa-san. He went out as he got a case at the moment. Why do you ask?"

〈Actually, when both me and your father got the headache, we remembered something about that shooting incident.〉

"Wait, you remember something new?"

〈Yes. Apparently, the culprit was actually not human at all.〉

"You mean, like a devil?" Nanoha asked as she pieced everything together.

〈Yes, and when he went on a rampage, he injured both Satoshi and Akane gravely before your father able to subdue him. When he did, a few people, who I believed to be hunting the devil came and destroy him. After that, they began use magic and alter our memory of the incident.〉

"But how did you remember this now?"

〈Perhaps because of what happened when your younger as we had experienced those things that the magic's hold on us is weak. I wonder what he would think that his parents were killed by something not human,〉 Momoko said in grief.

"I'm sure that he will understand. Besides, he's stronger than he looks, Okaa-san. Anyway, thanks for the info. I will call you later when I have the time. Good bye."

〈Good bye, Nanoha. I hope nothing bad happen with you kids there, but I don't think it is that simple,〉 Momoko said before she hung up.

"*sigh* A devil, huh? I think I remember that stray devils sometimes appear around the world, and to think it showed up at Uminari. I hope I just paranoid," Nanoha said as she thought about what happened that day.

* * *

An hour later, courtesy of Issei's 'Wide Area Search', they were now standing at an abandoned warehouse at the other side of the city.

"To think that a magician able to locate the Excaliburs so easily," Xenovia muttered in disbelief.

"It can't be helped, Xenovia. He had encountered the swords and had some time with ours to know the holy energy emitted by them. Though that begs the question. Why are they here?" Irina asked as she tilted her head.

Sensing danger inside, Issei immediately called Vivio telepathically.

|Vivio?|

|Yes, Onii-chan? Oh, yeah. It seems that Sitri-kaichou ordered the school to be close by tomorrow for further notice for 'renovation'. It seems she thinks that trouble will be heading towards the school.|

|Thanks for the info, but I need you for something else. I want you to contact Sona-san and Rias-san and tell them where we are currently at.|

|Onii-chan, are you going to do something troublesome?|

|Sadly, yes. I think I'm gonna trigger a trap.|

|Mou, Onii-chan is reckless sometimes. I will tell them and I will be coming too.|

After he ended his link, he began set up Boosted Gear, causing the others to follow preparing for any trouble.

"Well, here we go then. Stay sharp, everyone," Issei said as he opened the door into the warehouse, while he silently 'Boost".

As they silently walked through the pathway, Issei felt unease with the situation.

|Ddraig, can you feel any presence inside?|

 **|[I can sense one human inside, probably that demented Stray Exorcist, but somehow I feel that the area around here is distorted. It was a good thing you started 'Boosting' before going inside, Aibou.]|**

As they went to the center of the warehouse, they heard a clap a few meters from them.

"Bravo, bravo. How the hell did you shitty devils notice the Excaliburs here?" asked a voice near the source of the clap. It was the voice that Issei knew very well.

"Freed Selzan. Should've known you would be here," Issei said as he tensed up, ready to fight.

At his words, the group tensed up, especially Xenovia as she brandished her weapon at Freed.

"Freed Selzan, for the sins and crimes you've committed, in the name of The Holy Father, I will purge you and your life for your sins."

"Bla, bla, bla. You and your ramblings about God. I just want to kill something, simple as that, and the target of my desires are those shitty devils and the devil-lovers. Though, with this many people around, I don't think I can deal with everyone," Freed said as he shrugged casually.

Issei, sensing something off, looked around the area. There are many boxes and crates lying around randomly and stacked, as if hiding something. Knew it was a trap, he then whispered to everyone.

"Guys, when he sprang the trap, Kiba and Xenovia will go and deal with Freed. Irina, Koneko, try to move so that we will circle around at every direction. Saji, get in the middle of the group as your 'Absorption Line' would be useful for any stragglers coming in. I wish that we won't need to kill, but since the enemies will, we got no choice but to minimize the damage, got it?" he whispered as everyone nodded.

"Okay, I will use 'Transfer' at everyone the moment we begin."

"Wait, I thought 'Transfer' could only be used at one person at a time?" Xenovia asked.

"Well, with my magic, I could use it on multiple targets. Get ready," Issei said as he looked at Freed who was laughing maniacally.

"Anyway, how about I bring in some helpers with this situation?"

As Freed said that, the boxes and crates exploded, revealing tens of Stray Exorcists and Fallen Angels, ready to slaughter the group. As they appear, Issei, who have 'Boosted' ten times, began using his sacred device.

" **Transfer!** "

 **[Area Transfer!]**

Suddenly, green magic circles appeared underneath everyone and they felt the surge of energy coming into them. Knowing what to do, both Kiba and Xenovia dashed towards Freed while the rest take on the enemies.

Freed, using Rapidly, slashed at the duo in rapid succession, but Kiba, used to parrying strong blows made it each attack didn't hit any of them while Xenovia slashed at Freed who dodged the attack and resume clashing with them. Irina, using Mimic, changed the sword into a katana and slashed at the enemy exorcists around her in fluid motion while changing it to a whip to deal with farther enemies. Saji, being a support, used his Sacred Gear to drain the enemies' stamina or use it to trip the enemies around him. Koneko, being the smallest of the group, has little difficulty evading the light spears and bullets by the Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists while dealing with the enemy in front of her.

Issei, while fighting the group around him, he noticed that several Stray Exorcists were moving around the foyer. Knowing what they will do, Issei began using magic as electric spheres appeared with green magic loops around them.

" **Plasma Lancer! Shoot!** " he cast as he pointed his left arm at the foyer, causing the spheres to shoot in an arrowhead shape to that direction and exploded.

Those who saw this was shocked at the strong magic that Issei just used. In fact, the devils felt that it had lightning attribute to it, making them thinking that Issei must have been holding back to make sure they're alright. Koneko, seeing this, knew that she had to use everything that she had to make sure everyone can get out of this alive as she felt the surge of energy started to dissipate. She knew that she's still not ready to use it, as 'she' told Koneko that her senjutsu techniques still need some more training, but as the situation turning grim in every second, Koneko released the seal that 'she' had put on her.

When a surge of devil energy appeared beside him, Issei looked at Koneko's direction and saw white cat ears and two tails on her, only have him showing a small smile on his face.

'So that's why I felt that she's acting like a cat sometimes. She's a cat youkai,' he thought to himself before focusing on the situation at hand.

With the release of her nekoshou form, Koneko's attack became more powerful and deadlier as the Stray Exorcists found out too late. The Fallen Angels however, began throwing light spears at the nekoshou and Issei as they were deemed most dangerous from the group. Before the spears able to hit Koneko, suddenly a mirror appeared in front of her and reflected the spears back to their throwers. Issei, noticed this, knew who had made it appear.

"I didn't think Sona-san would send you alone, Tsubaki-san. Did you come here on your own?" he asked as Tsubaki jumped above the Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists, wielding a naginata.

"I'm just worried about Kiba-san when I heard about his behaviour yesterday from Sona-kaichou. When I saw him going with you, I knew that you would do something stupid," she said as she slashed at a Fallen Angel that came close to attack her.

"Huh, fair enough. Glad to have you around to help with this though."

As the fight rages on, both Kiba and Xenovia were able to corner Freed as he began to sprout gashes at his body before the mad exorcist jumped above them and used Nightmare to make copies of him around them. Knowing that he was still around, Kiba used 'Sword Birth' at the ground, sprouting blades around the area and removing the Freed copies.

"Guh, not bad for some shitty devils and stupid exorcists. Don't think that you will win this fight, shitty devil," Freed said before suddenly a clapping sounded at the end of the warehouse before revealing a short, bespectacled elderly man in a priest robe.

"Wonderful. To think one of my surviving failed experiment able to wield such swords, but alas, it is still not enough to destroy the Excaliburs," the man said, causing Kiba to seethe in rage.

"Valper Galilei! You're the reason my friends die in vain!" Kiba shouted as he brandished his sword towards the man, with Xenovia following suit.

"Valper Galilei, excommunicated priest, also known as Genocide Archbishop. If you surrender now, the punishment towards you will be swift," Xenovia said as the man laughed at her.

"Surrender? I think not. You see, I'm almost finished with what I've hoped for and I won't have it stopped partway. No, I won't stop until the project is complete."

"Then you better prepare to beaten by us, you murderer," Kiba said as he charged at Valper before being blocked by Freed.

"You think you can kill me that easily. How amusing. In fact, I think I will give you a parting gift," Valper said as he took out what seemed to be a crystal orb which everyone gasped at the sight.

"It can't be," Saji said looked in disbelief.

"Yes, this is the thing that made it possible for people like Freed able to wield Excalibur. It was made by the spirits of those who have potential to wield them."

"Those... my friends..." Kiba said as he looked at the crystal with tears forming in his eyes.

"Now I have no use for it, I will give you this as you die killed by the rest of them. My new patron has given me another way to make people able to do it easily anyway," Valper said as he tossed it towards Kiba as Freed stood near Valper before both of them vanished within a magic circle.

Kiba, holding on towards the orb, began to cry as he apologized towards his deceased friends when suddenly the orb released a light, blinding everyone before revealing figures of boys and girls surrounding Kiba.

"Those are..." Irina said as Issei nodded in confirmation before he said, "Yes, Irina. They're his comrades."

Looking at the scenery, everyone knew that his friends told Kiba to live on without holding a grudge anymore and continue living happily before they merged with Kiba.

 **[Aibou, looks like Kiba gained his Balance Breaker.]**

"Yeah, looks like he did. Alright, let's wrap things up guys!" Issei said as everyone shouted in agreement and resumed fighting the remaining enemies as Rias, Sona, their peerages, Raynare, Vivio and Asia arrived, helping them.

* * *

After the battle, Issei looked on as Kiba and Koneko got reprimanded by Rias while Sona did with Tsubaki and Saji.

"To think you did this behind my back. I was worried about you two. Please, don't do this again," Rias said as Kiba and Koneko mumbled in apology.

"I know that you're reckless sometimes Saji, but you too, Tsubaki?" Sona asked Tsubaki as Saji looked dejected and faced downward.

"I'm just worried about Kiba, Sona. When you said about what happened yesterday, I just couldn't think straight."

"*sigh* Fine. But I will punish both of you after this is over," Sona said in defeat.

Satisfied with what happened, Issei thought of going to talk with the devils before his ear being pulled by someone.

"H-hey. Ouch. Ouch! That hurts, Vivi-chan! Stop pulling my ear," Issei pleaded at his angry sister.

"Mou Onii-chan! That was reckless of you, going in knowing that the enemy will be there waiting for you. And here I thought you're smarter than that. Why do you do it alone? Me, Raynare-san and Asia-chan could help you."

"I can't help it. I had a feeling that if they saw you, the ones behind them might kidnap you after this incident is done. I don't want that to happen," Issei said, causing Vivio to calm down when hearing his reason.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but the more time I ponder about this, the more my feelings said it's correct," Issei said before he looked back at the devil group.

"Hey guys, what will you guys do next?"

"Well, Rias and I had talked with one another, and think that it might be better if we stay at the school in the mean time. And seeing that the two of them also don't have any place to stay, I think they will have to stay with us for a while. What do you think?" Sona asked the church duo who just nodded.

"I see... Raynare, I know that you want to stay with us, but I got a feeling that you staying with them for now is the right move. I hope you're not angry with my decision," Issei said as Raynare shook her head and said, "No, it's fine. Looking at your perspective, having another person with them gives them a better chance if he decided to attack the school, right? I don't mind."

"Thanks. Alright, looks like there's nothing more to do now. Let's dismiss for now. We never know where they're hiding now," Issei said as they depart from the warehouse, though he got a nagging feeling that tonight's going to be a long night.

When they returned home, Issei was told by Nanoha of what Momoko had told her, shocking him as the one who killed his parents was a supernatural being. He thought about what others had to suffer when it appeared there. He and Vivio told Nanoha, Fate and Hayate about what happened today and like them, agreed that the incident was still not over yet.

Later that night, midnight. The battle known later as the 'Siege of Kuoh' commenced.

* * *

 **A.N - Looks like that's a wrap for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Siege of Kuoh

**A.N - A bit late, but here's the last chapter of the Excalibur arc. Hope you guys like it.**

 **P.S. I do not own both MSLN and HS DxD**

* * *

As Issei tried to sleep that night, he had a nagging feeling that today's event was still not over yet, and as he thought about it, his phone suddenly rang. He looked at it and saw Raynare's number on it.

"Raynare?"

〈Issei, the school is under attack! We're holding them off at the moment, but they are too many of them. You've got to-〉 she said before the line got cut off.

"Raynare? Answer me! Dammit," Issei said as he went to Nanoha's room and alerted her about the attack when suddenly they felt a barrier being erected at the area.

"This is? Everyone, we're being attacked! Go to Hayate's house to regroup now," Nanoha said as everyone in the household went to the door that connected to the Yagami household. There, they saw Hayate and the rest at the living room and looked at live feeds around the house.

"I knew that they would try to keep you here, Ise, but I never thought they would do this," Rein said when the Takamachis arrived.

At the feeds, they saw a few Stray Exorcists at the front part of the houses while a few Fallen Angels were floating around the area. What made the group thought that Kokabiel wanted to hold Issei here was ten large dogs, over 20 feet tall, with three heads and few snake-like beasts with feathery wings.

"Looks like they've got few Cerberus and Pterotos in their group. Guess they've used them just for you, Ise. This is going to be fun," Vita said while trying to gauge their sturdiness.

"Anyway, right now all of you will stand down and let us Aces do the job here. You all need to save your strength to help the devils and Raynare at Kuoh Academy. We will make it so you can go there as soon as possible, got it?" Hayate said as she, Fate and Nanoha set up.

Before they go, Nanoha stopped and went towards Issei and Vivio before saying, "Ise, Vivio, I know that it pains to see me and the others fight, but you have to make sure the devils are safe. And there's one more thing I need to do to you two before going."

* * *

Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy, sounds of battle echoed all around it as Fallen Angels flocked towards the area like flies. Kiba, Saji and Tsubaki hold their ground on the eastern section of the school-ground.

"Dammit, they're too many of them," Saji groaned as he used his Sacred Gear as a whip and hurling trapped Fallen Angels at their comrades.

"We have to keep on waiting for Issei-san and the rest to come here, Saji. Just hang on," Tsubaki said as she slashed at an incoming Fallen Angel before using 'Mirror Alice' to reflect incoming light spears at her.

"*chuckle* You know, this reminds me of the fight this evening, us defending against the onslaught," Kiba said as he used 'Sword Birth' to make swords before throwing them at any Fallen Angels that came too close or used them to fight them head on.

Meanwhile, at the western section, Koneko, Tsubasa and Tomoe were handling their own problem with the Fallen Angels there. Koneko, with her nekoshou parts shown, punched and kicked through the waves of Fallen Angels while sometimes throw trees or debris at those who were flying. Tsubasa, with her roller-blades rushed through the storm of light spears before using her momentum to punch any Fallen Angels that came too close to her.

"Seriously... You two really make it look easy sometimes," Tomoe sighed as she slashed with a sheathed katana at an incoming Fallen Angel that tried to attack her by surprise.

The area around the two sites were riddled with holes and craters everywhere.

In the air, Akeno and Raynare both fought Fallen Angels that came from the back of the school, with occasional thunder strikes and red light spears pierced any unlucky Fallen Angels.

"Fufufu, it seems our guests are quite troublesome. I think they need some 'punishment'." Akeno said with an evil smile as she hurled another thunder bolt at a Fallen Angel.

"Seriously, Himejima? Can you stop messing around with them and deal with it quickly? I know that you want to torture them, but now's not the time. I don't know why he still not here yet," Raynare fumed at Akeno as she parried a light spear before she thrust her own towards the enemy fallen that she's fighting with, causing him to die and turn to dust.

"Because it's fun?"

"Hell no it's not! Just focus right now, dammit!"

As they bickered, more Fallen Angels fell from their attacks.

In the center courtyard, Rias, Sona and Akane were defending the rest of Sona's peerage as they erect a defensive barrier around Kouh Academy.

"Did you able to contact Serafall-sama, Sona?" Rias asked as she blasted a wave of PoD at a group of Fallen Angels.

"I did manage to do it before they came in aggressively. She told me to hold on for at least half an hour. Did Sirzechs-sama also said the same?" Sona asked as she erected a barrier defending a few light spears from contacting with her peerages.

"He did, and he said that Azazel will send someone to help us within that time frame too. Seriously Onii-sama, how did you know about Azazel not guilty in this predicament?" Rias sighed as Akane hold off an attack from the left side with her fox-fire.

"I think they've talked a few times before?" Akane asked while shrugging.

"Perhaps, but I still don't like it. Fallen Angels can't be trusted, yet," Rias said as she kept on defending them.

At the front end of the courtyard, two Exorcists fought against tens of Stray Exorcists that followed the Fallen Angels to attack. Xenovia, with Excalibur Destruction, kept on mowing down any unlucky person that was in front of her while Irina, with Excalibur Mimic, kept changing from whip to katana and back depending on the situation needed.

"They just keep on coming. They really want the war to happen?" Xenovia said as she slashed at another Stray Exorcist before attacking a Fallen Angel that tried to sneak an attack at her.

"Well, if we were at war, doesn't it make it easier to kill more devils and fallen? Then again, if we were at war, we won't have any time to have fun," Irina said while her Excalibur Mimic in whip-mode strike a Fallen Angel in the sky.

This goes on for minutes with no room for the group to recover as more Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists came in waves. The feel of dread became more pronounced with every minute that it sapped a bit of energy from the group. And then, out of nowhere, Xenovia and Irina saw two figures that they knew would come to gloat.

"Freed Selzan and Valper Galilei. How dare you two to show up when things getting better at your side," Xenovia said as she brandished her Excalibur at them.

"Please, the reason that we're late was because of this," Valper said while he unveiled the sword that he's currently holding at them. As Xenovia and Irina knew the holy energy within the blade, their eyes went wide after seeing it.

"It can't be. You fused them?" Irina said as she turned serious and went into a sword stance.

"Indeed, young Exorcist. With the collaboration with my sponsor, I was able to fuse the three Excaliburs in my possession to make this Excalibur, though not complete, but almost the same as the original one. You can thank me later for this," Valper gloated as he handed the sword to Freed.

"Ooh, can I use it now? I want Excali-chan to taste both human and devil bloods today," Freed said as he looked at the two and the rest behind them with maddening glee.

"Go on, Freed. I want to see if there's any flaw in my handiwork right now," Valper said as Freed rushed towards the Exorcist duo using Rapidly's speed.

As he clashed swords with the duo, he sometimes disappeared and reappeared with an illusion against them, causing the duo a hard time fending of the attack. At one point, Freed was able to breakthrough Xenovia's defense and tried to stab her but was thwarted by Irina using her Excalibur to parry the attack. Seeing an opportunity, Freed then kicked Irina away before blowing her away, causing her to lose consciousness.

"Irina!" Xenovia shouted as she had to defend herself from Freed's onslaught of attacks.

"Hahaha! You will be the first to taste Excali-chan, girly," Freed said maniacally before he was stopped by Kiba, who saw them fought and went to help her.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Xenovia asked as she began to feel the aftereffects of the brutal onslaught on her.

"I may have move on from revenge Xenovia, but I will help you fight against him to make sure that the sword will not be used by those who will taint them with their wicked deeds," Kiba said as he used his Balance Breaker 'Sword of Betrayal', creating a sword that fused both devil energy with holy energy.

"You think that sword can beat Excali-chan? Think again, shitty devil," Freed said as he launched himself at Kiba who blocked the strike against him with the holy-demonic sword.

"H-how? How come Excali-chan can't break that toothpick?" Freed asked in surprise.

"You think just because you wield Excalibur you can win against anything? This shows that my will is stronger than you," Kiba said as he began striking the mad man.

As they clashed, no matter what Freed did, Kiba able to overcome whatever tricks the mad exorcist did, even when he used all three abilities that Excalibur got. Xenovia, saw this knew that she had to aid Kiba to finish the battle.

"Kiba, keep him occupied," Kiba heard her said as he felt a wave of magic energy pulsed behind him. What he didn't see was that Xenovia raised her hand upwards before beginning to chant.

{Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice.}

As she chant, space on top of her began to distort and a hilt slowly emerged from the distortion before she grasped it.

{In the names of the Saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it! Durandal!}

With that final verse, she pulled the sword filled with holy energy and brandished it two-sword style with Excalibur Destruction. Everyone seeing this was shocked, especially Valper.

"Durandal? You're not the true wielder of Excalibur?"

"I originally wield Durandal after the predecessor handed it to me, but as I've still learn how to control it as it is still pretty wild. I was only given Excaibur Destruction for this mission only," Xenovia said with a grin as she join the deadlock between Kiba and Freed.

Freed noticing her, tried to block Durandal with his Excalibur, but when the swords clashed, multiple cracks appeared on the Excalibur. Seeing this, Kiba then used his sword and break the Holy Sword into pieces.

"N-no way. Excali-chan couldn't be broken," Freed said as Kiba slashed at him, killing him instantly.

"See, even our sword is stronger than that mishmashed Excalibur," Kiba murmured at the sword at his hand, his goal completed. Now, with a calm heart, renew his resolve to become the strongest Knight for his beloved King.

"Impossible," a shocked voice broke him out of his thoughts and looked at the source. "Holy and Demonic? But the two cannot merge as they're the opposite of each other. It's impossible," the deranged Valper said as he lost in thought.

Kiba, sensing that what he would say will shatter whatever will he and the others have, quickly dashed towards him to silence him out.

With a look of enlightenment Valper said, "I see. I see! That could only happen if the representative of each is unbalanced. Then that means-" but he was interrupted as a hand pierced through his chest from behind, causing everyone stood in shock at the sight.

"To have realized it with only this little bit of information. You are truly a genius for your own good, Valper," the man behind Valper said as he removed his hand from Valper's corpse.

It was someone who looked like a young man with long black hair and red eyes. At his back, five pair of black wings displayed with pride as he wore a black coat over a dark red shirt and black slacks. As everyone gathered and surrounded him, he just calmly looked at each faces.

"Greetings, Heiress of Gremory Clan and Heiress of Sitri Clan. You know me with the name of Kokabiel. I believe this is our first time meeting, am I correct?" he said confidently as the group began to sweat as one of the most dangerous beings were in front of them.

"Why are you doing this? So you can start another Great War? You know that in the end, it will only cripple everyone from each faction," Rias said as she hoped that her brother and Serafall came her quick.

"Indeed, that is quite correct, but that doesn't matter to me. I just wanted to fight, simple as that," Kokabiel said with everyone shocked at his statement.

"Are you out of your mind?" Xenovia asked as she shakily brandished her swords at Kokabiel.

"No, I'm serious. With the two heiress killed, both the current Lucifer and Leviathan would go on a rampage, and in retaliation, both Angels and Fallen Angels will join the fray. It will be a sight to be hold," he said as he produced a light sword and multiple light spears from behind him.

"A pity, but I have to kill every one of you," he said as he rushed towards the group while he shot light spears.

Kiba, fastest to react, went near Tsubaki and tackled her out of the light spears path as she had exhausted her stamina using her Sacred Gear. Xenovia had been unlucky, had to fight against Kokabiel as he played with her before blowing her away towards the others, weakening her. The rest of the group tried in vain dodging or erected barriers to fend themselves from the barrage of light spears.

Sona and Rias, being his target, tried to attack him but it was futile as he was stronger than them. As they were blown away from the group, Kokabiel summoned more light spears before shooting them at the two heiresses.

"Buchou!" "Kaichou!" everyone shouted as they looked on with horror as the light spears getting closer to Sona and Rias. Accepting their fate, both of them closed their eyes before they heard a voice in front of them.

 **[Panzerschild]**

Opening their eyes, after the dust cleared, what they saw in front of them was Issei, wearing his casual clothes with his back towards them. Then they saw Vivio and the rest coming towards them. Raynare, seeing this grinned before shouting at them.

"You're late, Issei. You're bloody late for the event!"

"Hey, I can't help it when ten dogs and some snakes tried to invade my home," Issei said as he looked at Kokabiel.

"I take it you're Kokabiel?"

"Indeed, young magician. And I applaud you for coming here, but you're still weak and if you fight me now, you will not survive, boy," Kokabiel said with a sneer, though Issei could see that he had the same face when he lost his parents within that facade.

"You know, I don't care what you do, but when you lay your hands on people I care for, I will make you pay, God or Maou be damned," Issei said as he and the rest began to fight.

"God? Funny you mention him, boy because there's one little tidbit that all the higher-ups been hiding for a while."

Narrowing his eyes, Issei pondered before he realized it, giving Kokabiel a good look at his expression.

"That's right. Besides the Four Original Maous, God also died at the end of the Great War," Kokabiel's words shocked the everyone here except for the mages but Issei.

'Dead? It can't be? I had something to ask him pertaining...'

 **|[Calm down, Aibou. Let's not freak out. He might be bluffing right now to shake everyone present. We have to stop him first before finding out about the truth.]|**

|Thanks, Ddraig. You're right, we have to stop him.|

As Issei composed himself, he saw that the one shocked the most were Asia and Xenovia.

"Snap out of it you two, we can talk about this later. Right now, we have a war to avoid," Issei said as Asia snapped out of her grief and slapped her cheeks.

"You're right, Issei-san. Right now I have to focus healing everyone."

"That's the spirit, Asia. Alright guys, deal with his minions. I'll deal with Kokabiel himself," Issei said as everyone getting ready.

"Oh? The little magician thinks he can beat me? You and your little dragon toy?" Kokabiel mocked him.

"Oh, it's not just a toy, but a one-of-a-kind-of device. **Boosted Gear! Set Up!** "

 **[Standing By! Ready! Drake Mode! Handshuhform!]**

As the light around him fades, Issei was clad in the gear he used when he fought Riser and Boosted Gear was at his left arm. Everyone was shocked at his transformation, especially Sona, as she can think of a certain someone wanted that power.

Seeing that he's ready for battle, everyone in his group readied themselves.

" **Sacred Heart! Set Up!** " " **Leavatein!** " " **Graf Eisen!** " " **Klarwind!** " " **Twilight Healing! Set Up!** "

As they shouted, all of them transformed and ready for combat with the two wolves transformed into their respective humanoid form, shocking everyone even more. Everyone then began fighting against the enemies while Issei rushed straight for Kokabiel, who reacted to his attack and began clashing with him. Raynare, after being healed by Asia, went back to the fray with the devils recovered from their shock also joined the battle.

Signum, with Leavatein, quickly slashed towards the Fallen Angels that tried to attack her with ease. "Hmm, it seems that this group of Fallen Angels are the same strength as that Phenex's group, or a bit weaker", she murmured to herself as she dispatched another Fallen Angel with a swipe of her sword before she sheathed the sword back.

 **[Explosion]** Leavatein announced as a cartridge was expelled from the device.

" **Purple Lightning Flash!** " Signum shouted as flame covered the blade of the device as she charged towards a group of Fallen Angels.

Vita meanwhile didn't use any magic as she pounced on one Fallen Angel to another, swinging Graf Eisen and sending the enemies away with no difficulty.

"Oryaa!" Vita shouted as she slammed Graf Eisen at the face of a Fallen Angel, before charging forward as she transformed her device into its 'Giant Form' and slammed it onto a group of enemies.

Vivio, being what she was, dodging light spears before using **Accel Smash** at the enemies, downing them with ease.

Alph and Zafira kept their bouts near the ground as they combat both Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists with their fighting styles, downing and incapacitate every one of them. Signum connected with Asia, giving her large area of field to heal any wounded allies from their position.

Looking at the devastation, the devil group was astounded at their formidable allies.

"I've seen records of the match, but they still makes me look at them with awe at their strength," Tomoe said as she looked at Signum's battle while she fought another battle herself.

"Still, we can't show weakness now everyone. Let's help them out," Sona said with roar of cheers from the rest as they fought their own battles.

As the battle waged one, two figures fought against each other in the sky, high above the ground. As Issei kicked towards Kokabiel, he dodged before slashed his light sword at Issei as he parried the attack with his Boosted Gear.

"To think your skills are matched with mine, young magician. Nevertheless, you're still weaker than me," Kokabiel said as they clashed again before separating from each other.

"Tell me, Kokabiel, what's your real reason to start this war again? I can tell what you told them aren't your real feelings," Issei said as Kokabiel snarled at him before he dropped his guard.

"My reason? How dare you think that I did this for another reason. Why do you care?"

"I care because you have that same look I had when I was young. I will not let anyone have that expression again, no matter who or what."

"...I see... If you can beat me, then I will tell you the real reason. I let you know, a Cadre Fallen Angel isn't just a title, it also tell you how strong one am."

"By the way Kokabiel, I'm not weak, and since we need to finish this, let's resume our battle," Issei said as he returned to his stance again and rushed towards Kokabiel.

As they clashed, Kokabiel noticed that Issei still haven't used any 'Boost' from the Boosted Gear and realized that he, a normal human was able to clash with a Cadre without any power up. He now know that Issei wasn't a weak human.

"Let's finish this. **Ddraig!** "

 **[Boost x5]** Ddraig shouted as surge of energy flowed from Issei. As he trained with Nanoha, he can now 'Boost' any time without the ten second limit per 'Boost', allowing him to 'Boost' multiple time without stopping.

"Impossible! You just 'Boost' without the ten second rule?" Kokabiel shouted as he felt Issei's attack became stronger.

"I was trained by the best, and that is 'The White Devil'. This will be it!" Issei said as he kicked Kokabiel away, stunning the Cadre for a few seconds, but that seconds gave him all the time he need as the Boosted Gear changed form.

 **[Kanonenform]** Ddraig announced as the light dispersed. As the light dispersed, the Boosted Gear changed into what looked like a cannon attached to the gauntlet with heat vents at the side of the barrel. The emerald gem now resided near the back of the cannon with the cartridge remover below the gem.

 **[Purge]** Ddraig's announced as two cartridges were expelled from the device as magic energy began to build up inside the cannon before Ddraig announced another word.

 **[Explosion]**

Burst of energy flowed into Issei as he redirected the power into the magic that he's doing right now.

"This will be my win, Kokabiel! **Dragon Shot!** " he shouted as burst of magic flew at Kokabiel and hit him, causing a big explosion which Kokabiel started to drop and crashed to the courtyard.

Seeing Kokabiel's defeat, plenty of Fallen Angels surrendered while some tried to flee in vain as they were binded by magic. As Issei slowly flew down towards Kokabiel, he shook his head to wait at the rest.

"Tell me, Kokabiel. Why did you want to start the war again?" Issei asked as he landed at Kokabiel's side.

"You really did beat me, a Cadre. I guess I will tell you. You see, I loathe everything in this world right now. I wasn't like this before. True, I did want the war to resume, but I know that if we had another war, we might be wiped out by other pantheons, especially Greek as we have some lands that they wish to retake from us."

"So then why?"

"Nine years ago, Azazel and me had to stop an out of control Sacred Gear user when I heard that someone akin to my daughter was gravely wounded by a stray devil. Thinking that I needed to be there, I asked Azazel to have someone replaced me but as the others were busy at that time I had to help him. After dealing with it, I flew as fast as I can towards her, but unfortunately I was intercepted by a masked angel.

I fought against him as he tried to stop me from getting to her, but that masked angel can go against me. After what I thought was hours, suddenly the angel left. When I got to her, she already died with her husband. At that moment, everything turned for the worst.

I hate Azazel for stopping me from trying to aid her. I hate the devils for having the stray devil loose at her. I hate the angels for stopping me from going near her when she needed it the most. That was when I was greeted by someone from another group that wanted the war to resume and I took it. I thought it was the best way to do it, but at the same time, I knew that Azazel's ideals are better in the long run. So I did this charade to make sure that I could die or imprisoned with no ways to escape so I can forget about everything that I hate."

Hearing this, Issei thought about what would happen to him if he wasn't adopted by Nanoha and it caused him to think dark thoughts. He then noticed that Kokabiel's story coincide with his for some reason. He then slowly asked him.

"Kokabiel, does the name Yukina Akane means anything to you?" Issei's question draw gasps from those who knew.

"How? How do you know that name?" Kokabiel asked as he looked at Issei questioningly, answered his question within his heart.

"I see... Kokabiel, even though she's no longer with the living, her son still lives."

"How do you know that? What do you know about Akane?" Kokabiel almost lunged at him if it wasn't because of his state.

"I know her because, she's my mother," Issei said with finality.

"You're... her..." Kokabiel said in a daze as he looked at Issei thoroughly and saw many similarities between him and Akane with Issei nodded in confirmation.

"I see... I almost killed her son without me noticing it. I'm sorry for putting everyone here with what I did," he said with tears in his eyes as two figures arrived from the gates.

The first was a female using a white full armor with dragon appearance with a jewel at the center of the chest. The other was a young woman with long black hair with split bangs that wore a skimpy black kimono that showed her endowed figure sexually. She also sported cat ears and tails similar to Koneko. Seeing Koneko's appearance, the young woman immediately went towards her and looked for any wounds.

"Shirone, are you alright-nya? Do you have any wounds that you're not showing-nya? And why did you unseal your Nekoshou form when I said you must not-nya?" she asked as Koneko tried to stop the woman to fuss over her.

"I'm fine, Onee-san. I had to unseal it because everyone is in trouble."

"I see. Well, looks like you were able to control your youkai abilities, so I guess that's fine-nya. But pleas, don't scare me like that again-nya."

"...Sorry."

Hearing the conversation, Issei knew that Koneko's fine with the woman as he looked back at the armored figure.

"I take it you're here for Kokabiel, Hakuryuukou? Or is it Valia?"

"I see that you've done a good job with him that I wasn't actually needed to intervene, though I am a bit late with Kuroka there wanted to come also."

"Fair enough, he's all yours now."

As Valia got near Kokabiel, he sat up from where he laid down and look at her calmly.

"I know what you want to say, Vali. I will surrender and will follow you back to Grigori for my punishment."

"Fair enough. Let's us depart now then. Kuro... I guess it's fine for now. Tell Kuroka to be back after fussing with her sister, alright?"

"Sure. I don't mind. Oh, can you please tell Azazel that can he lessen his sentence? He just grieved over someone who is like a daughter to him."

After said his piece, Vali just nodded and used a teleportation magic and teleport both her and Kokabiel. Issei then walked towards Sona's and Rias' group.

"Well?" Sona asked as she crossed her arms.

"Look. If you come to my house tomorrow, me and Nanoha-kaasan will tell you everything that you want to know."

"Very well. You do have a lot of things to explain, Takamachi Issei," Sona said before ordering her peerage to repair any damage that can be fixed by them when they saw two magic circles appeared and revealing Serafall and Sirzechs with their peerage.

"So-tan! Onee-chan here's to... umm... did we arrive late?" Serafall asked as she looked around the area as Issei and Sona face-palmed at her antics.

* * *

 **A.N - There you have it. Hope the battle sequence is up to everyone's taste, but if you don't just review and I will try my best with the next battle chapter with better fight scenes.**

 **And a foreshadow. I wonder what he wanted to talk about. Let's find out later in the series.**

 **Mystic Blade, signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Aftermath

**A.N - Alright, you may wonder why I'm sticking with posting once per week. It is because I've work and it reduces my time to type in the story. Anyway, that won't stop me from still churning out new chapters per week.**

 **This will be the last chapter of the Excalibur arc. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **P.S. I do not own MSLN and HS DxD**

* * *

'At Grigori headquarters'

As Vali and Kokabiel arrived after teleporting to Grigori, they walked for a while towards Azazel's office. In the way, the other fallen angels and Sacred Gear users were shocked to see Kokabiel walking without any restraints inside the headquarters. Some were looking at him with hatred for the things he did before turned traitor, but Kokabiel took it with stride.

"To see that you're unfazed with their glare, I'm guessing you've no regret doing what you did?" Vali asked as they walked.

"I know what I did was wrong and I have regret doing it, but I have to take my action without making it meaningless. With this, Azazel's dream maybe one step closer to be realized," responded Kokabiel as they arrived at Azazel's office.

As they entered the room, it was a normal office with some weird decorations. At the end of the room, there was an office table and a man was sitting on a chair behind the table. He had black hair with golden bangs and sported a black goatee. He was looking at Kokabiel with a serious expression.

"So, Kokabiel my old friend, it seems that you're here now, as a traitor. All I want to ask you is, why?" Azazel asked.

"At first it was just to lashed out at everything, but after thinking for a while, I thought that it was best if I do a bit of trickery to help move what was needed," Kokabiel responded as he took a chair.

"...I see... anyway, because of your betrayal and tried to cause another war, I have to send you to be imprisoned within Cocytus indefinitely. Unless you have something to offer to alleviate the judgement?"

"Actually, I do. I know that Shemhazai, under your orders have been digging around for that one organization, am I correct?"

"And?"

"I have some good information about what they are and their aim. I also could help you find the moles hidden within your ranks and file, Azazel."

"You're making a hard bargain, Kokabiel. If it wasn't because we're buddies before the war, doesn't mean that I won't go easy on you."

"You don't need to. If you still want me to be on exile, I will comply. I just want to see the Sekiryuutei again before you send me away."

"Very well. So, do you want to talk about it now?" Azazel asked as Kokabiel nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then. Let's talk about this so-called group then," he said before he turned to Vali, who was sitting at a sofa near the desk looking amused at their interaction. "Vali, Raynare told me that the young man and his family will tell the devils about their goal later this day, so I want you to visit him when they started explaining."

Vali blinked at what Azazel said to her before replying, "Wait, you want me to go to the Sekiryuutei's house, when you know that he knows that I'm the Hakuryuukou? Are you drunk again?"

"You're wondering why he was out of our loop for nine years? Well, he's going to answer it and more. Besides, he's not going to fight you or anything. He hates all those fate and destined bull-crap."

 **[Oh? He's like Vali in a way?]** Albion asked as Vali pondered what Azazel just said.

"Yup. I get the feeling that you two would click well. And bring Kuroka too. She would be delighted to fuss around li'l Shirone and help her adjust her nekoshou powers."

"Fine. You got me with this. I will go to this thing you mentioned," Vali said as she stood up and left the office and heard the discussion between Azazel and Kokabiel.

* * *

As Issei and the rest arrived at their home, they were greeted by his mothers and Hayate while they were sitting in the living room.

"Welcome back, everyone. I take it everything's fine at your school?" Hayate asked as the group sat around the table.

"We were able to save the devils and the exorcists from being killed and beat down Kokabiel," Issei responded as Fate gave each a mug of hot chocolate.

"It really is amazing that Issei-san has the power to fight against a Cadre one-on-one and win," Raynare said as she sipped her drink.

"Congratulations, Ise. I knew you can win against anything," Rein who was sitting at Hayate's shoulder.

As the conversation died and they went to their rooms, Issei and Vivio stopped Nanoha as they have unfinished business with her.

"Nanoha-kaasan, did you forget something?" Issei asked.

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me, Ise. Let's put your limiter back on," Nanoha said as she created a magic circle.

As she did that, three overlapping magic circle appeared below Issei with each subsequent magic circle was smaller than the outer circle. After a few seconds, another smaller magic circle appeared before all of it vanished.

"Now that the limiter is in place, how do you feel Ise?" Nanoha asked as Issei flexed his Linker Core for a few seconds.

"It's fine, Nanoha-kaasan. I'll go to bed now. Let me know if something comes up," he said as he went into his room to sleep.

Morning arrived, and as the family finished their breakfast, they heard the doorbell rang. Issei, knew that they will be here, went and opened the door and show the two heiresses and their peerages inside. What he was surprised was Xenovia and Irina were also there.

"Irina, how are you now?" Issei asked as they settled themselves in the living room.

"I'm fine, Issei. Though I've got a mild headache from that stupid stray's attack, but all the same, I'm better," Irina replied cheerfully as she took a cup of tea from Nanoha.

"I know you all want answers now, but we have to wait for another person to arrive first, right Raynare?" Issei asked before Raynare nodded.

The others looked confused before a magic circle appeared near the living room. From there, both Vali and Kuroka appeared before looking at the room knowingly.

""Vali?"" "Onee-san?"

"Hey, Shirone. I'm here to visit you and to check your chi level, but that will have to wait," Kuroka said as she plopped herself near Koneko and teased her playfully.

Issei who heard both Sona and Rias outburst caused his brow to raised before he asked, "Rias-san, Sona-san, do you know Valia Lucille?"

"Well, it's not that we know her but we're friends. She's also a devil, though half-devil and one of the strongest in our generation," Sona replied with Rias nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sorry when I introduced myself that time as Valia Lucille, Takamachi-san. My real name is Valia Lucifer, Heiress to the Lucifer Clan," Vali said as she curtsied.

"I see... then how is Rias' brother became Lucifer again?"

"Well, after my grandfather relinquished his rights as the Lucifer, he made it that the Four Great Maou only as a title towards those who he thinks has the capabilities to lead the devils to a new era."

"I understand. Alright, since everyone's here, me, Nanoha-kaasan, Fate-kaasan and Hayate-san will answer every questions that you may ask. But first, we will have to reintroduce ourselves," Issei said as everyone's eyes locked on Issei and his family.

"I am Issei Takamachi, 2nd Lieutenant of the Air Force in Time-Space Administration Bureau. My mothers, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa-Harlaown are both Captain of the Air Force and Ground Force respectively," he said before Hayate took over in introducing herself.

"Hello everyone. My name is Hayate Yagami, Lieutenant-Colonel of the Marine Defense Force. This little one here," she showed Rein to everyone, surprising them, "is Reinforce Zwei, Sergeant Major."

As the group digest the words, Sona raised her hands and asked, "I'm hearing military ranks when you introduce yourselves. I take it all of you are part of it?"

"Yes, as TSAB is actually an interdimensional security-military organization that monitors cultural growth and disaster relief towards worlds that have been enlisted as members. We came here not only to establish contact with the magical and supernatural community in this world but to help the community with any problems that needed our intervention," Hayate explained as Sona nodded.

"As you can see, the magical technology is far more advanced than what you've known and using different source of magic energy than what you all used to."

"What do you mean?" Vali asked.

"As you may not know, almost everyone has what you call a Linker Core. It is an organ that links and manifests Mana within ourselves, almost the same as what you devils use to manifest your devil energy," Hayate informed them.

"Hmm... interesting information there, and you said almost everyone. Does that mean not all humans contain this Linker Core?" asked Rias.

"That is correct, as they were called 'whites' and they work the same as normal people, taking care of administration and other works qualified. And no, they are not discriminated as most mages also have non-mage families within them," Rein took over the explanation as Hayate sipped her tea.

"Does the magic transformation that Issei-san and everyone did at that time necessary? It looks like it was from a mahou shoujo anime show, like someone who I know wanted," Sona asked as every devils present sweat-dropped at the question.

"Actually, that was necessary, as Barrier Jackets are what you call our last-line of defense in any battle. It comprises of multiple barriers and magic fields, thus has the highest defense capabilities but not to be relied too much," Issei explained as he remembered a certain cosplayer.

"From what you just told us, does that mean we devils could also use your kind of magic?" Akeno asked as Sona perked in interest with this question when Raynare puffed her chest with pride.

"Actually, yes, as we have proof that the supernatural of Earth could also use our magic device with no difficulty, but that depends if you also have Linker Core in you. Raynare-san here is proof that it can be done but she still have a long way to go before she can be deemed as a mage," Hayate said as Raynare deflated.

"It can't be helped that most of you magic needs calculation and formulas. Even though I'm good at it, it's still too much," she mumbled as Asia patted her worryingly.

"What she meant is that even though the magic that magician used are similar to ours, our equation and formula are much more complex than what they do. Instead of only having 'ice needles' to be shot at, we also calculate everything to maximize damage on one opponent or crowd control within an area in any given times," Nanoha explained as the magic instructor in her showed up.

"That sounds good and all but I want to know how strong one can be with this kind of magic," Rias said as she glanced at Sona and Vali who were taking mental notes.

"I'm not surprised you ask, Rias-san. Anyway, from what I can gather from everyone, all of you have above A-Class mana capacity with Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno and Vali to have AAA-Class, and that was when untrained. I don't know about what happen when trained though, but it will be higher than that," Issei answered her question.

"In fact, everyone here," he gestured to the Takamachis and Yagamis, "have AA-Class and above rank."

Everyone sweat-dropped at that announcement. Even the two Church agents have to blinked many times just to digest what he said. If what he said is true, then everyone here are at least has the same strength as a High-Class Devil, maybe even more than that.

"...I have to say, I'm impressed, Takamachi-san. If that's the case, I guess I can imagine the strength that you have," Vali mused herself.

 **[You're not wrong, Vali. From what I can gather from my rival's energy, I don't think if you fight him you will win in any scenario,]** Albion said as everyone's ear perked at his statement.

 **[Albion, it's been ages since we've talked. I take it you're feeling fine with your** **partner?]** Ddraig asked.

 **[Better than some of my previous hosts. In fact, I think she's the only one that manage to hold herself without becoming lust for power. She may be the strongest one that I've ever met. And maybe able to stop our long-lasted feud.]**

 **[I hear you, Albion. Even my partner here is the strongest I've ever met. He never wanted to use this power for anything but to protect, same as your partner I assume. I just don't want to fight till the death with my oath-brother anymore than you do.]**

"Oath-brother? Do you mean that you're...?" Issei asked with Vali felt the same thing.

 **[We came upon each other by chance and when we knew that our powers are matched, we swore that we will help each other become stronger than before, in the end we become brothers in name. It's just that our respective first host lust for power that our little rivalry turned into what you all know now.]**

"Thank you for that information, Albion, Ddraig. It seems that the nature of what happened in the past is different from what we've been told then," Vali said as she still digest what she heard just now.

Noticing that everyone haven't fully digest the information that they've heard, Nanoha let everyone have a short break as she went and prepare lunch for everyone.

* * *

As the group dispersed, both Xenovia and Irina approached Asia who was talking with Raynare about something before noticing them. Seeing the two agents, Raynare discreetly distanced herself as they wanted to talk with Asia.

"Umm... Can I help you two?" Asia asked as she fidgeted.

The next moment, both Xenovia and Irina bowed apologetically at Asia, causing her eyes to go wide.

"I would like to apologize to you, Asia Argento-Harlaown, for I have wronged you," Xenovia said continuing bowing.

"We're sorry for calling you a witch while you've been helping more people than when you're still with the Church," Irina said.

After recovered from her shock, Asia shook her head and put her hands on their shoulder before saying, "It's alright, I know that you meant no harm when you said it before. It was just hard for me when the Church abandoned me when I did something accidentally."

"You're devotion towards your faith is far stronger than us. When I heard that God was dead, I just felt that what I have done all this years feel empty," Xenovia said before Irina bumped her head.

"What do you mean empty? We did it because we put faith into what we do for the better good in the world. It doesn't mean it's for nothing," Irina berated Xenovia as Asia giggled at their antics.

At another corner, Koneko and Kuroka went near Alph and Zafira who were watching from afar. As they approached them, the two wolves noticed them and gestured they weren't hostile. Then Koneko looked at their eyes, looking for something.

"...Not human?" Koneko asked.

"Yup, you're right li'l one. I'm actually Fate's familiar and this guy here is a Guardian Beast," Alph responded cheerfully as she patted the girl. "Anyway, what's your story? How did you become Gremory-san's and Lucifer-san's peerage?" Alph asked.

"Nyahaha... Well, our parents were killed when we were young and I had to fend for both of us as the killers were searching for us. It was then I met Vali and Gremory when they were walking at a city-nya. I pleaded at them to help my sister and take her away as I don't want her to suffer more hardship before I passed out. When I woke up, both of them talked about what to do and decided that I will follow Vali while Shirone went to Gremory-san. After that, I helped Shirone with her Nekoshou abilites and trained her-nya," Kuroka said as Koneko put her hand on top of hers.

"Oh, well at least you two are happy now. That's what matters," Alph said as she talked with the two girls about more mundane stuffs.

As they chat away, two people were seen walking away from the rest and went upstairs, wanted to talk privately. It was Kiba and Tsubaki.

"So, I want to know Shinra-san, why did you try to help me that time?" Kiba asked after they arrived at the second floor.

As soon as Kiba asked that, Tsubaki fidgeted a bit before steeling her resolve. She looked at Kiba's eyes before she said, "I want to tell you, that I've fallen in love with you at first sight, Kiba-san. It hurts my heart whenever I look, you have that faraway look that you want to kill something for revenge. All I can do is to try ease the burden by helping you the only way I can at that time."

Kiba was surprised to hear that she loves him. In fact, he also had feelings for her, not knowing whether it's only affection or love. But the more he thought about it, the more his feelings became clear.

"You love me? Even though I might do something dangerous at that time?" Kiba asked as she nodded. "I... I don't know what to say. Can you let me sort out my feelings first?"

Hearing that, Tsubaki could only smiled sadly before saying, "Of course, Kiba-san. Take your time. I'll wait until you've your answer."

They then returned to the first floor as Nanoha finished making lunch.

* * *

After having their lunch, the group then went back to the living room to resume their talk.

"Before we started with new information, I just want to ask something. Did my brother know about you guys?" Rias asked what on her mind all the time as Issei nodded.

"Yes he does. Do you remember the Rating Game? I disclosed what was non-classified to three of the Four Great Maou and the Champion. Before that, I have Raynare reveal what was needed at the Governor of Grigori, Azazel," Issei replied as the devils nodded.

"So that's the reason Onee-sama looked cheerful when greeting you at the school. She must have been hounding you to tell her how to use it, didn't she?" Sona asked while she sighed at her sister's antics as Issei grimaced and nodded. "Anyway, I have one critical question to ask. How did Asia survived?"

Every devil present looked surprised at what Sona just asked. They then remembered the day they went to the abandoned church at the town outskirts. Rias remembered that Asia's Sacred Gear was forcefully extracted by the rogue fallen angel at the time.

"Yes, how did she survived the extraction? I know that removing the Sacred Gear from a host means killing them, but her she is, alive and using her Sacred Gear," Rias added a comment to Sona's question.

Asia then showed her sacred device at the group before saying, "It's because of this."

"And that is?" Sona asked.

"That is Asia's sacred device, Twilight Healing. Because her Sacred Gear had been extracted halfway, we have to use the only option available at that time and had to integrate it into a magic device. It also helped her in using our magic," Issei explained.

"And why's that?" Rias chirped in.

"Basically, Sacred Gear hosts cannot use our kind of magic properly as any magic device won't even let them use it 100% because of their Sacred Gear intervenes with the magic. After founding out that Issei had one, we then made a technological breakthrough by putting the Sacred Gear into a device and integrate the device at the host, functioning as a normal magic device and also as a life support system towards them," Hayate explained as everyone gasped at what was said.

"You mean, you need to extract it before making it into a magic device?" Vali asked at the revelation.

"Technically, yes. But we extract it halfway so that the sacred device can tune themselves with their host better. Issei and Asia are just a few of the examples that it had been done," Hayate explained again which Sona perked up at the last sentence.

"When you say a few, does that mean Sacred Gear hosts also appeared over at your world too? Does that mean there are mages from Earth?" Sona asked and Nanoha answered the question.

"That is correct, Sitri-san. As you may know, Issei is from Earth and like him, both me and Hayate also born and raised on Earth before we enlisted ourselves into TSAB. There are also families whose ancestors came from Earth, like the Nakajima family," she said as everyone took in the information.

"Anyway, Sacred Gears are considered Lost Logia, artifacts of untold power and origin within TSAB and considered top priority in handling them as their hosts are considered Living Lost Logia, like myself who is one with me being the mistress of The Tome of The White Sky," Hayate said as she showed said device in her hands.

"Thank you for explaining everything to us. I think this will be kept to ourselves until further notice from Onii-sama," Rias said as every devils nodded.

"Anyway, before you leave, Xenovia and Irina, who is your trusted advisor in the Church?" Issei asked.

"If you want to know, she recently reincarnated into an angel under Lady Gabriel. Her name is Griselda Quarta and she is my legal guardian. She's known to be close to Lady Gabriel," Xenovia said.

"Then I want you two to tell her about this and forward it to Lady Gabriel. It is imperative that this must be done so. As we have establish contact with devils and fallen angels, we wanted to make contact with the angel side of the faction. I hope you don't mind."

"Very well. We will inform Sister Griselda about this meeting. Thank you for explaining everything to us," Xenovia bowed before exiting the house.

* * *

As the group went back to their respective destination, Xenovia stopped walking before Irina noticed it and looked back at her.

"What's wrong, Xenovia?"

"Irina, I think I won't return to the Vatican."

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know if I will have the drive that you have in serving the Church after knowing about it. I want to have some time alone before I made up my mind to what I want to do after this. You must understand that it doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend anymore," Xenovia said as Irina smiled at her.

"It's fine. I understand. We have our reasons why we serve the Church. If that's the case, I will go back with the Excaliburs and report to the Vatican and Sister Griselda about this. I hope you find what you looking for when we meet again."

"Thank you, Irina. You are a good friend," Xenovia said as she hugged the other girl before resuming walking back to their destination.

* * *

At another part of the town, as Rias' and Sona's group were walking, Kiba suddenly took Tsubaki's hand and walk from the group, surprising everyone except Rias and Sona.

"Everyone, let's go. They have something private to discuss, don't worry," Rias said before resuming their walk.

As Kiba and Tsubaki arived at a park, he let go of her hand before he looked at her.

"Do you really mean it, Shinra-san? Do you really love me?"

"Like I told you before, I do love you. It doesn't matter how long it will take, but I will wait for you to tell me your answer."

After hearing her declaration, Kiba then grab hold of her arms before he kissed her gently. At first Tsubaki was shocked and confused but after she calmed down she returned the gesture. After a few minutes, they broke their kiss before looked away in embarrassment.

"It's not just you, Shinra-san. I also love you when I first met you in Buchou's birthday party that time you attend with Kaichou. I told myself that I'm not worthy of your love as I have revenge on my mind at the time. Now, I think I'm ready to make it to another step," Kiba said before he looked at Tsubaki's eyes seriously. "Shinr- no, Tsubaki, would you go out with me?"

At his declaration, Tsubaki just hugged him before kissed him for the second time.

* * *

'Somewhere at Kyoto'

The room looked like a traditional Japanese room for serving guests as a woman entered the room. She had long blonde hair and matching eyes and had a voluptuous figure as she wore a typical shrine maiden attire. She also sported fox ears and nine tails,depicting her as a kyuubi. As she sat down, a tengu appeared with a scroll and handed it to her as she opened and read it. Before long, another woman appeared. She had medium-long black hair with matching eyes and wore a red kimono, a golden obi with sun decoration on it. Her hair was held back by six golden bira kanzashi and was adorned with a small crown.

"Welcome, Amaterasu-sama. I was just thinking of visiting you after I read the report my subordinates gave," the blonde woman greeted the other.

"There's no need for formalities, Yasaka-san. We know that you have the backing of the Shinto Pantheons as the leader of the Youkai Faction," Amaterasu said. "It just so happened that I was within the area that I remembered something."

"And is it perhaps because of the incident at Kuoh?" Yasaka asked.

"Quite. I felt something similar to my power at that city just once, but I know that it all the same. And because of this incident, perhaps the Christian Pantheon will be whole again. When they do, I wish to make an alliance with them, so I will personally go and talk about this alliance to them myself. I hope you don't mind."

"You need not worry, Amaterasu-sama. I will also send some of my guards to ensure your safety. This is, after all, to ensure the beginning of true peace with the other pantheons come true," Yasaka said as sake was poured and they drank together.

* * *

'At Asgard'

An old man was sitting at a throne, looking at a video of the battle at Kuoh Academy. Beside him was a young woman wearing what seems to be Valkyrie armor. As they watched the battle unfold, the old man laughed.

"Hahaha! I wonder, how did that young woman got her hands on Leavatein? It is right here, within the vaults. And that kid seems promising. The current Sekiryuutei, is it?" said the old man.

"Lord Odin, are you implying?"

"Yes, Rossweise, I think of contacting them and to know their reason of helping the devils. Perhaps making an alliance with the Christian Pantheons if they know what's good for them. Maybe that Azazel kid will make a move some time within the week. Come, we will depart for Japan," Odin said as he prepare his descent towards Japanese soil.

* * *

'Mid Childa, training area'

A young man with black hair with blue highlights was running through the field as he evaded multiple magic shots towards him. On his right hand was a black gauntlet with a sapphire jewel at the center of the hand. The gauntlet covered the entire arm with neon blue highlights which somehow emits frost. As the man jumped away from the attack from several drones, he then stood up and faced his opponents, raising his gauntlet arm.

 **[Snap Frost]**

At that announcement, frost covered the area of the drones as they too slowly covered in ice. As they were completely covered in ice, the man then snapped his fingers, causing the drones to shatter completely with the ice.

After that, the area around him shimmered and turned into a plain field as a young woman walked towards him. She had chestnut hair and blue eyes. After the young man saluted her, she inspected the young man before she sighed.

"Charles, your magic style is great, but you have to make sure that you don't make a habit of trying to get hit once just because of your quirks," the woman, Teana Lanster scolding the young man.

"Sorry about that, Officer Lanster. I just can't help it," Charles Rinzbern said sheepishly.

"*sigh* I wonder how did 2nd Lieutenant Takamachi able to control you, I have no idea," Teana said dejectedly.

"Speaking of him, is there any news about Leader?"

"Well, I've heard that he already made contact with the supernatural community there, so I guess that part is done. Next is establish and agreement with them, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know why, but I think I will be helping him when trouble stirs over there in the near future. I just hope I'm wrong," Charles said as he looked at the sky above him.

* * *

 **A.N - Another new OC made his debut. He won't be around till the next few chapters but he will make an impact with a certain DxD character. And can you guess what his device is? Answer it in the review or PM me and if you guessed it, I will tell you what it is.**

 **Mystic Blade, signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Focal Point

**A.N - Sorry for the delay. It's been a hectic month for me and was able to finished it a week ago, but because of tiredness, I forgot to post it. Anyway, like I said before, the story is still ongoing and I have no intention of dropping it, so I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

'?'s PoV'

It's been a week since the attack at Kuoh Academy. While everything had calmed down, tou-san told me that the Shinto faction had taken interest in the incident. While tou-san served them, I had no interest in becoming their vassal. It pained tou-san, but since it's my decision, he relented. Even then, he still trained me so that if there's any trouble, I'm able to hold on until aid arrived.

As I prepared to go to school, tou-san called out my name.

"Yes, tou-san? What is it?" I asked.

"It's not much, but I want you to tell the heir of Sitri that the leaders wanted to have a meeting with their leaders. If you can't, I won't bother you, my dear daughter."

"Hmm… if that's all, I think I can do that. I will inform Sitri-san of this. I will take my leave."

"Take care now."

As I left the house, I began to think of what happened in the last week after the incident. The academy has a weird tradition of having plenty of activities in the coming of summer break, and one of the events was 'Ball Day', where ball-oriented games were held that week. Everyone did their best having fun, though there is one big surprise that day. As I reminiscent about the day, I greeted the other students that have club activity this morning. I was still spaced out when I felt someone poked my side. I turned around and saw my best friend.

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked.

"You're spacing out a lot these days. Is Yuuto-san dating Shinra-fukutaichou bothers you that much?" she asked.

The incident happened on the day of the event. It was when the club match between Occult Research Club and the Student Council. It was a dodgeball event and a ball hit Tsubaki-senpai hard, causing her to hurt her ankle. Then Yuuto-san went to her and held her in a bridal carry and went to the infirmary. It was then that everyone knew they're dating. I already knew that they have some kind of connection, especially that they're both devils in a peerage of two friends, so I'm not that surprised.

"Oh. No, that's not bothering me at all. It's just that a distant relative is visiting this week or two," I replied.

While it's true that someone was coming, it was actually Amaterasu-sama with Yasaka-sama. They came to have a meeting with the devils, which I had a message to give to Sitri-san.

"Anyway, did you hear from Mizuho-senpai? The instructor will be here for today. She said that she has some time to check our katas and progress for the upcoming championship."

"Really? She does teach us better techniques and from what I heard from senpai, her teachings were the reason that our school able to get to the nationals," I said happily.

As we continue to chat, we arrived to the dojo's door when we saw several of our club's kendoka were standing in front of the door. When we were about to ask, we heard the sounds of bokken clashing together. Opening the door, we saw our instructor, Miyuki-shishou sparring with someone. At first I didn't recognize him, but after seeing his face, I froze for a second. It was Issei.

As they spar, I saw that they're not using the typical kendo techniques, but more of kenjutsu that my tou-san taught me. As they finished their sparring, Miyuki-shishou ruffled Issei's hair.

"Looks like my lil' nephew's technique has become much more fluent. You have become a master of Mikami-style. Still you need to practice more, alright?" Miyuki-shishou asked Issei.

"I know, Miyuki-obasan. I still have much more to learn. Thanks for the spar," he said before noticing the crowd in front of the door.

"Oh, hey girls. What's up?" he asked casually.

Seeing as no one answered his question, I asked him back.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? Why are you here?"

"Actually, I'm the one asking him to come here. I want to test his techniques as I taught him. Also, can't you let me see my handsome nephew now girls?" Miyuki-shishou answered me, which made me widen my eyes. Now, I'm one of those that can't get surprised easily, but that statement made me surprised and remembered that her family name was Takamachi. I'm an idiot.

* * *

 **(Eternal Blaze (TV Size)**

(Haruka sora hibiite iru; Inori wa kiseki ni) Issei and Vivio stand back to back on a battlefield before they clutched their devices before panning away from them

(Instrumental) Showing a cloudy sky before a fire and a flash appeared and show 'Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha DxD' and the word 'The White Devil's Dragon Son' written below

(Mayonaka no ao ni tokete) Chrono and Carim walking with Charles, a dark blonde man and Schach walked behind them before cutting to the latter three's face

(Nagareteku namida no tsubu) Sirzechs and Serafall teasing their respective sister

(Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu) Azazel working on a project as Vali a sat on a chair while Raynare serving tea to her

(Nukumori ni deatta) Michael looking to the horizon smiling as Irina was trained by a female exorcist

(Masshiro na yuki no you ni) Amaterasu and Yasaka discussing something before the scene changed to Odin looking at a footage with a solemn look with Rossweisse at his side

(Dokoma demo sunao na KOTOBA) A blurred shape of a man wielding a spear sitting on a boulder with a woman besides him

(Tetsu no hane matotta; boku wo ugokashiteku) Issei and Vivio stood seriously before activating their devices

(Kizutsuku tabi ni; Yasashiku nareru) Issei and Vivio flashed with light before their respective Barrier Jacket appeared and Boosted Gear materialized on his left arm and in combat stance before the others appeared behind them

(Kimi no sono) Showing the Young Devils with their peerages

(Egao dake) A group of Fallen Angels and Devils with a shadowed figure in front of them

(Mamori nukitai; Negai wa hitotsu) Issei and Vivio looked at each other, nodded before rushed towards the enemy off screen

(Toki wo koe kizamareta; Kanashimi no kioku) Tomoe and Kiba exchange sword blows before Kiba backed up and summon multiple swords around him

(Massugu ni) Rias preparing her magic

(uketomeru) Sona unleashing water dragons

(Kimi wa hikari no tenshi) Akeno and Tsubaki having an aerial dogfight as the camera panned towards Tsubasa and Koneko as the latter punched before being countered

(Ano hi mune ni tomotta; Eien no honoo) Asia with a small dragon flying beside her as she prayed with a shadowed figure watching from a distance

(Fukai yami toki hanatte) Issei fought a masked person before a flash of light surrounding him as he rushed towards the opponent

(Jiyuu no TOBIRA; Hiraiteku) Vivio and a woman fought a big golem before they destroyed it

(Tsuyoku hatenai) Showing Boosted Gear, Twilight Healing, Frozen Abyss, sheathed Masamune, Sword of Betrayal, Ascalon and Durandal

(Mirai he) Issei and Vivio at the center of the group with Sona's peerage at Issei's right, Rias' peerage at Vivio's left and Vali's team behind them

* * *

'Issei's PoV'

After the spar with Miyuki-obasan, everyone in the kendo club asked (read, interrogated) me plenty of questions regarding my kendo skills. While I was answering their questions, I've felt one person in particular wanted to ask me a serious question, but held back. After the impromptu questioning, Miyuki-obasan began their training and I left for the Occult Club to rest. At the end of the school day, everyone in the club went to the school's swimming pool and get ready to clean it. It seems that Rias made a deal with Sona that her club will clean the pool in exchange they will be able to use it afterwards. In other words, Rias wanted a pool party.

When we arrived, we were shocked that Sona and the other Council members were there too.

"Sona? What are you doing here?"

"Though I trust you to be responsible and do clean the pool Ise, I can't say the same with Rias as she sometimes play truant whenever her mother asked her to clean up her room when we're little," Sona said while Rias pouted.

"Anyway, since you're also here, why not we clean it together? The faster we clean in the faster we can enjoy it," I suggested at Sona which she nodded.

Afterwards, we began to change our spare clothes and began cleaning the pool. Within an hour, we finished cleaning the pool and the girls went to the changing room. The guys, with nothing to do at the moment, began preparing the items brought for the so called pool party.

* * *

'General PoV'

As the girls returned from changing to their swimsuits, all the guys stopped what they were doing and stared. Both Rias and Akeno goes for the sexy bikini approach while Vivio, Sona, Tsubaki and the rest wearing modest swimsuits. Kiba seeing Tsubaki in her white one-piece flustered while Kosuke and Saji blushed furiously as they saw Rias and Sona respectively. The only guy that wasn't flustered was Issei, who nodded appreciatively before went back to preparing the food that was prepared for the occasion.

As the girls began swimming, Koneko, who was fidgeting at the edge of the pool, was approached by Vivio.

"What's wrong, Koneko-chan?" she asked.

"...Can't swim…" Koneko told her with her head down.

After hearing that, Vivio just smiled while holding out her hand before saying, "If that's the case, I help you learn, Koneko-chan."

Koneko just stared at her for a moment before took her hand and with Vivio's help, started to swim. Seeing the interaction caused Issei to smile fondly at them, one that was noticed by almost all the girls there.

'Who knew he can have such a lovely smile,' all the girls thought at one point before resuming their water volleyball match.

As the girls playing in the pool, they noticed that Issei was sitting at the edge with his shirt on while Kiba, Kosuke and Saji already in the water.

"Ise, why don't you join us?" asked Rias.

"Yeah, Ise. It's fun," said Tsubasa as she swam in the pool.

"I'm fine Rias-san, Tsubasa-san. I like to sit and watch," Issei replied not noticing Akeno slowly creeping behind him.

"Really Ise? You need to unwind a bit like everyone," Rias said as she tried to encourage Issei to join them.

Before he could say a word, Akeno yanked his shirt up and exposed his upper body. When the others looked at him, everyone except Vivio was shocked. He had an athletic and lean build made for speed. But what shocked them was the giant scar that was at his left chest right on the heart was. The scar looked like something pierced his body.

'How did he get that scar, and how come he's still alive?' Thought everyone.

"Ise-kun, I-I-I'm-"

"*Sigh* It's alright, Akeno. I just don't want to sour the mood," said Issei with a wry smile.

"What happened, Ise-kun?" Kiba asked as he didn't see the scar when they were in the hotspring when they're training.

"... I don't want to talk about it right now. Anyway, I've got to go now. Raynare contacted me that Azazel wanted to meet me today," Issei said as he stood up and started to walk towards the changing room.

Vivio just looked at Issei with guilt before Issei stopped and said before he left, "It's not your fault, Vivi-chan. It's just happened and I would do it again if it meant you're safe."

While everyone just watched Issei leave, Sona thought at what Issei said to Vivio and felt that something happened and it involved Vivio but she didn't voiced out her thoughts.

'Onii-chan…' thought Vivio sadly.

The mood at the pool was ruined and everyone didn't know what to do and just sat there.

* * *

'In front of an apartment'

After the pool fiasco, Issei arrived at an apartment, according to Raynare that Azazel was waiting for him there. He went to the room that she told him and knocked. After a few seconds, it was opened by Valia who was waiting for him to show up.

"I see that you're here, Issei-san. Azazel is inside," she said as she gestured him to enter.

Inside, he saw Azazel playing a game and he just sweatdropped at that. It's not that he dislikes playing games, it's just that it wasn't the time to do so in his opinion.

"Welcome, Takamachi-san. I've heard what Raynare and Vali-chan was told by you and your family, and I have to say, I'm intrigued."

"So, what is that you want to talk about, Azazel-san?"

"Straight to the point, I see. Can I examine your sacred device?" Azazel asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that as I need my artificer's permission. She won't like it if someone tampered with it," Issei told Azazel without missing a beat, causing him to fall to his knees.

"I see, that's unfortunate. I would like to see how the device ticked," Azazel said after recovering from his depression.

"Anyway, why are you interested in the device?" Issei asked.

"I like to inspect and study Sacred Gears, so hearing it was tweaked into what you have got me interested."

"I see… is that all, Azazel-san?"

"Hmm… That's it, I guess, though there will be a talk with the other factions within a week or two and me, Sirzechs and Michael wanted you to be there with your family."

"Alright, I will tell Nanoha-kaasan and Fate-kaasan what you told me," Issei said as he ready to leave.

As he left, Vali felt that there was more that Azazel didn't tell him and looked at him suspiciously.

"What? He didn't need to know yet. He will know in a few days after this," Azazel said before he returned to playing the game as Vali just shook her head at his antics.

* * *

'Meanwhile, at Kuoh Academy Student Council Room'

Sona, after what happened at the pool, went back to the student council room as she was meeting with the Shinto Pantheon's representative.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about? I just had a bad thing happened just now," Sona said in a bad mood.

"Actually, the reason is that Amaterasu-sama and Yasaka-sama will be visiting here in a few days. It is pertaining to the event that happened a few days ago," said the representative calmly.

"*Sigh* Just what I need. First the Fallen Angel Governor came to visit Takamachi-san, now the Goddess of the Shinto Pantheon wanted to visit? A lot of events are happening in this city, and I don't like this one bit," Sona said as she sighed.

"It's not that I like the situation myself, Sitri-san. Even Amaterasu-sama is worried about this."

"*Sigh* Very well. I will tell Onee-sama about this. I just wished that nothing bad will happen, but I guess it is wishful thinking. Is that all, Murayama-san?" Sona asked as the representative, who was Murayama, shook her head.

"Yes, Sitri-san. That's all for now. Now if you excuse me," Murayama said as she stood up and exit the room.

After she left, Sona just looked upwards as she processed all the events within the day.

'The scar on Ise's chest looks fatal, but he survived. It seems that there's still plenty of things I didn't know about him,' thought Sona before she realised that she thought about Issei. 'Huh? Why am I thinking about Ise?'

Unbeknownst to her, she began to feel something about him, though she didn't know yet.

* * *

'The next day'

After Issei told Nanoha and Fate about Azazel's request, all three Aces agreed to request for Chrono and Carim to join them and discuss with the three faction leaders. Currently, Issei, Sona and Rias were in the student council room. The awkward atmosphere still lingers from yesterday causing Issei to sigh.

"*Sigh* You know girls, I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me."

"Still-" Rias tried to protest but was interrupted by Sona.

"Rias, if Issei said that he's fine, we don't need to worry. Just, please take care of yourself more, Ise. We don't want to worry for nothing, alright?" Sona said as Issei just nodded, ending the topic there.

"Anyway, you said that the Shinto Pantheon is interested in the events that happened here?" Issei asked as Sona nodded.

"Yes, because it happened on Japanese soil, so it does worry them. Even though Kuoh is under mine and Rias' family jurisdiction, they still have the right to know."

"I see, does that mean they will be present for the talk?" Issei asked.

"According to the representative, yes they will," Sona said as Issei nodded in understanding with Rias also agree with Sona before she clapped her hand.

"I think the important stuff has been hashed out, now onto some light-hearted topic. Will both your mothers visit for 'Parent's Day'?" asked Rias.

"Well yes, they will. Nanoha-kaasan will visit Vivio's class while Fate-kaasan will visit mine and Asia's class since Fate-kaasan adopted Asia," Issei said before he turned to Sona and asked, "and how about you, Sona-san? Who will visit for that day?"

Sona fidgeted before she sighed and said, "Onee-sama probably visit that day, though I won't tell her. She always knows about it."

"I know that otou-sama and okaa-sama will visit that day, though like Sona, Onii-sama probably be there and skip his work," Rias said in grimace before she remembered something.

"*Gasp* I forgot I have something important to do. Good day to you two," Rias said as she exited the room.

After Rias left, the mood in the room suddenly turned awkward for a while before Issei asked Sona, "So Sona, how's Shinra-san? Is she happy with Kiba?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. She's been smiling more now. I had a feeling that both of them had feelings from the day they met, only they were burdened with their problems at the time they never had the time to sort their feelings. I'm just happy that both are now together," Sona said with a relieved smile on her face which Issei nodded.

As they began to sort out the documents, Issei insisted to help, Sona glanced at Issei plenty of times, looked like she wanted to ask something but held back, which was noticed by Issei but he didn't point it out as he knew what she wanted to ask.

* * *

'After school'

After helping Sona with the documents, Issei arrived at the ORC club room, as he entered he saw Sirzechs discussing with Rias about something. He also saw Xenovia there and knew that she just joined Rias' peerage, probably as a Knight, but he felt that she would be better as a Pawn as she could be either a Knight or Rook depending on the situation.

"Ah, Takamachi-san. Just the person that I've been waiting for."

"What can I help you with, Sirzechs-san?"

"I just told Rias that the three faction meeting will be held here at Kuoh Academy within 2 weeks and I want you and your mothers to join as a neutral faction."

"Huh… So that's what Azazel-san held back telling me… Well, we discussed about this and they agree to be present in the meeting."

"That's great. By the way Rias, is she your new peerage member?" Sirzechs asked when he saw Xenovia who bowed to him.

"Greetings, Lucifer-sama. My name is Xenovia and I'm a three-piece Pawn of Rias Gremory's peerage. It is an honour to meet you," Xenovia said as Sirzechs dismissed her formal greeting before Issei spoke.

"Sirzechs-san, before I forgot, my mothers also will be contacting two friends of theirs who is an Admiral of the Sailing Force and another from Saint Church. They will be joining the meeting."

"I see. I look forward to meet them then. Alright Rias-chan, I'll see you on Parents Day," Sirzechs said before he teleported back to the Underworld.

As he left, Rias looked at Issei as she remembered what her brother asked.

"Ise-san, Onii-sama asked me to tell you to follow Akeno to meet with someone. Will you meet them?"

"Someone wants to meet me? I guess I have the time, so when will I meet this person?"

"They wanted to meet you as soon as possible, so you can meet them after school. Akeno, please take Ise-kun to the appointed meeting place after this," Rias said as Akeno nodded before everyone began their club activities, mainly devil-related activities.

After the club activities, Akeno lead Issei towards a shrine at the outskirts of the town. Issei noted that the area looked clean, meaning that someone was living there, the most obvious person would probably Akeno. As they arrived at the house near the shrine, Issei asked, "So Akeno, is this your house? It's a bit far, don't you think?"

"I used to it, Ise-kun. I used to live in the same place when I'm still young. *Giggle* Are you trying to ask me to live with you, Ise-kun?" Akeno asked mischievously as Issei answered by shrugging and said, "Maybe, maybe not. It's up to your interpretation, right?" which caused Akeno flustered.

After composing herself, she led Issei to a room, which they waited for the person to arrive, when suddenly a white magic circle appeared in the middle of the room and a white light flashed blinding them temporarily before standing at the place where the magic circle appeared was a handsome blonde man with green eyes, wearing a red robe with a gold cross on his white alb. He also wore golden shoulder plates with white sash. What made Issei thought that he's an angel is a golden halo on top of his head.

After a few seconds, Issei said, "I take it you're the one who wanted to meet me, Angel-san?"

Said angel just chuckled before he introduced himself, "Why yes, Takamachi-san. I am Michael, one of the Four Seraphs of Heaven and current leader of the Angel Faction. It is nice to meet you, current Red Dragon Emperor."

"Likewise, Michael-sama. Just call me Issei-san, or just Ise. I'm not one with formalities," Issei said, which Michael smiled at that.

After the introduction, both sat across each other as Akeno served some tea for everyone, which Issei thanked her.

"Now, onto the subject. I wanted to thank you for not only save both our exorcists, but stop the next war. Truly, me and the other Seraphs would like to thank you, Issei-san," said Michael as he bowed a bit to Issei, who just waved it off, saying that he did it because he wanted to.

"Anyway, I would like to give you a reward for your contribution," Michael continued and before Issei could say anything, a sword appeared in front of Michael.

It was an European sword with a reddish-purple grip with a golden hilt and a stylized crosses at the edge of the guard. While Issei was impressed with it, he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Michael-sama, but I will have to decline your gift. I already had a sword that compliments my style," Issei said, which Michael sighed a bit, before Issei added, "but instead of giving it to me, how about you give it to Kiba? He's a victim of circumstance, but he did everything to stop it too. Also this will be another way to bridge the gap between your faction and the Devil Faction."

After hearing that, Michael slowly chuckled before laughed a bit. After he composed himself, he said, "You're truly something, Issei-san. I've never seen someone asked the gift to be handed to someone else. Very well, after we did some fine-tuning, I will give it to Yuuto-san Ascalon. Though I want to ask, like you said, you have your own sword, what sword is it?"

Instead of telling Michael, Issei revealed his sword. When Michael saw it, he was shocked as he could feel the power radiating from said sword before Issei returned it to its sealed form.

"That sword, I can feel the power radiating from it. It's power rivaled Excalibur and Durandal. Where did you find it?"

"You could say that the sword found me. It deemed me worthy to wield it last year and I've used it ever since," Issei said with Michael accepted the answer as he knew that weapons like Excalibur, Durandal and Collbrande chose their wielder whether the wielder wished for it or not.

After exchanging some pleasantries, Michael bid Issei and Akeno farewell before he teleported from the room. After a few minutes, just before Issei could leave, he was stopped by Akeno who wanted to ask him something.

"Issei-san, can I have a moment of your time?" Akeno asked, causing Issei to sit back down.

"Sure, Akeno-san. What's on your mind?"

"From your interaction with Raynare, I could see that you don't hate Fallen Angels. Why? They tried to kill you before you knew of their plan," Akeno said with some contempt, but Issei looked at her with sadness.

"Akeno-san, you actually don't hate Fallen Angels, do you?" Issei asked which Akeno looked shocked at his question before turned to anger.

"What? I hate them! They never uphold their promise, lie to you, stab you in the back when you least expect it and leave you when it is convenient for them," she said with venom before tears began forming in her eyes and her demeanour changed.

"Why didn't he came to save us? Are we not precious to him? Did he forgot about us? J-just w-why?" she began to sob uncontrollably as Issei hugged and comforted her.

"Do you want to talk about it, Akeno-san?"

"H-hai. You see, I'm actually a half Fallen Angel. Okaa-san met him when he was injured and nursed him back to health before they fall in love with each other. They got married despite the objection from okaa-san's family. When I was born, Okaa-san told me that he actually ecstatic to have me. But, when I was 7, he left because of work when Okaa-san and I were attacked by someone. Okaa-san did her best fending them off, but they were relentless. All that time, I prayed for him to save us but he didn't come. In the end, Okaa-san told me to run when she was seriously wounded and I did. It was then I hate him for not coming for us. Now you see why I hate them," Akeno said as she wiped away her tears.

Listening to the story, Issei looked thoughtful before giving his opinion.

"Akeno-san, I hope you're not going to get mad when I say this, but what if I say that he tried to get to both of you but couldn't, like what happened to Kokabiel towards my mother?"

At his opinion, Akeno's eyes were wide opened as she hadn't thought of that idea in the first place.

"You mean…"

"That he was busy fighting an unknown enemy when trying to save you two? That is correct."

"All this time, I was wrong?"

"Don't beat yourself up, Akeno-san. You're young mind can't think of that possibility at the time. Why don't you try and mend your link with him in the upcoming faction meeting? I think he will be present," Issei said as Akeno smiled at the idea.

"Thank you, Ise for helping me with the ordeal. You know, I would like to reward you, if you want," Akeno said sultrily as she leaned towards his ears and tried to nibble his ears before Issei grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away gently.

"I'm happy to help, but you shouldn't do this you know. You will find someone who is suited to you in the future. Besides," Issei said as he smirked, "I'm not into BDSM."

At his declaration, she just chuckled softly admitting defeat.

"You're one of a kind, you know? Still, thank you."

As they chatted idly, Rias arrived and looked around for anyone missing and asked, "Have your business with Michael-sama already over?"

"Yeah, we were done about ten minutes ago. Expect him to give a present to your Knight, Rias-san. If you excuse me, I will take my leave," Issei said as he stood up before going towards the exit. Before he left the room, he said to Akeno, "Remember what I said and try to mend it, okay?" which she nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

'Meanwhile, at Mid-Childa'

As Charles was heading towards a certain man's office in the TSAB HQ, he was called by someone he knew.

"Hey Charles. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has, Kaylen," Charles said as he gave the man, Kaylen a smile.

Kaylen Siglas had dark blonde hair with grey eyes. He wore the Air Force uniform and his magic device was at his left bicep. Said device looked like a family crest of some sort with the colour blue being the dominant one.

"So, you're heading to Admiral Harlaown office right? He actually called for me too, so let's go together," Kaylen said as he walked besides Charles.

"Sure, why not? Actually I think I had an idea of why we're called for."

"Oh, and that is?"

"Probably about Leader's mission on Earth. And you know how my instinct is 2nd best after Leader's."

"... You know, I think you're right, Charles. Leader being a Takamachi, trouble always found their way to them. Anyway, let's head towards Admiral Harlaown before he scold us for being late," Kaylen said as they began walking towards the office.

* * *

 **A.N - How did you like it? If you have something to ask and/or give an opinion about the chapter, feel free to do so. I will try my level best to reply to you guys.**

 **Anyway, because of my working conditions, I will try upload a new chapter once every month, but it depends. Thank you for reading as always.**

 **Mystic Blade, signing out.**


End file.
